The Unseen Obstacle
by Namjr
Summary: Scandal is common place in Capeside, but this is something no one ever saw coming. Complete.
1. Always on the Dock

The Unseen Obstacle

I disclaim

Well, I've been lurking for a while now and decided to come out of hiding. I've written fics before but this is my first DC Fic, because I watched DC off and on I'm not entire sure of what happens and when, so for that purpose it's an AU fic. I apologize in advance for typos and spelling errors, I still can't seem to catch them all. This fic starts during junior year months after Joey offered herself to Dawson.

He found her at the end of her dock, just staring out at the water.

He expected there to be tears or anger, but she just stared out at the water , no crying or shaking, not even moving only the slightest twitch showed that she was breathing.

"Go away Pacey."

"Come on Potter, it's been a while since you and I had a knock down drag out, don't tell me you weren't expecting me."

She turned and gave him a half glare, they both knew the truth, he was trying to distract her and she was letting him. "Well Jailbait, with an offer like that, how can I refuse?"

He gave her classic grin, and shrugged." You can't, Ice Queen, it's not in your nature."

Seeing her turn toward him, he silently cheered, Joey Potter facing him head he could handle, she would glare and sneer, but she wouldn't cry, Joey Potter didn't cry not in public not where people could see her. The knowledge thrilled him to no end, because just as Joey Potter didn't cry, Pacey Witter couldn't stand to see her cry. He had only seen it once, but feeling the tears run down his shirt as she cried about her mother's death still gutted him each and every time he remembered it.

"So how is life Pacey, I haven't seen around much."

"Oh you know me Josephine."

"Yeah, I do so what have you been doing seducing teachers, stealing your dad's cruiser, various other acts of stupidity and self-destructive behavior."

"Of course what else is there to do in this town?"

"That's true, so sad and yet so true."

The tone caught him, and he gave her a sharp glance, that wasn't sarcasm, that was sad resignation, and entirely too close to self-pity for Pacey's liking. "Well don't sound so heartbroken Potter, you won't be here much longer, pretty soon you'll be gloating over your exciting life to me over the phone from some Ivy League school, while I'm on my lunch break from the gas station."

"Pacey stop." She looked at him, and he drew in a ragged breath, she was breaking they both knew it; she couldn't keep up the charade it was too much on top of everything else.

"I'm curious, which one of my exes sent you to keep me from jumping, your best friend or your brother?"

"Doug."

She nodded and looked away wiping a tear away from her cheek. "Yeah well let Doug know that I'm fine, thanks for the save Pacey, but I'm not doing anything stupid, or in this case anything else stupid." She gave a bitter smile." I think I reached my quota for my teen years, and other acts of stupidity will have to be postponed till my twenties."

"Joey he…"

"He what Pacey?" She turned back to stare at the water." He's sorry, he's confused, he's just doesn't care what, what is his excuse for this." She gave him a sad smile." I think we both know now he's not gay."

" Joey what do you want him to do, you're seventeen , he's a cop , he's friends with your sister, he's my big brother, I mean Christ Potter, there are so many reason for why this never should have gotten as far as it did, I don't know what you expected him to do."

"See that's just the thing, Pacey." She met his eyes, and she knew he could see the remnants of the tears she had fought." I knew it wouldn't last, that it was a bad hell…disastrous idea, and I could have dealt with the end of a one sided crush, or a one night stand, but …." She took a deep breath and he could tell that she was fighting to keep emotions in check. "But what I can't forgive, is months of clandestine romantic evenings, declarations of love, and promises of a future ended with a short email, before he slinks away in the middle of the night."

"Joey." Pacey moved behind her and took her into his arms, hugging her tightly, not at all surprised when she returned the embrace. "I don't think Doug knows what he doing anymore then the rest of us, he just needs time, some room to think, he could show up in a week and realize the incompetence of this move and want to honor all those promises."

"I won't care." She pushed herself out of his arms and walked toward the edge of the pier, before turning to look back at him." I think I've reached my limit of heartache for a lifetime, I'm done , I was doing fine before I ever starting getting involved with guys and using words like 'love' and 'soul mate'." "I'm actually starting to see why Dawson just stays trapped in his little world of E.T. and other perfect movie moments, it's less painful."

"So what, you're going to back to pining after Dawson?"

" Please grant me some credit, I said I'd reached my limit, not I fell and hit my head, I don't think opposite of never loving again is being trapped as the heroine in Dawson's little true life movie."

"So what then?"

"So nothing, I'm out, I'm not waiting for Doug or Dawson, or any other white knight to save me from whatever is out there, I think I did okay when I was alone and didn't care about being alone."

Pacey nodded and gave her a condensing look." So you're regressing to pre puberty when you thought boys had cooties, yeah that's healthy."

"Hey when you can date someone that's not twenty years your senior or on Prozac, then you can judge my life."

"Damn it Jo, I'm trying to help you here."

"Then be Pacey, annoy me, aggravate me, hurl almost witty insults, but …" She moved toward him stopping just inches away from him." But don't pity me, don't try to give me hope, and try to change my mind."

"Joey…." She laid a finger to hip lips t prevent him from talking.

"Have I ever stopped you from doing something you wanted, from doing something you felt you needed to do?" He shook his head. "Then don't stop me." She raised herself up on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek." Thank you for coming, you didn't have to but you did, and I appreciate that, you're a good friend."

"It wasn't a problem; I am your friend Jo."

"I know, so I'm going to ask you to do something else for me, can you do that?"

"Anything."

" Don't ever mention this again, not just this conversation, but this whole thing with Doug, not ever to anyone , I'm wiping the slate clean, and these past few months with him didn't happen, let him know, that as far as I'm concerned he's just Deputy Doug, I pass him on the street and his gets a small nod."

"Okay, but I think he love…."

Joey shook her head to stop his words." No he didn't because I'm just his little brother's friend Joey Potter sister of his friend Bessie and out side of that is nothing." He nodded but she saw the concern in his eyes. "Come on Pacey, tonight is a bad night, but tomorrow it'll be better, I'll be better."

Well there you have it, next chapter will give you guys a look at the Doug/Joey relationship.


	2. The First Step

The Unseen Obstacle

I disclaim

She felt slightly better, which was strange considering she had been dealing with Pacey, but even stranger is that each time she had a run in with Pacey after a momentous event that she feared would ruin her, she always felt better.

It was odd that he was the one comforting her over this, when the very same act with the other Witter was what stared her doomed romance in the first place.

_Six Months Ago_

"_Well Mom, I really wish you hadn't been so closed mouthed about who you thought I'd end up with." Joey sank down on the ground by her mother's tombstone." I mean you told Bessie that you thought Bodie was her one and only, but for me … nothing, just some vague 'right under your nose, dear' and those aggravating knowing looks." _

"_I could have used a bigger hint, I know I was supposed to be the brains of the family, by geez initials or a description would have helped." She closed her eyes and began to relive the humiliation if her love life. The weird kiss from Pacey, her first kiss with Dawson, her lust educed make outs with Jack, to the even more humiliating offering to Dawson just hours before." I really don't like trying to figure this out on my own, in this area of life, I'm hopeless I just don't get it, If it's not Dawson then who?" _

"_Why did you even have to tell me anything at all, if you had just let me keep thinking that boys were gross I wouldn't have these problems?" _

_She moved a piece of hair behind her ear, and just stared out at the dark night, and sighed. " Maybe it's me, maybe you were wrong and I wasn't suppose to meet my prince charming, maybe I destined to be just Aunt Joey, that become successful but remains alone gaining satisfaction from her work and getting all my maternal instincts out by spoiling Alex or getting a cat." _

_The thought that her life could be reduced to her being the old lady in the house full of cats caused a shiver to run down her spine. "Or maybe it's just Dawson." She turned to look at her mothers name, and keep talking as f she was looking at Lily Potter instead of a piece of granite stone" I'm really starting to think that's there is something wrong with that boy, I mean what teenage boy passes up a half naked girl offering sex, it just doesn't make sense."_

_CRACK_

_The sound made Joey jump up and began searching the area; suddenly sorry she decided to have a late night talk with her mother."Who's out there?" _

"_Joey?" A deep voice called back out. _

_The voice sounded familiar it reminded her of Pacey, but a bit more mature, which only left one answer." Doug?" _

_A flashlight's beam was suddenly in her face, and action confirmed it, only Deputy Doug would blind someone with a flashlight." Okay Doug, I get it you have a cool flashlight, want to stop blinding me with it." _

_The beam of light drops off her face, and as he stepped into the moonlight she saw that it was indeed Deputy Doug Witter. "Josephine Potter." _

"_Doug no one calls me that, not even my elders." _

_He stepped further into the moonlight and gave her an annoyed smirk." This is official **Josephine**, I'm looking into a trespassing charge, and you do know that the cemetery closes at dusk?" _

"_If it was closed then why is the gate open and has been open for the past two years." _

_Doug gave an impatient sigh and rolled his eyes." Be that as it may, the cemetery has operating hours which you are in violation of, thus you are trespassing." _

"_Doug are actually going to arrest me for visiting my mother's grave or is this some power trip?" _

"_You know Joey, I'm quite aware of how you and Pacey and the rest of your little friends view me, but a little modicum of respect would go a long way, I am after all an officer of the law." _

_Hearing the hurt in Doug's voice made Joey wince, she was aware that after years of listening to both Pacey and Bessie, that she never really considered Doug an actual authority figure, but he was right, and in truth when you disregarded all of Pacey's little quips Doug was good at his job. "You're right, I'm sorry Dou… Deputy Witter." _

_It was the Witter that did it; Joey had called him Deputy Doug before, but as with most things it had come out in a mocking tone, but this 'Deputy Witter' actually sounded sincere. Potters were never sincere; both sisters had been born with sarcastic comebacks and glared at the doctor that slapped their butts. _

_And suddenly things became clearer to the young deputy, Joey was in the cemetery after hours all alone by her mother's grave, and though she wasn't now he clearly saw that her eyes were red and puffy, a sure sign of tears.  
" Joey, are you okay? " _

"_Yeah I'm fine."_

_Doug squinted as his looked at her, not really believing her, just as they were sarcastic they were also magnets for trouble and mayhem, they were never fine. "Really, cause I can just as soon call my brother and find out what happened or better yet put in a call to Bessie." He reached inside his pocket for his cell phone and began dialing, it didn't matter which person he called he was pretty sure that Joey wasn't going to let him finish the call, and sure enough before he hadn't even gotten to the last four digits a small hand closed over his. "Is fine, you're final answer." _

_Joey glared at him, he really was just as annoying as Pacey, if not more so." No big deal Doug, I had a bad night, just another embarrassing teenage moment, nothing to go tattling to my sister about." _

_The man nodded, and seemed placated, after all he had been a teenager not long ago, and he had too many embarrassing moments to count, some involving her older sister. "Yeah well that I can understand, okay come on, I'll take you home." _

"_That's not necessary Doug I can walk." To prove her point, she begins walking toward the exit, when she feels his hand on her arm lightly restraining her. _

" _You could if it wasn't late at night and your home was less then a mile a way, but you won't , so come on little Potter." He began walking off toward his cruiser parker outside the gate assuming that Joey was following behind him._

"_You know you really are just as annoying as your brother." Joey said as she did in fact follow behind him._

"_Why thank you Josephine."_

"_Can we ride in silence?" She asked glaring at him over the hood of the car, a strong look of dislike turned her eyes a dark brown. _

"_Sure thing Josephine." Doug smirked as he settled into his cruiser, and waited as Joey did the same, and for the first time realized why his brother Pacey, spent so much time, bothering the youngest Potter, cause it was fun. _

Well I normally try to finish a fic in twenty chapters but, I usually end up somewhere near forty, so I hope you guys enjoy it, cause the voices in my head won't shut up.

And I'd like to thank my supporters; A droplet of Jupiter, BarbMack, and I8jaffas.


	3. Being Better

The Unseen Obstacle CH.3

I Disclaim

As she tried to remember which books she needed for her homework, she felt a presence behind her, and she held the urge to groan down, as she recognized the smell of ivory soap. Dawson, why the didn't the fact that he was still using the same kind of soap that his mother used on him as a child tip her off to his unwillingness to grow up.

"Hey Joey."

She turned and gave him a half smile." Dawson, how's it going?"

"Ah good really good actually, I've been inspired and I may start working on a new project."

"Really that's great." Because she knew that no matter what happened he start talking about it, she returned to getting her books, and as predicted he began to drone on.

"Yeah, I ah thought romantic drama, you know two soul mates separated by a seemingly impossible obstacle, only to find happiness in the end. "

"Oh." Not really listing she only made non-committal responses, and began wondering how she should spend her time, now that she wasn't sneaking off to be with Doug. At the thought she felt the sharp pain in her chest, and stopped loading her book bag. Why was she rushing, she had no place to go but home, and no one to see, not anymore.

"… maybe a class difference, or something like that." Dawson continued he knew Joey was listening, but more and more often lately she would look at him, and he knew why. Ever since that night when he rejected her she hadn't really been able to look him in the eye, they still talked, but she skipped more the movie nights then she came to, and any conversation they had was very impersonal no talk about them just the usual high school conversation.

Part of him loved that fact that Joey was so certain of them that she didn't have to try anything outside of them, but he needed time, or he had needed time, now he knew after months of no Joey, that all he needed was her. He just wished her could get her to listen to him again. "So maybe we could get together tonight and brainstorm, I really could use a good producer on this one."

"Huh?" Joey turned and stared at him as if he just appeared. "Producer on what?"

"The romantic drama, so you in, I was thinking tonight my place at 6."

"No can do D-man." Pacey slipped behind the Joey and closed her locker before dropping an arm around her shoulder. "Potter is helping with me with my Trig, so she's going to have to pass on that one."

"Oh." Dawson looks disappointed and a little put off, but then brightened." Well how bout tomorrow, we can brainstorm maybe watch E.T."

"D…"

"Actually Dawson." Joey started cutting off Pacey and his next rescues attempt." I don't think I'll be ale to produce your next project, besides tutoring Pacey, I started working on my art portfolio, so I'm sorry but I don't have the kind of time to devote to anything else." She recognized the look of confusion on his face, and could barley contain the eye roll, if anyone could understand the concept on self-focus she thought Dawson would, but apparently it only works for him. "Speaking of which, I have to go." She pushed Pacey back away from her, and poked him in the chest." 6 on the dot, if you're late, you're dead." Swinging the bag onto her shoulder she gave a quick wave and then practically ran out the school.

Pacey watched her walk away, and made a mental note to bring pizza or something when he went to her house, after all a fed Potter is a less angry Potter. "Well that puts me on a schedule, see ya D."

"Hold on Pacey." Dawson stepped closer and nodded in the direction that Joey left in." I know I asked you to watch out for her last summer, but I'm back now, I can handle things from here on out."

Pacey looked at him as if he lost his mind, and shook his head grinning ruefully." Dawson, Joey is my friend I look out for her, because I care, so I'm not backing off or whatever it is you're asking me to do."

"I asked you to be her friend when I couldn't be, but I'm ready now so…."

"So…what, now I suppose to go back to my position as your sidekick, and her causal acquaintance, that's not going to happen."

"Pacey, I'm not saying you can't be her friend, I'm just saying." He ran a hand through his blond hair, and let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't understand this, Pacey didn't want to be friends with Joey when he asked, and now that he's letting him off the hook, he's saying no." That I think it's time that Joey and I got back to where we were meant to be, and I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be involved." "You know Joey, she'll use your 'friendship' to hide behind, because she embarrassed about what happened."

" Dawson, if Joey isn't dealing with you, it's because she doesn't want to, it's got nothing to do with me and our friendship, which I might add wouldn't interfere in any relationship you might or might not have, what you need to do is actually have a conversation with Joey." He shook his brown hair and giving his best friend as scoffing glance." May I suggest this time you actually listened to what she says."

"Pacey..."

"No, I gotta go, I got someplace to be."

Dawson watched him walk away and shook his head, he didn't understand what was happening, but Pacey was right, it was time for him to talk to Joey.

Joey dropped her bag on her bed, and headed for her laptop, she hadn't been lying to Dawson about the art portfolio. The one good thing that came out of her relationship with Doug was her passion for Art had returned, and now she was going to see where that passion could get her.

Her guidance counselor had given her a list of some schools that she thought would be ideal for Joey, unfortunately for her they all required large portfolios and their due date for applications was fast approaching and she just couldn't devote any time to any of Dawson's movies.

She logged on narrowed her eyes, as she saw that she had email, she had just checked her box, before she left school, she couldn't imagine who was sending her something till she saw he sender email **DWITTERCPD.GOV**

Before she even let her mind think it over, her hand was already about to hit delete, when she paused remembering Pacey's words the night before came back to her.

"_I don't think Doug knows what he doing anymore then the rest of us, he just needs time, some room to think, he could show up in a week and realize the incompetence of this move and want to honor all those promises."_

The idea that Doug was backtracking and maybe changed her mind gave her heart a little jolt and hand just enough time to click the read button instead of delete.

**Dear Joey,**

**Before you try to hold this against Pacey, I want you to know that he did give your message, so I'm not even sure you'll ever read this. But just in case you do there are some things I want you to know.**

**I want to say I'm sorry you're right what I did was unforgivable, but it was never lye. I do love you Joey, more then I think it's safe to. But I also know my limitations as well as your potential, and those two don't meet on the same plane. **

**I'm destined to spend the rest of my life in Capeside, when I eventually return, I'll continue as a deputy, and when my father retires I will run for Sheriff and whether or not I win, I'll remain in this tiny little town someday marry and raise my children here. You won't.**

**You're destined for great things, no matter what school you go to you'll succeeded there, and go on to do even greater things then any of these small minded towns people think. You'll paint in Paris; you'll see the pyramids, and all the other wonders the world has to offer. You may stop in again to visit Bessie or your friends but you'll never stay here once it's no longer necessary. **

**I don't want you thinking that I'm ending things because of your age or what people will think about us. If you don't know yet Josephine that I would die for you, and then maybe you truly don't know me, and this is all a waste of time. I would gladly fight my father and Bessie for the chance to be with you, but I know it would be a waste fight. **

**Cause you would stay with me if I asked, and give up the your dreams of leaving behind you, you'd guarantee that i was elected Sheriff, and that I had everything I would want. But one day you'd look at me and only see that thing that keep you from Paris, not the man that loves you, and I can survive any of your looks but that one. **

**So for now, I'll be here training and trying not to think of you, not because I don't want to but because it hurts too much to do so. I hope one day instead of a brisk nod I get to hear you say hello to me again, maybe see the half smile that makes men weak in the knees. Nevertheless I want you to know I do love you, and I hope that one day you understand the pain this decision causes me. **

**Love Always **

**Douglas **

Joey wiped the tears from eyes and let her head drop onto her desk, it was too much. She shouldn't have read it; she should have just deleted it like she had first planned to. She should have known that Doug wouldn't let her hate him; he was too focused on pleasing people to let anyone going walk away thinking badly of him.

And now she was left feeling even worse, instead of just dumping like she had hoped, she now knew that as usual he was trying to do the right thing, even if it hurt them both. She didn't want to feel this way for a couple of hours today she had felt somewhat normal, like her world hadn't been destroyed.

So focused on her pain in her chest she didn't hear the knock on the front door, the footsteps, or her door opening. She only felt a pair of strong arms hugging her form behind, and the soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Jo."

"Why, why couldn't he just let it drop?"

"Because he loves you." Pacey said as he looked up briefly at her laptop, he didn't need to read the email to know who it was from or what it contained, he just shut the lid, and lifted the sobbing girl in his arms turning her to accept his hug. "But it's going to get better, remember it'll get better, you'll get better, and I help you."

"Help her what?"


	4. Doug NOT Gay

The Unseen Obstacle CH.4

I Disclaim

_The couple broke apart just as abruptly as they came together, each tried to slow their breath and try to find reason in what just happened, but reason seemed far too elusive to found. _

"_What was that?" _

"_Joey calm down." _

"_Calm down." The brunette took two large steps back and stared at him in stunned awe. "What the hell just happened?" _

"_Once again Josephine, calm down." Doug made a motion with his hand to settled her down, but to her it looked like he was directing traffic, which only went to intensify her alarm. Finally fed up and stepped closer and pulled her to him, and whispered into her ear. "Stop and breath." _

_Feeling entirely too comfortable in his arms she hastily steps out them, pushing him back. "Don't just tell what the hell that was?" _

"_I don't know what it was, so I can't tell you." _

"_Who did that, did I do that or did you?" _

"_Joey…" _

"_No stop saying my name." Pushing her hair behind her ear, she stared at him with wide eyes." That was a... that was a ki..." She lowered her voice and stepped closer as if someone living could hear them in the empty cemetery." That was a kiss, and not to make the situation more awkward, as if that could happen , it was a good one and I think mutual , I mean not only does it discount every gay joke Pacey has ever made, but it also just brings this whole embarrassing love life of mine full circle." Taking a deep breath, she silently wishes that the world would actually just open up and swallow her whole." So could you please just explain it to me, because I really just need something to hold in my head other then Joey Potter making another stupid move toward the male species?" _

"_Joey… I … you didn't make a stupid move, I think what's happened is that we spent a lot of time together this past month, more so then we ever have before, we've begun treating each other like equals and friends, and I think because we done this it's removed a barrier , I mean obviously we're no longer looking at each the same way, and that and the recent heartaches have cause a closeness that on top of previous aforementioned factors caused that…. What you said it was." _

_Joey just stared at him; it was a full minute before she began shaking her head." I can't believe that I found someone even more analytical then Dawson Leery, this is just so much worse then offering myself to him and being turned down." _

"_You offered yourself to Dawson, like what offered, like sex offered." Doug asked looking interested and yet seriously uncomfortable._

"_Well yeah… wait, NO I'm not talking to you about this." _

"_Hey don't jump down my back you opened the door." _

" _No I didn't you did, I was being vague and secretive about my problems and trying to work them out on my own, and you ….you and your big sensitive cop routine comes along and try to help and just don't do that cause it comes off in a very strange fashion." _

"_What strange fashion?" _

"_Well the was framed in a way that made you seem slightly jealous and angry, and that on top of the ki... ki… the thing that just happened just makes you look like a creepy old guy hitting on young girls, I mean geez what r u like thirty?"  
_

"_I'm twenty four, and I'd like to point out that you and your crush was also involved in that kiss back there." _

"_What crush?" _

_Doug nodded and gave a small smirk, like he knew she was lying." Please I'm not blind, I've seen the way you and Jen Lindely, and even Pacey's ex look at me when we rerun into each other in town, the giggling, the shy glances." _

_Joey mouth dropped open and began laughing so hard she had to hold stomach to keep it from bursting." I'm not stupid I know what those looks were about." _

"_Obviously not." She said fighting back the laughter. "I don't have a crush on you, neither does Jen or Andie." _

"_Yeah okay." He gave a placating little nod. " Don't be embarrassed I understand the attraction, I'm older but not too old, good looking but not conceited , you've probably heard some interesting and riveting stories about me from your sister , all together I make the perfect crush." _

"_You also make the perfect closet homosexual." Glad of the expression that took hold of his 'good looking' features she continued. " I mean you are all of those things, good looking and older, and they have been some interesting stories told about you, not to mention you're neat to the point of compulsion, and then there is your _

_taste in music and home décor, that clearly says 'GAY'."" Or at least it did till the kiss, but then again that doesn't really meat anything , after all I dated a gay guy for weeks before I knew so .." A thought occurred to her, and she titled her head as she weighted in. "So actually your crush theory could work, I have a history of being attracted to gay guys." _

"_I AM NOT GAY." _

"_Okay." _

_Doug stared at her through angry slits, he could tell she didn't really buy his declaration, and that annoyed him to no end. But not just that, that she was telling the truth , that all those time he thought those girl were giggling about him being Pacey's cute big brother that was out of their reach was a lye, they thought he was out of reach but for entirely different reasons. Damnit Pacey, it was all his fault, years of jokes and innuendos, had done this, hell half the town probably thought he was gay too, which explained he was the only officer on the force that the none of the townsfolk tried to fix him up with. "I'm not kidding Josephine, I'm not gay, and in no way shape or form AM I A HOMOSEXUAL." _

"_OKAY." He took a step toward her, and the look in his eyes made her take two steps back. "I get it Doug not gay." _

"_Yes, Doug NOT gay." _

"_But if you were or ..." _

_Doug took a deep breath trying to find some coherent thought through all the other voices in his head. So far the loudest was screaming 'Joey thinks you're Gay', and he sooo wanted to shut that voice up. He grabbed around the waist and brought into directly into his chest before lifting her chin up so she looked into his blue eyes. "I'm not." And that was the last thing he said before he settle his lips on her._


	5. Dawson's not invited

The Unseen Obstacle CH.5

I Disclaim

Joey stepped out of Pacey's embrace a confused look on her face. "Dawson, what are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question Joey, help with what?"

The tone of his voice annoyed Pacey to no end, ever since their conversation this afternoon, everything about Dawson was annoying him. "And she asked you one, and as it's her house and you weren't invited you go first."

"I came to talk to Joey."

"But Joey already told you that she was busy." He stepped in front of her then, blocking Dawson from her view so that she could put on her brave face. Joey hated walking around with a weakness showing." So maybe you could call her later, and do this."

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?" Dawson stepped further into the room and began looking around , something wasn't right Joey crying, Pacey comforting her, he didn't know what was going on but he was sure didn't like it. "Joey, what did you need Pacey's help with?"

"What did I just say?"

"Hey Jo I brought back your notes…" Jen stopped mid sentence as she took in the sight, Dawson looking irate Pacey looking protective and Joey looking smaller then she ever had before." Hey what's up guys?"

"That's what I'd like to know?" Dawson stepped around Pacey to look at Joey, who had taken a seat on the edge of her bed. She looked crushed, he could see tear stains, and felt the sadness in the room, he just didn't know what caused t, but so far all signs pointed top Pacey Witter. "Joey what's going on?"

"Nothing, I had some news that didn't exactly breed happiness, and so I'm not doing really great, so I really can't talk to you today Dawson." She saw him about argue, and she pushed on ignoring him. "Pacey, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to help you tonight either."

"That's okay Joey; we can do this some other time." Pacey lifted two papers bags and then placed them on an empty spot on her desk." I brought some Chinese, so you be sure to eat okay."

"Yeah, thanks Pacey." Their eyes met, and he knew she was thanking him for more then the food." We can meet up tomorrow before the first bell, and I'll help you then."

"Sure, D-man, I'll see you out."

"Wait a minute…"

"I think that's a good idea." Jen spoke up suddenly getting a vibe, and needing some one on one time with Joey." You boys go, and I'll make sure that Pacey's food doesn't go to waste."

"Hey, I'm still not satisfied with what's going on here."

"You don't have to be Dawson; it's not your house." Joey said as she stood, and walked past them to the front door, which she held open. "School library at 7:30 Pacey, Dawson have a nice night, Jen the plates are over the oven."

Dawson gave his puppy dog look to Joey on his way past her, but she was seemingly unmoved as soon he crossed the threshold she shut the door.

Jen finished doling out the food on two plates just as Joey came into the kitchen, she looked much better since her visit to the bathroom, but Jen could still tell that she had cried earlier. "Hey Pacey did very well, he even remember the egg rolls."

"Pacey knows food." Joey said as she sank into her chair, and began playing with her food, she didn't look at the blonde across from her but she knew the question were coming and she didn't know if she was ready for them.

"Come on Joey, it's just you and me now, no Y chromosomes to mess up the convo, what's going on."

Taking a deep breath she decided she should talk to Jen, she needed a female voice on this, and there was just no way she could EVER go to Bessie with it. So it looked like Jen Lindely was her last hope for some female compassion. "So how long do think the mourning period on a relationship should be, I mean how long is too long?" "And what factors do you include in measuring this period, the intimacy of the relationship the depth of feelings the length of the actually relationship?"

"Joey, you and Dawson have been entwined for a very long time, and..."

"It's not Dawson Jen." She gave an eye roll, and silently wondered when people were going to stop associating her love life with Dawson Leery.

"Oh..." Jen dropped her fork and looked at the brunette confused, she knew all of Joey's exes, or more accurately she knew BOTH, so if it wasn't Dawson, it was…." OH MY GOD, Has Jack gone straight, are you thinking about Jack again?"

"No Jack is still, much to my dismay, and apparently yours as well, still completely gay, and actually on that Gay note, I happen to have information about the rumored sexuality of a person we both know.

"Really do dish." Jen perked up as she noticed that the new conversation seemed to lighten Joey's mood, but it didn't get her off the hook." But then we're right back on you and your mourning period."

"I happen to know with a great certainty and no room for argument that Doug Witter is not as Pacey paints him and is in fact straight." Suddenly the knowledge that she was going to have someone to share the secret with beside Pacey was starting to make her feel light and carefree.

Picking up her fork again and started chuckling to herself before replying to Joey. "Really, are you sure, what's your source, because I know Doug, and I'm thinking he's a gayer then Jack."

"Well I know because for the past 5 months I was secretly seeing him, and for the last of those five months we were having sex."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Don't be obtuse Jen, you heard me."

Again the fork dropped to her plate, but this time Jen pushed away as she dropped her elbows on the table and stared at the girl across from her as if she had never seen her before. And Jen was really starting to think she hadn't ever seen this person before Doug Witter and Joey? That was…." Wow."

"What was that back there?" Dawson asked stepping away from the door and turning to catch Pacey as he made his way toward the Witter Waggoner.

"What was what?" The taller man asked as he unlocked his car door." Joey's having a bad day, so we canceled our study session."

"Bad day, about what, she was fine two hours ago?"

"So." Pacey hopped into the car but left the door open, so he could talk to Dawson. "Things happen in her life in between her moments with you D."

"Well then what was this that happened?"

"Ask Joey, if she wants to tell you, she will until then I got nothing to say on the subject." Finally shutting his door, he strapped into the car but was held hostage by Dawson putting his hand through the window onto to the steering wheel." Get off Dawson."

" No I want to know what's going on, I come in and you and Joey are hugging and she looking hurt, and I want no I demand answers."

Pacey fed up removes Dawson's hand, and shoves him back." Demand all you want, but the fact of the matter is this isn't any of your business until Joey says it is, but until that happens why don't you be the friend you claim to be and just be there for her, without making this about you and your need to know."

"So …wow…uh…wow… Doug… like Doug Witter." Jen blinked, and then just to test this reality she pinched herself hard." Okay I am in fact awake, uh…. How did this happen?"

"I don't really know, one day I was crying over Dawson, then I just like that I was just in love with Deputy Doug."

"Whoa, how we miss this."

"Well it's not like we advertised or that we could, he's older, a cop, and pretty high up on the forbidden list." Joey moved a piece c of hair behind her ear, and looked down at her plate." So it's goes without saying that I need you to keep this to yourself, its bad enough it happened I don't need the entire town to know about it."

"But Doug left … didn't he wasn't Pacey saying something about him going to FBI school or something."

"Yeah, He's in Quantico, for some training."

"So that mean that you two…."

"I got short email the other day telling me it was over."

Jen reached across the table and placed her hand over Joey's." Joey, I'm sorry."

"No I'm fine, well I'm not fine, I miserable, but I knew it wasn't going to work, but …."

"What?"

"I guess for once in my life I wanted to do something that I knew wasn't right, but would make me happy, I wanted to be completely selfish and self serving."

Jen nodded, she did know the feeling it was how she lived the last years of her life in New York. "So how did that work out for you?"

"I ah… think I may have completely shattered my heart." That said the strength finally left her, she finally broke, she felt Jen take her in her arms, and for the second time that day Joey Potter cried in public.


	6. Dougie gets Dumped

The Unseen Obstacle CH.6

I Disclaim

_Four Months Ago_

_Stepping from behind the pillar he steps in the Library, and spots her immediately sequestered at a small table in the corner surrounded by books, and chewing on her pen in an irritatingly adorable fashion. He shook the thought from his head, things like that keep him in trouble. _

_But the truth was Joey Potter was what keeps him in trouble, her and her long legs, big brown eyes, and very kissable mouth. Remembering his focus he stealthy walked over to her table, coming up behind her. "Joey." _

_She looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. "Doug." _

"_Can we talk?" He looked around the room, he was noticeably uncomfortable._

"_Depends, do we need to go to a secure location, or will right here do if I promise to use your codename." Joey held back the chuckle, he was searching the room as if he suspected the CIA to jump and grab him at any time. "Sit down and talk Doug, or shut up and leave." _

" _Are you always this pleasant, or is it that time of the month." He said even as he did in fact sit down across from her._

_She dropped the pen down on the table and looked at him with shock and anger. " Are you actually suggesting that there is no other reason for me to be upset with you other then my menstrual period, cause if you are, then you're a bigger tool then I ever imagined." _

"_Look Joey…" _

_Joey closed her notebook and glared at him." Let me guess… Joey I've been thinking about how wrong this is, how young you are and how old I am, and how impossible this situation is, that I'm violating the trust of Bessie and even Pacey." She reaches across and places a hand over his." I think it's in our best interest if we don't see each other again." She dropped his hand and picked up her pen opening the notebook again and starting to write." How'd I do?"_

"_I'm serious Joey." _

"_So am I." She closed the book again." Do I look like I need this?"" Seriously do you really think I enjoy spending half my time making out you, and the other breaking up with you, cause I don't." _

"_Joey this was doomed from the beginning." _

"_Yes it was, and now I 'm through, there will be no run ins, no more meetings secret or otherwise." She began to pack up her books." You may be under the impression that I don't understand what's happening but I do, I'm aware of all the possible consequences of this, and I don't care, but I'm also tired of being the only one that seems to admitting that there's more here then just some hurried make out sessions in your cruiser." Snapping her back pack closed, she gave him a smile that sent chills down his spine." So for the first time in whatever the hell this is we're doing, I'm dumping you, Bye Deputy Doug." _

_She moved away from the table with her head held high, but inside she was hurting, for some unknown reason she actually liked Doug Witter and was starting to develop something deeper for him, but as usual she was destined to end up alone. _

"_Joey." _

_She turned and smiled at the only man she was sure would be termed her favorite ex. "Jack, hey how's it going?" _

"_Good, I'm doing well, I haven't seen you in a, well out side of school that is, movie nights haven't been as much fun since you stopped coming." _

_Joey smiled and shook her head." You can't fool me Jack, movie nights were never fun, just something to do in between parties." _

" _True, but still the fact remains that it just not as much fun listening to Pacey trash Dawson's obsession as it was listening you two do it in the middle of you or your knock down drag outs." _

"_Well I haven't been in the mood lately, but you know what things are looking up, I think I'm getting that social bug that causes me to leave my cave, and pretend to be a normal teenager again." _

"_Really, because your bug just happens to coincide with a very promising party." _

"_A party when like tonight?" At his nod, she smiled. "Now who is stupid enough to chance a party midweek?" _

"_That would be me." Nodding he continued." With Andie back in the treatment center and my father overseas for the month, and me at Gram; I thought I have an empty house full of liquor what better use for both then a large party bound to get out of control, and bring nothing but trouble." _

"_Well at least you're aware of the follies of your plan." _

"_Of course, I have no illusions. This will end in some kind of disaster, but as a wise man once said 'Sometimes you just got to say fuck it.'" _

_Joey nodding and seeing Doug over Jack's shoulder, she agreed." You're right, so what time should I be there, so that I can enjoy myself before the doom sets in." _

"_8 but brings cloths I figure we can crash after the party, and if we're still alive in the morning just head out from there." Jack started moving toward the exit and when he passed Joey he took her book bag from her before he went to hold open the door for her._

" _Okay, but I have to warn you, if I get really drunk, I'm not going to school." _

_Jack followed her and laughed." See I always knew you had it in you to be a wild and reckless delinquent." _

"_Jack you have no idea." _

_The party seemed to be done by the time Doug got the call and managed to come over. Just pulling up into the drive way he could tell this was going to be messy; cars littered the front lawn along with beer cans, liquor bottles, clothes, and even some teenagers. "Christ." _

_Checking the mailbox, he knew he was in for more trouble 'McPhee', Pacey's friends, which meant Joey's friends. Well at least he knew she wouldn't be at a wild party on a Wednesday night, she'd be holed up in her room study for some class that she was already weeks ahead of , or watching E.T. with Dawson. _

_Preparing himself for anything h could find he gave his best 'cop knock' on the door, and waited for an answer. A minute of banging around and glass breaking the door was pulled open and he was meet with nothing, until he looked down, and saw Jack McPhee on the floor with Jen Lindley sprawled on top of him, seemingly have passed out after their long trek to the door. "Great." _

_Stepping over them he walked further into the house and gazed at the destruction. Like outside the inside was plastered with remnants of alcohol, clothes, drunken teens, paintings and pictures half of the walls, and dishes everywhere. His brother was sleeping on the piano bench, one teen was folded up and asleep in the fire place, and if he was mistaken that was Dawson Leery sleeping on the kitchen table, he was amazed anyone could sleep with the sound of Aerosmith going full blast. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY UP." When that didn't work he walked over to the stereo and turned it off, which at least got some of them moving. "WAKEY WAKEY." _

_Pacey was the first one up, he lifted his head off the bench, and had a slice of pizza stuck to his face, as he tried to focus on his surroundings. "Doug what you doing here?"_

"_There was a compliant from the neighbors." He helped his brother to his feet, and shoved in the direct of the front door." Now go start waking your friends, and get them out of here, but you leave McPhee to me." _

_That done Doug started up the stairs a little afraid of what he would find considering what he'd seen so far. He was relieved when he realized he had one door to go, and found the upstairs relatively untouched. He opened the last door and was just too stunned to move. _

_There in the master bedroom lying over a half naked spread eagle boy he had never seen was Joey Potter. _

_Forty Minutes later _

_Doug sat in his cruiser a few feet away from the Potter B&B, just starting at the house._

"_Hey Doug." Bessie watched him jump and gave a delighted chuckle." Is there a reason why you're parked outside my house?" _

_He rolled down the window, and smiled at his old friend." Hey Bessie, I'm hear because there have been reports of some teenagers skipping school in the woods back here probably using the old shack of Dawson and Pacey's as a make out spot." He noticed that she had Alexander and that they were on their way somewhere." Where are you off to, don't you have guest for the week?" _

" _Yeah, but Joey came home from her overnight at Jack's sick as a dog, so she's staying home from school, and while she's semi conscious I thought we get some errands done." _

"_Oh what do you think she has?" _

"_Truthfully." At his nod she gave the Potter Grin." A hangover, but she's been pretty quiet since Dad went back to jail, so I'm cutting her some slack." She checked her watch and gave him a small wave." I have to go, be careful Dougie, those teenagers can get wild." _

_Watching Bessie pull away with Alexander, he let his eyes go back to the house." Trust me I know." _


	7. A World outside the Window

The Unseen Obstacle CH.7

I Disclaim

The day seemed to be dragging on, but for some reason Joey didn't seem to mind. Things were improving, her heart was still in rubble but her spirit was returning. She knew who to thank for that Pacey and Jen, even Jack somehow knew she needed a distraction.

Dawson however was a different story, he'd been dogging her step ever since she kicked him out of her house four nights ago, and with the weekend fast approaching she knew she didn't have any academic excuses to get him off her back.

She knew sooner or later she was going to have to talk to him, but for the life of her she didn't know why. It wasn't fair that he felt he was owed an explanation for the choices she made in her life that didn't concern him; after all he didn't consider her, whenever he made a decision why did she have to.

"Joey."

"Jack." She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, the sound of footsteps behind her had made her tense up, thinking she had finally lost the game and been found by Dawson." I'm so glad to see you."

"Still playing hide and be hidden with neighbor boy."

"Yeah, and he's getting better."

"Well then let me be your guard, if he shows we'll say we're eloping to Vegas." Jack puts his arms out for her bag, and winks when she drops it in them.

"Okay, but that would actually just make him more eager and paranoid."

"I know but it's just fun to watch him try to process information that doesn't involve him, he gets this look like everyone around him is speaking German, and he only knows French."

"You don't like Dawson do you, Jack?"

" It's not that I don't like him, I just don't get him, he claims to be everybody's friend, but he seems perpetually clueless, I mean I don't know what's going on with you, but I just know you need me…"

"Jack the thing is…" she really didn't want to tell Jack about her and Doug, not that she didn't trust him or want to confide in him, it was just she didn't want to relive the heartache and humiliation again. " It's…"

" No Joey, you don't get it, I don't need to know what it is, I want you to talk to me about it, but if you can't I understand, cause I know that you told Jen or Pacey, and that you're talking to someone about it." " But Blonde boy doesn't seem to get that, and every time I find him trying question you I just want to him it. " "I mean how someone is your best friend and soul mate when you don't pickup the hints that they need space."

"So you want to hit him, but you don't hate him."

"Yeah, I can't figure that out either, I think it's left over from my heterosexual days, when he punched, either that or its causes his so annoying."

Joey nodded, and they continued to walk." Jack it's not that I don't want to tell you, I just don't want to have to relive it again."

He threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer." That's okay Joey; I don't have to know what it is to help you through it."

"Oh if only you weren't gay." Joey pinched his cheek and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"You ain't saying nothing no other female at Capeside says daily Joey." Jen said as she popped up from around the corner Pacey dragging behind her." It's a real shame that all the men at this school are either Jerks, gay, or Pacey."

"I think I'm insulted Lindely." Pacey stopped into front of his three friends, and paused looking at Joey giving her a small sincere smile." I'll have you know that I'm a very hot commodity at this school, Grade A Prime Hunk."

Jack looked at the other two girls grinning." Would it be ironic if I said that was the gayest statement I've ever heard?"

"Not ironic exactly but fairly accurate in its gayness." Joey disagreed, but nodded." I think we get off this subject before Pacey's next statement, puts him on the one of the other two categories."

'Hey guys." It simultaneous and silent, all four groaned and rolled their eyes as their turned to see Dawson standing there fidgeting with his book bag.

"Hey Dawson." The resignation and greeting was combined, between them all.

"So what's up for the weekend?"

"Nothing much the party scene seems old, and any trip to Boston would require money."

Dawson nodded." So how about a movie night?" "I got the directors cut of Minority Report, if you guys are interested. "

The silence was deafening, Jack and Jen obviously didn't care if they spent their night bored at Dawson's or bored at Grams' house, but Pacey wasn't going to deal with Dawson unless he needed to , and he would only need to if Joey was going to, so the three all shot looks that asked the question 'do we want to?'

"Sure Dawson, why not." She was tired of ducking him, and if you took out the fact that he was involved it was a pretty sweet deal, a night with Tom Cruise and her friends." So what time do you want to start?"

"Actually if it okay with everyone I thought maybe you could over a little earlier, and then maybe we can have a talk."

"Sure.' Standing a little straighter she meet his eyes, she wasn't hiding anymore and now was as good as time as any to hash this out with him. "I'll be over at 7."

"Yeah, and we'll come by 7:30 quarter to 8 with some pizza and goodies." Pacey told Dawson but he was looking at Joey as he said it. "Jen, Jackers, you good for that time?"

"Yeah. "

"Okay that good, I'll see you guys then." Dawson nodded and headed out the exit. Leaving the three friends staring at Joey, concern in their eyes.

"Calm down guys, I can handle Dawson." She took her book bag back from Jack and followed the root that Dawson took, stooping at the door, to wave goodbye." See ya tonight."

"Bye Joey." Jen said and waited till she saw the brunette disappear down the steps before she looked at her boys. "So are we all worried about this 'talk'?"

"She'll do fine, she's right she can take Dawson." Jack said confident in Joey's strength.

"Yeah, and if she can't I will." Pacey said before moving toward the exit." Come on people let's not waste our weekend here."

Dawson opened the door at 7:00 exactly surprised to find Joey at his door, and not climbing through his window." What are you doing knocking on the door?"

"Well I didn't want to interrupt you, by just barging in."

"No I meant why not use the window?"

"Because I don't do that anymore."

"Joey you've been using the ladder since forever, why would you stop?"

She walked further into the room and dropped her jacket on the bed." Cause I've changed and coming in through the window isn't what I do anymore."

"This is what we needed to talk about, what's going on Joey, you and Pacey, you and Jack, you and Jen; I'm getting all these vibes from but no ones telling me anything."

"Nothing is going on."

"They why were you crying on Monday, why were you being held by PACEY?"

"Don't say it like that, likes there's something wrong with Pacey being there for me, he's my friend, and he was acting as a friend should."

"I thought I was your friend, Joey?"

"You are but that doesn't mean that I can't have more then one, isn't that what you wanted, when you said you weren't ready for us months ago, that we needed to see the world outside this room and outside us."

"So you and Pacey is to punish me for not being ready."

"No it's part of me finding a world outside that window, that I was too afraid to go after till you forced me too, it's about me liking the world that I found, and not wanting to go back to close view that I once had."

"Joey I don't want to close that view I want to see it with you." She sank down on the edge of the bed, and he followed taking her hand in his." I wasn't ready last time you asked, I needed more time to be as sure as you were, but I'm there now."

"Dawson." This was what she afraid of that his on again off again love was back in it's on position." When we decided to take a step back from each other, I learned something, I learned that I'm not that girl that you love, I can't be, I be can your friend and even your best friend, but I can't be your girlfriend, not now or I don't think ever again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I learned that I do love you, but I'm not in love with you."

"That's impossible."

"So we're what just going to sit here and wait?" Jen asked the two boys from the back seat. "Shouldn't we be outside the window listening?"

"No Jennifer, we're going to sit for another…" Jack checked his watch." Seven minutes, and then go save Joey from blonde boy."

"What do you think they're talking about? " Jen said staring at Dawson's window, curiosity shining form her eyes.

"If I know Dawson, he wants answers about her behavior."

Jack turned and looked at Pacey eyebrows raised." What's wrong with her behavior?"

"It's no longer centered on him."

" It's not impossible Dawson, it's fact, you're very special to me, and you have a place in my heart that no one will ever be able take from you, but you don't have my whole heart, it's not something I can give you."

"I don't understand last year…."

"Last year I was sixteen and couldn't believe that there was anything outside of us and the things that happened in this room, but now I know better." "There are six billion people in this world Dawson, and it was silly of me to think that I look just across the creek and find that one person that I was supposed to be with without considering all those others." She place d hand over his, and he snatched his away, sighing she stood and got her jacket." I think should forgo movie night, you and the others have fun okay?"

"No movie night off, I don't think I can entertain tonight, can you pass that on to the others."

"Sure." She closed the bedroom door behind her, and started down the step, she knew she should feel better, because Dawson knowing that was no chance got rid of some of her guilt, but it didn't stop the pain of her Doug not being together.

She walked outside and found her three friends just getting out the car, and in the midst of an argument." Guys, problems?"

They shut up quickly and all gave her a smile that left her feeling like she was what they were talking about." Nothing, what you doing down here."

"Ah, movie night in canceled." She past them and waved them to follow." We'll watch something at the B&B."

They nodded and Jack and Jen piled into the back of the car, and Joey in front, Pacey looked over at her." You okay?"

"I'm surviving, but I don't think Dawson can say the same."


	8. A Man in Love

The Unseen Obstacle CH.8

I Disclaim

_Three Months Ago_

_Joey opened the door on the second knock and felt her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Doug Witter, not just at her house but not in uniform, wearing only a pair worn jeans and midnight blue tennis shirt. "Deputy Doug." _

"_Joey." _

"_Bessie and Bodie aren't in, they're having dinner in Boston." _

"_I know." _

"_Then want to tell me why you're here." She looked him up and down." You're not here on police business." _

"_No, I'm not." _

"_Doug I'm getting bored here, what do you want." _

"_An explanation." _

_Joey gave a small bitter laugh and tried to shut the door, but didn't get there in time to keep out Doug's foot." Go away Deputy Doug." _

_Rolling his eyes as the tiny woman tried to push him out of the door, he used his shoulder knock the door back practically dropping her on her butt. "No can do Josephine." _

"_You know this is some form of harassment, you not in uniform, you don't have a warrant, and you're barging into my house, I can report you for this." _

"_Really and when Bessie comes home and finds cop cars outside her house, you explain how I found you half naked on football player at the party at Jack's last month." _

"_What football player?" _

'_What football player?' The guy it took Doug a five hour to track down, Paul Baines a halfback on the Capeside football team. He had five speeding tickets, drove a blue late model Chevy cavalier, and had 2.8 GPA. How could she not know him, she was all over him when Doug found them. "Your friend from Jacks party." _

"_Baine." Jack's friend from the football team." What's Baine got to do with you?" _

"_What's he got to do with me?" Doug asked incuriously." I don't know Joey, maybe when I find the two of you in bed together; I think I'm owed an explanation." _

_Joey took in his indignation and scoffed, before sitting down on the couch and turning the T.V. up." No I don't think you are cause what ever we were we weren't as of a month ago , so I owe you nothing, least of all explanation as if you were my boyfriend, so please see yourself out."_

"_So you just think I'm going to accept that and leave." _

" _Well Dougie you're sure as hell not going to wait around till Bessie and Bodie return and have to explain to them your intense interest in my sex life, not while Bessie's so protective, and Bodie so handy with those kitchen knives." _

"_Want to try me?" _

"_Seventeen will get you twenty." _

"_I'm serious Joey." _

" _No you're not Doug, you're territorial , you're a dog that had a bone, you didn't really want the bone until you saw another dog with it, but what you didn't count on was that I'm not a bone, I don't care what you want or that you're angry, I just want to move on with my life without having to deal with you." _

"_So that's it." He ran a hand through his short hair annoyed to no end. "After a month together now you're with him and I get no explanation." _

_Joey flicked off the TV. and tossed the remote on couch before she rose to face him. " When were we together, cause I remember 'talks' in your cruiser, but no actually relationship, and no I'm not with Baine, and there is an explanation I'm just not giving it to you." _

_And there it was in her eyes, everything Joey Potter every meant or feel was in her eyes, and right now was a challenge. To get an explanation all he had to do was admit the truth. That he was more then a dog with a bone, that he cared about her, that the thought that something anything happening with the halfback was killing him, she was killing him. Slowly and with each every breath she took that was done to show him that he wasn't her focus, like she was his._

_Joey Potter may feel like she has no clue when it comes to the opposite sex, but she was a master, she had him right where she wanted him, and had the Leery kid there too. It wasn't that they were dogs with bones; it was that they were just men being led astray by a sirens song. They fought against it because they knew it would kill them, that they couldn't handle it. He didn't fight wanting Joey cause he didn't really want her, he fought the wanting because he knew he couldn't handle her._

"_And if I said I loved you." _

_That stopped her; she dropped back on the heel of her feet. She had never considered that, but she quickly shook the thought from her head, that just wasn't possible." I said you're lying." _

" _Really cause a man in love doesn't see red at the sight of the woman he loves in bed with another man, cause a man in love doesn't track down that man and contemplate pulling him over and beating him senseless for being that close to said woman, cause a man in love doesn't spend hours going over every moment we spend trying find out if they meant the same to you as it did to me, but you're right I'm probably lying cause that's not love." _

_That said he began moving toward the door, his hand was on the knob when her heard her same something, but her voice was so small he couldn't make it out." What?"_

"_Baine is gay, he was only at the party to try to hit on Jack but he lost his courage." Joey said as she walked into the foyer still a few feet away but closes enough." So he ended up drinking with me in Jack's parents room, except that there was an accident with a bottle, and we ended up drenched in rum , which is why we weren't wearing much we when woke up, but again as he is gay, nothing happened." "Which I think is good sign that my attraction to homosexuals is beginning to wane." _

"_Really?" He said taking a step closer to her. "That's good." _

"_Yeah." Joey nodding." I think however I'm developing another even sicker attraction." _

"_Do tell." _

"_I am beginning to find Police Deputies attractive, really attractive." _

_Doug backtracking toward the front door aware that she was in fact following him, with a spark in his eye that was making it harder for him to breath. "That could be problematic."_

"_I know especially in this tiny little town, where there are only three deputies. " She was now only inches away from him, close enough where she could smell his sandalwood cologne, she had him basically trapped it was her of the door. "Maybe I should move to a bigger town." _

"_Or you could see what happens with the deputies here." He said as he slid his arm around her waist._

"_Well I could." She said as she slipped her arms around his neck. "But Deputy Fuller is married, and Deputy O'Neil is old and fat, which only leaves Deputy Witter who is complicated to say the least." _

"_I think Deputy Witter is a lot less complicated then you've been led to believe." _

"_Really, cause my sister and brother-in- law will be back soon." _

"_Oh." His armed tightened around her waist not letting her go. "But she's not here yet." _

"_No, she's not here yet." Joey said as she raised herself up on her tip toes, and kissed Deputy Witter, after all he was the cutest of the Deputies. _


	9. Bessie Knows

The Unseen Obstacle CH.9

I Disclaim

"I need a favor."

Jen cracked opened her bloodshot eyes and stared at, she hadn't been drinking but it was way too early for her to be up and coherent." Are you kidding me, its not even ten yet?"

"Come on Jen, you owe me." Joey pushed past the smaller woman, and walked into the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee, and then handing the blonde as she staggered in.

"How do I owe you?" She asked taking the coffee and drinking it down.

"Remember when you first moved here, and I wanted to kick your ass, well I didn't and now I need to collect."

The coffee finally taking effect she stared at the brunette with laughing eyes." So let me get this straight, because you didn't beat me up when I first moved here, I know owe you a debt?" At Joey's nod, Jen laughed." Have you been drinking some Irish coffee this morning Miss Potter?"

"No but I really need this favor done."

"Okay let's pretend for a moment that I'm following your insane Potter-like Logic, what would the favor entail, because I'm completely against nudity unless it's tasteful."

" I'm just asking you to check up on Dawson, if you decided you want to get naked with him them, that's a decision you're making on your own, and I'd appreciate it if you keep part of that information to yourself."

"Why?"

"Because part of my realizing that I wasn't in love with Dawson, was understanding that the thought of him naked creeps out, so obviously the though of you two naked does the same, it nothing personal against you it just ew….."

Jen picked up a muffin and threw it at Joey." I meant why do I need to check up on Dawson?"

" Because after our talk Friday night, I'm not his favorite person, and he apparently said something to upset Pacey, which crosses him off the list, and Jack has this intense desire to hit Dawson and as we can't predict when that will manifest itself, we're left with you as he doesn't have any other friends."

"So what know Jen Lindley has to watch E.T. and soothing the budding director? " Jen finishes dropping her head against the table, before bringing it back up to glare at Joey." I'm not happy about this, I HATE E.T."

Joey smiles but reaches over and pats Jen's head." I know but I'll find someway to make this up to you."

"You want to make it up to me, tell me what happened Friday in Dawson's room?"

Joey sighed. "What I think we all knew was coming, he wants there to be an us again, and I can't do, even if there wasn't that other person, then there'd be the fact that I don't want to be fifteen anymore doing this Siskel and Ebert routine, having a sleep overs, and seventh grade make out sessions. She ran a hand through head, and gave Jen a look of confusion." Maybe I was too young for you know who, but I'm definitely too old Dawson."

"I know Jo."

"Do you, because he's not growing and I can't seem to stop."

"Joey it's not your fault, that you're moving on and maturing, you have to do what makes you happy, you can't stall your life to satisfy Dawson." Jen helps Joey out of the chair and pushes her toward the door." Go home, I'll handle Leery."

"Thanks Jen." She tossed the blonde a wave, and then darted out the house and straight to her boat not even glancing at the home that she knew so well.

Jen watched Joey hop into her boat and begin paddling away and turned to look at the Leery house, she noticed that the movement behind Dawson's window and groaned. She hated being in the middle of a Joey/Dawson drama, why anyone wanted a relationship that was this difficult to begin with she'd never understand, but sadly for her she knew that a lot of people in Capeside had a problem understand the truth of the Joey/Dawson soap opera. And now she had to go comfort the King of Not Understanding.

"Josephine Lillian Potter."

Joey almost lost her balance and fell into the water as she finished tying her boat up. She glared at her sister." Are you insane, surprising me like that, I could have fallen in?"

Bessie scoffed at the younger woman, her sister had been rowing that boat since before she knew how to ride a bike, she knew for a fact that as stupid and dangerous as it was Joey could row drunk, she didn't think for a moment that surprising her on the dock would cause any serious injury. "Yeah right, get up we need to talk."

Joey groaned but did as she was asked, she hated talks with her sister, and they always involved bad news. Pregnancy, Cancer, jail time, and money problems were always the center of Bessie's talks, and for once Joey wasn't sure she could take any more bad news." Can we save this for later?"

"No it past time we talked about this." Bessie led her little sister into the kitchen glad that for one Sunday morning they didn't have B&B guest to cater to." Where were you this morning?"

"I just had an errand to run across the creek."

Bessie gave a frustrated sigh." You know Joey I've been waiting for months for you to share with me what's going on with you, you've been in all sorts of moods lately, giggly and happy one moment, depressing and sad the next, or my personal favorite angry and bitchy." " Now because Bodie and I love you very much we've been putting up with your bi-polar moods swings, but now I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing."

"Joey, I'm not stupid…"

"No one said you were?"

"You don't think I know about your secret boyfriend?"

OH GOD

"You don't think I saw the cruiser 'hidden' in the woods."

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD

She knew, Bessie knew about Doug, which meant Bodie knew, and OH GOD where was Bodie." Where….where…is Bodie? I don't hear him." Please say tell me he's not on his way to Virginia.

"Bodie left to give us sometime to talk."

Joey nodded but still went to check the kitchen knives." Oh, you sure he didn't go to visit anyone we know?"

Bessie smirked, but shook her head." Joey, Bodie is not going to beat up your boyfriend."

"Okay….um."

"Joey calm down, I know why you had to keep it a secret."

"You do?"

"Yes, hey I was there at your eighth birthday party." Seeing the look of confusion on her sister's face, she ruffled the younger girl hairs and smiled." I know what Dawson's like when Pacey gets the toy."

"Pacey?"

"Yeah you know the guy you've been sneaking around with for months, the one who's been stealing his brother's cruiser so you two could make out in the woods behind the house."

Joey eyes went wide, and released a nervous laugh." Oh yeah Pacey, Pacey J. Witter, that's who I've been seeing for the ALL these past months, yes, you got me."

"Yeah I got you, but Jo you have to know it won't do anyone of you any good if Dawson finds this out on his own, you have to at least tell him that you're together now, he doesn't have to know about what happened in the past, but if you want to keep him in your life, and truthfully I don't see why you would want to, but if you do, you have to tell him."

Joey nodded still too stunned to really be a part of the conversation." Yeah you're right, so I'll go and call Pacey, and we'll talk about telling Dawson."

"Good." Bessie stood and grabbed her sister in a hug, and kissed her cheek." I'm glad we're finally being honest with each other."

"Yeah me too."


	10. Joey and the Witter Men

The Unseen Obstacle CH.10

I Disclaim

_Two Months Ago_

"_Potter." Joey almost dropped the book she was placing in her locker, and quickly turned and expecting to see Doug, but was slightly disappointed when she just saw Pacey. "How is my favorite Ice Queen?" _

"_Busy Jailbait." _

"_Seriously Joey." Pacey leaned against her locker and gave her a small smile." Remember how we're and friends look out for each other and do things together." "In that spirit what do you say we check out the movies this evening, it's always been fun." _

"_Since when have the movies been fun?" _

"_Since it's doesn't include an opinionated blonde or his nerdy role model Spielberg." _

"_Oh you mean that one time when we went to see Dumbo." _

"_Yeah." _

"_Pacey…" Joey started to let him down easy and give an excuse of having a paper to write, but then she caught sight of another familiar yet in her opinion annoying blonde. Andie McPhee was just up ahead of them flirting with some guy that Joey had never seen before, and suddenly all the pieces fit. "Sure why not, I get to see a movie, have a great meal, make you pay for it all, what's not love." _

"_Alright Potter, I'll pay but you better put out." _

_She gave him a serene smile, right before she jab him in the stomach with her fist." Or you could pay, and I won't tell anyone how you cried all through Bambi." _

"_I was eight."_

"_Yeah the first time, explain the other five times." _

"_You are an evil wench." _

"_Oh admit it Pacey, deep down, don't you really like abusive woman." _

"_Shut up Potter, and tell when to pick you up." _

"_Uh… how bout I meet you at the theater, at six, I have to go do something really quick, but at six I'm all yours until the money runs out." _

"_See ya then Potter." _

_Joey waved o Pacey before shutting her locker and heading out, wondering how exactly she was going to get out of her plans with the other Witter she was suppose to see. _

_Doug watched the woods surrounding the Potter B&B, what were the chances that the one day he needed to head out early would be the one the day that someone besides him and Joey were in the woods actually making out." Don't these people have homes to go to?" _

_He left his cruiser and the partially hidden path that let to the old shack located deep in the woods. He had to make this fast, get the kids out, and then be on his way, he had a romantic night to plan for and horny high school punk was messing up his plans. _

_He stopped about three feet from the shack and checked the road; sure enough there was a car, a blue late model cavalier. "Blue Cavalier." Like Paul Baine drove, suddenly Doug felt very weary going up to the shack, he knew it wasn't Joey in there with him, cause loved him , of that he was certain, but the idea that he might find Jack McPhee in there was appealing at all. "Suck it up Doug." Stepping just outside the door, knocked on the door of the shack." Alright you two break it up this is private property, come on out." _

_He lent against a tree and waiting he could hear the rustling of clothes, and whispered words, but when he looked up he got the shock of his life. It was indeed Paul Baines but it wasn't Jack with him, it was Andie Pacey's ex that followed behind the halfback. She noticed him and quickly dropped her eyes to the ground. "Ah like I said private property and you two are trespassing, so I need you to clear out." _

_They both moved toward the car, but Doug stopped Paul and moved his head to the side, the kid followed and Doug just stared at him. "Do you remember me?" _

"_Ah yeah, you're Witter's brother." _

"_Yeah Deputy Witter, I was your wake up call at Jack's bout two months ago." Doug scratched his chin and shook his head." Now call me crazy but weren't you with another girl then." _

"_Huh." The blonde halfback furrowed his brow obviously deep in thought." Oh you mean the Potter chick, naw man she's too much work, I had to tell her I was gay to even get her alone." "Don't get me wrong she's hot as hell, but she got more issues then I like in a girl I'm just trying to score with, know what I mean?" _

"_Yeah, I know." Being naive was no one on the list and for the first time in an hour Doug's smile was genuine." Look ah… what's your name." _

"_Paul Baine." _

"_Here's the thing Baine, there are cameras in the trees, watching this place to prevent trespassing, and since you got caught on camera, I have to fine you for trespassing." 'And trying to sleep with Joey' "Now here's we I do you a favor Paul, the trespassing fine is a grand." _

"_Dude." _

"_I know it's unfair." What was really unfair was that he couldn't pop this kid, and get away with it." But cause you know my brother, I'm going to slash that in half and make it only five hundred." Doug took out his notebook and started writing the ticket, it was a massive abuse of power but after years on the straight and narrow he felt he was owed a little compensation." Here you go Paul, not on private property okay? Bye." _

_Doug swaggered off whistling under his breath, and feeling happier then he had in hours. By the time he reached his car, he knew two things, one was he couldn't tell Joey that Paul Baine wasn't gay, two was that he couldn't let Pacey find out that Andie was Paul's new conquest. He had just settled into his cruiser when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. "Josephine you got a death wish." _

"_If I said yes, would you use the hand cuffs?" _

"_Joey…." He groaned, before turning to look at her in seated in his back seat." What are you doing here; I thought we were meeting at my place later." _

"_Yeah." Joey bit her lip and moved her hair behind her ear." I don't think I'll be able to make it, tonight." _

"_What, why?" _

"_I have a friend in crisis, and they need me tonight, so can we reschedule or maybe I could see you later on tonight?" _

_He wanted to refuse, he had been waiting all week to spend some time with her, but she wouldn't be the woman he loved if she didn't put her friends first." Sure, call me when you're free and we'll work something out." _

"_See, I knew there was a reason I loved you, I kissed you but …" _

"_Yeah, I know." They were parked to close to the road, and anyone driving by could see them, and them getting caught meant more then just the secret coming out. "See ya later." _

"_Just try to stop me." Joey gave him a wink, and then ducked down sneaking out of the car, and heading toward her house._

"_That was a god awful movie, Pacey." Joey pushed through the double doors of the theater, and glared at her friend." I can't believe you took me to see Van Wilder."_

"_What I thought you would want to laugh." _

"_And you thought that movie would do it." He shrugged his shoulders and keep walking his head was hanging low, and." Pacey what's going on?" _

"_Nothing just two friends getting together for a movie and some dinner." _

"_Pacey, be honest with me." Joey moved toward the wall and pulled him back there with her, so that other people could move past." Friends tell each other things." _

_Pacey looked at her out of the corner of his eye." You know she's back don't you, that's why you said you come, I know you were going to turn me down Potter." _

"_Well that before you offered to pay." She took in his posture, and his lowered head, and silently damned Andrea McPhee, if there was ever someone she was going to make pay it was that girl, it wasn't enough that she had to try to change Pacey when they were dating, but she also had to break his heart. "Pacey?"  
_

"_Yes?" _

_She turned toward him and gave him a very unJoey like smile, before she hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek." I love you Pacey." _

"_Thank you Potter." He threw his arm over her shoulder, and began leading toward the dinner on the corner.  
" Come on maybe if I feed you, you won't talk so much." _

_Joey elbowed him in the gut and laughed at the face he made." Big baby." She wrapped her hand around his arm and stayed by his side, knowing he needs the comfort and glad she could give it._

_So focused on helping Pacey deal, she never noticed Doug Witter leaving the bookstore just across the street, staring at them like he never seen them before, and never noticed how right they looked together. _


	11. Dawson is a Tool

The Unseen Obstacle CH.11

I Disclaim

The Dawson opened his bedroom door and the let his smile drop from his face, he had expected Joey to come back tell she was wrong, confused, still hurt by his rejection last spring, but it was only Jen." Oh, Hello."

"Dawson." He just nodded and flopped back onto to his bed, not asking her in but not shutting the door in her face either. "I'm super thanks for asking."

"Jen I'm not in the mood."

"I know, well I don't know exactly, but I kind of got the feeling that you're not having the best day, so I thought I stop by with a movie and say hey." She pulled a rental tape of E.T. from behind her back and smiles." Hey."

"What's going on Jen?"

"I brought E.T." Jen said innocently knowing that wasn't what he was asking, but that was all she was going to give him, she's not breaking any confidence just to cheer him up. "It's your favorite right."

"You know what I mean, what is she doing Jen, why is she pushing me away."

"Dawson, she's not."

"SHE IS." Dawson met her eyes, and she could see the tears building up in his eyes." She is, she avoids me, she puts me off, she turns corners when she sees me coming, and she goes to Pacey or Jack when she's hurt."

"Dawson…."

"She does."

Jen drops the tape on the floor and glares at him. She wants to feel bad for him, but he's not concerned about why Joey is hurt, he's upset that she won't tell him why. "Yes she does, do you know why?" "Because they listen, they don't badger her with questions when she doesn't want to talk, they don't make her doubt her thoughts and feelings, they let her be her."

"I don't do that?" He asked incredulously.

"No you don't, you want Joey to be Joey that climbs through your window and watches a movie with you and then spends the night, but she's not that Joey anymore, she changed, and you were the catalysts for the change." "You closed yourself off from Joey; asked Pacey to take care of her, what did you think was going to happen when you were her world and then you took it all away."

"I needed time."

"Good, you got it, but tell me you didn't expect Joey to just go to her room and wait." He keeps his head down, and she got a thought that caused more anger then she liked to deal with towards one person." Tell me Dawson, that you didn't expect her to stop living till you got ready for her."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth, did you really want her to just stand still and wait for you."

"Yes."

"Even thought you moved on with Eve."

"Liked she moved on with Jack."

Jen nodded finally understanding." Oh so this tit for tat, whatever one gets to do so does the other, because Joey hooked up with Jack, you got to hook up with Eve, but it can't work like that."

"Why not?"

"Because people that love each other can't do an eye for an eye in a relationship, a relationship is about love, trust, and forgiveness, you can't hold grudges against her for things she's done."

"Why not, she's doing it to me." Dawson leapt off the bed and confronted Jen eye to eye." Right now she's befriending Pacey and Jack to punish me for not being ready."

"She's know Pacey since she was what like two months old, If remember my story correctly, she met Pacey before she met you, she's been friends with him forever, so what they're closer now." "And Jack, Jack is a great guy that cares for Joey, they became friend when they were dating and they didn't end it because the relationship didn't work out." "Those are friendships she had before you decided you need space, you need to think up a new excuse."

"She's not letting me in, Jen."

"Why does she have to, Dawson."

"So I can help her."

"You don't have to know what's wrong to help her; you just need to be there for her."

"No, that's ship has sailed, if she turning her back on us then she's turning her on me,"

Jen stared at him, did he really think he still had that kind of power over her, that to keep their friendship she would just start another doomed relationship with him." Don't do it Dawson."

"She did it, not me." "I'm here, I'm waiting, and I'm ready to fulfill our destiny."

"Dawson, if you do this you will lose her, she will walk away and don't be surprised if some of your friends follow her out." "This is emotional blackmail as it ugliest form, and it will cost you."

"Anyone who's ever been in love will understand my stand point."

"You better hope so." Jen picked up the tape and rushed out the room. She had honestly tried but Dawson didn't want to be happy he didn't want to understand, he just wanted Joey on his terms.

The phone ring for five minutes she was sure, and each and every ring made her more nervous then the last. "Come on Pacey."

"Ello."

"PACEY, thank god, come over here, now."

Across town Pacey held the away from his ear and tried to wake up, it was too early on Sunday to be having a conversation." Potter calm down, what's going on."

"You need to get here." She whispered into the phone, Bessie was still in the kitchen, but she keeps passing be Joey place on the couch, and giving her knowing looks and smiles." Actually no, meet me at the diner in thirty minutes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, be there Witter." She clicked the phone off, and tossed the phone on the loveseat, and looked up and found her sister's laughing face." What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to know even in love you and Pacey are still fighting." She grinned and wandered into the kitchen. "Of course I bet now you've found a better use for all that tension." When she was met with silence she popped her head back out. "I meant that…"

"I know what you meant, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ever do that again, and just stayed away from all sexual innuendos. "

Jack stumbled into the kitchen and was surprised to find Jen dressed and sitting there drinking a cup of coffee." Am I in the wrong house, how long have you been up?"

"Too long, I was woken at the crack of dawn by Joey and her need for a favor; I should have shut the door in her face."

"What was the favor?"

"To 'be there' for Dawson, but that's just an impossible task." She put the cup and looked at him." He is just so…. he refuses to… he's …he's…"

"A Tool."

"Exactly." "I didn't go there to talk about Joey, but you know him he's relentless, so we're talking about Joey, and he admits that he wanted Joey to wait for him, and that him being with Eve was fair because Joey had dated you, it was completely immature." "He doesn't want a real relationship with her; he just wants her to be what he wants at the moment."

"Like I said a Tool."

"It's worse then that Jack, he says that if Joey's not with him, then she can't be anything to him."

Jack dropped into the chair across from her and took a muffin. "Dawson is King of Tools."

"What is that going to do to her, Jack, I know that Joey doesn't want to be with him, but I think she always expected him to be part of her life as her friend, she has had Dawson in her life for so long, what is this ultimatum going to do to her on top of everything."

"Jen, Joey will be fine she has us, and she's been without Dawson for the last few months, and if that's the kind of threat that Dawson throws out, then he deserves to lose her and her friendship."

"What about Pacey?" "What about us, this changes the whole group?"

"Dawson made a decision and he knew the repercussions of it, Pacey will do what he think is best, as will you." "Me personally, I'm siding with Joey cause as I said DAWSON IS A TOOL."

Pacey slid into the booth at the back of the diner across from Joey. He could tell right away that she was a nervous wreck, she had a cup of coffee in front of her that didn't look they had been touched , but there were tons of shredding from napkins. "What's the hub bub?"

"I need a favor."

"Well I'm kinda still in the middle of the last favor you asked for, so what do you need now?"

"I need to you be my boyfriend."


	12. What Dougie wants

The Unseen Obstacle CH.12

I Disclaim

_One Month Ago_

_She took one more look around her, before she bolted across the street and slipped inside Doug's building. Finding a key under signed posted by his door she let herself in. _

_She was too keyed up to relax so she didn't sit down, she just walked around and paced, it was great day to be Joey Potter. _

_Just that thought made her laugh, how many times had that ever happened in her life, she couldn't really remember that many good day before her Mom got sick, and after that it was far and few between. It used to be that all her good days involved Dawson, but as she got older she had to admit Dawson and moments that included him was disappearing from list. The new list involved Jack, Jen, and Pacey, and now Doug was the star_

_She finally sat down on his couch, and let her head fall back inhaling his scent in the fabric, who would have thought that the guy that her sister called Dorky Doug would cause her this much happiness. _

_And she was deliriously happy, he listened to rant and rave, or just babble. He supported each and every dream, and even helped her create some news one. He was going to be so proud of her, when he found out her news. _

'" _Now here's sight I like to see." _

_Joey turned and let her face erupt in a large smile there he was her happiness, and dressed to kill too. Who ever knew that the Capeside Police Uniform would garner just a high place on her fantasy list? "What do you like to see?" _

_He closed the door, and leaned against the archway, and gave a lazy smile. "You anywhere." _

"_Have I told lately that I love you?" Joey said as she jumped over the couch and into a loose circle of his arms._

_Doug pulled her to him, and kissed her neck, moving her hair of the way so he could devote the attention to the creamy skin that it deserved. "Maybe but I still like to hear it." _

_Joey gave a blissful sigh, and she began massaging his shoulders, hating the fabric that separated her hands form the muscle she knew was beneath, but she knew what would happen if she tried to get him out of it. 'Joey you're too young for this', 'when you're ready, when the time is right'. If Douglas Witter knew how ready she was he would blush. _

"_When do you have to be home?"_

"_No curfew, I'm staying at Jen's and Gram's is out of town, and Jen and Jack are well… I don't want to know what Jack and Jen are doing cause it's probably illegal, and you be an officer of the court you'd be force to arrest them, and I really don't have to time to go visiting them at some Juvenile detention center" _

"_So you'll be at Jen's all alone till they get back in?" He stepped back and questioned her._

"_Nope.", _

_Doug narrowed his eyes partly because he was suspicious but mostly because he didn't want to notice the desire in his eyes. God he wanted her, everyday since the first time he kissed he, he wanted her more and more, no amount of touching was often for him, but he always forced himself to pull back. _

_Loving Joey Potter and making love to Joey Potter were two different things entirely, loving her was safe, or as safe he could get, but the other. Making loving to Joey Potter could seriously end him, it would give him a taste of something he wasn't sure he could hold onto, she was something he wasn't sure he could hold onto. "So where are you going to be Josephine?" _

"_You know, I actually like it when you call me Josephine."_

"_Josephine." _

_It comes out a growl as it had a tendency to do, when she was treading on dangerous ground with him. "Here." _

"_Joey." _

"_Now now mind of the gutter, Deputy Witter." She stepped back into his arms running her hand up his forearms. "Haven't you ever spent the night with a woman and just slept." _

"_We're not all Dawson Leery." _

"_Well I should hope not, since I dumped his ass his twice." She leaned up and began placing tiny kisses along his collar bone. "All we're going to do is sleep Douglas……" She slipped her hand into his work shirt running a finger up and down his wife-beater. "Unless you want to do more?" _

"_Josephine." He started and began removing her hand._

"_NO, Damn it, I should have a say in this, if this is a relationship then as part of it I should have a say, you can't just arbitrarily decided that we don't have sex." She stepped put of his arms and pushed him back." If I owed enough to love you then I'm old enough make love to you." _

"_It's just not that simple."_

"_Yes it is." _

"_What do you from me Joey?" _

"_I want you make love to me." " Don't keep playing this games with me Doug, if you love me show, but don't say the words and then limit the actions, if I didn't want you , I would have left , so please show me the same courtesy." _

"_Joey..." _

"_Save it Doug." Joey stormed over to the couch and grabbed her bag, skittering away from him when he reached for her, but she wasn't quick enough. He caught her and backed her against the wall._

" _It's not that simple, is this really how you want to lose your virginity hidden away in my apartment while your sister thinks you're at Jen's and Jen thinks you god knows where, do you really want to celebrate our love when no one else knows about us, and make something that should be beautiful and wonderful seem like something ugly that needs to be hidden." He caressed her face, and closed his eyes resting his chin on the top of head." Cause I don't want that Joey , I want to be able to look Bessie in the eye, and tell her the truth, that I love her sister with all my heart, and that want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want to be the first and only man you **ever **have as lover." _

" _It will be beautiful and wonderful as long it's between you and me, I know what you want Doug, and I would love to be able to walk down the street holding your hand, but that's not going to happen any time soon, and I don't see why we have stall our relationship till we catch up to the law, four months makes me eighteen, but I think we both know I've been an adult for a long time now." She hears him take the deep breathe, and she cradles his face in her hands." Forget Bessie, forget what I want, what does Doug want?" _

"_You, all I want is you." _

"_You can have me." _

_Doug gave up, he couldn't fight her, he didn't want to. He bent down grabbed her behind her knees and lifted her up; kissing his way around her neck he carried her to the bedroom, and slowly lowered on to the bed." You're all I'll ever want." _

_She quickly captures his face in her hands to place kiss on his lips, before she let her hands fall toward his shirt, she wanted to rip it off him, but she knew Doug, he would flip. "Trust me, I know that feeling." _

_Doug just grunted to busy he had already tossed her blouse, when he began yanking the strap of her bra down with his teeth , he used his hand to unclasp the front of the garment and he let his mouth trail snow her stomach and Joey finished removing the bra. _

_He unzipped her skirt while she tackled his pants till they were nothing between them but those last pieces of cotton." Tell me stop and I will." Doug said as he return to eye level, looking deeply into her brown eyes. _

_Joey answered his question by gripping his boxers on the sides and yanking them down." You stop and I'll kill you." _

"_Okay." He hooks the side of her panties with his finger, and began sliding them down, Joey lifting her hips to help. When the final barrier gone he fell back on his side and just gazed at her lovingly "Would you believe me if I said that you are the most perfect woman I have ever seen." _

"_Show me." _

"_Again with the demands Josephine." _


	13. Selfish Overtures

The Unseen Obstacle CH.13

I Disclaim

"Excuse me?"

"I need you to be my boyfriend."

The waitress came by and dropped off two glasses of water, and Pacey didn't even let his hit the table before he drunk it down., suddenly wishing it were vodka or arsenic, anything that would get him out of here and this situation." Can I ask why you're suddenly dating me?"

"Please Pacey; I'm not interested in dating anyone least of all another Witter." She pauses then grimaces at the statement." No offense, but seeing as your brother got me into this situation, I figured you might as well get me out it."

"What situation?" A thought suddenly came to Pacey and he leaned into the table so that he was inches away from Joey." Joey, are you trying to tell me that you're….." He looked around and lowered his voice till even he had a hard time hearing it." Pregnant."

Joey fell back onto the cushion before she just began laughing hysterically." GOD NO." "If that were the case Pacey, I need more then a fake boyfriend."

"Then what's going on?"

"Bessie knows about us."

Pacey raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders." Knows what, what's to know."

"Bessie knows that for several weeks a cruiser was parked in the woods by my house, and for those hours that the said vehicle was there I went missing only to reappear when the car left." He began nodding and shaking his head.

"And she naturally assumed that I stole a cruiser and it was us in the car."

"Of course who logically comes to the conclusion that it was me and you know who."

"You know who, what is this a Harry Potter book?"

"Pacey I need you, please." She sees him weakening, and grabs his hand excitedly." Oh thank you Pacey it won't be for long, and all you really have to do is let Bessie believe that we've together for months before this, and after a little while we can break up."

"Yeah it sounds real easy, except for your ex boyfriend, the blonde kid that believes you're his soul mate, how are we handling him?"

"I'll handle Dawson." The lye came easily, she didn't need to handle Dawson, he was the least of her worries right now. Her main focus had to be convincing Bessie that she and Pacey had spent the least few months sneaking around behind everyone's back. Dawson and his issue came last. "Now we have to fill in Jack and Jen, because just dumping in on it them, they help won't convince anyone."

Dawson sat down on the porch swing and just looked mesmerized across the creek, if as he stare would bring her to him. He knew he was doing the right thing, only by losing him completely could Joey truly appreciate what he was in her life, the his was her life , just as she was his.

"Hey son." Mitch Leery sat down on the front step and followed his son gaze. He should have known, these past few month his son had spent the bulk of his time gazing across the creek, as the little house in the woods that housed the Potter family." Still no word?"

"Nothing meaningful that makes senses."

"Well are you sure, maybe you just didn't read between the lines." The older man let his head fall back against the pillar and looked at he son." Woman are complicated, no one sentence is at it seems."

"She said she loved me, but wasn't in love with me."

"Well son, I'm sorry but that seems pretty meaningful to me, and seems to explain her behavior."

"No it doesn't." Getting of the swing he walks down the step and begins pacing on the grass." Joey loves me, she always has, and this is … this just to get back at me for her father and Eve."

"Dawson, do you really think Joey is capable of that."

" Once upon a time I would have said no, that Joey doesn't hide any feeling, she doesn't believe in subterfuge , or misleading someone, but that thing with her Dad changed her. " He ran a hand through his blonde locks. " Before that happened I knew Joey Potter inside and out, I could predict her behavior and see her every thought as if it were mine own, and now…"

"Trust."

"What?"

"Dawson, I know you did the right thing turning Mike in, but you have to remember that it was her father, she helped put her father behind bars again, and her memory will always have you as a part of that. If you're right and this is all about what happened that summer then Joey is probably not ready to trust you again." "You need to prove she can trust you again."

"But I didn't do anything wrong, it was the right thing to do, you said so yourself."

"And it was, but not to her, Joey has become a woman Dawson and part of that is her seeing events differently form the way they happened, it's the way she copes." "She just needs to know that you're trying to earn her trust."

"No, I'm not doing it."

"Dawson."

" No, I shouldn't have to earn her trust again when I've done nothing wrong, she's made the mistakes, she ruined us, and from now on she just have to deal with the consequences of her actions." Fed up he gives a final glance across the creek before he lets his tantrum take him into the house.

"Well that was a shocking display of bad parental advice." Gayle says as she rounds the corner of the house and stares down at her ex. "Do you honestly believe that garbage you told him."

" Do I believe my son did the right think with Mike , yes, do I believe it's irritation for Joey to lay blame for the entire thing as Dawson feet, yes, but I'm did advise him that he should at least try pretend to go along with her delusions for the sake of their friendship."

" You're unbelievable, what you and your son don't seem to realize is that it's not about one moment or one act, that can be fixed or edited, the only thing Dawson got right was that Joey has changed and sadly for him her changes includes her feeling about him." "You're giving him false hope Mitch, if she's not in love with him anymore then no amount of 'placating' on Dawson's part will change that."

"Typical." Mitch grumbled to himself, not expecting her to hear him.

"What?"

Mitch looked away not sure he wanted to have this fight with her, but tired of the walking on egg shells." I said typical, that you would side with Joey, you're both cheaters, and neither one of you appreciate what you had." "Dawson and I are willing to do anything for you and her, and yet all are actions and overtures are met with heartache and pain."

" Because the fact of the matter Mitch that all of your actions and overtures are purely selfish, neither one of you is interesting loving who we've become, you're interesting in turning us back into who you fell in love with, and like me Joey's probably just fed with not being herself." She opened up her purse and pulled out some sheets of paper and dropped them by him." The final divorce papers." She shook her head sadly wondering if there was a way to avoid this outcome." Goodbye Mitch."

"Do you honestly think this is going to work?" Pacey asked amused as he watched Joey plot out their fake romance on a sheet of paper. "

"What are my alternatives Pacey?" Joey dropped the pencil and looks at him, the pain in her eyes evident." That I let my sister find out what really happened, I hate him, but not enough to let it become public knowledge and ruin his life over." " Besides how hard is this really, we just tell the truth, after the thing with Dawson and Andie we became better friends, and then something more and because we thought it was too son or that that it would hurt other people we decided to keep it to ourselves?"

"You're right that's very feasible." Pacey took out his wallet and dropped some money on the table, before he pulled her hand and lifted her out the seat." Come on might as well start now, I'll drive you home."

"I really appreciate this Pacey."Joey said as she walked ached of him to the Witter Wagoner.

"Come on Potter what kind of boyfriend would I be if didn't drive you home."

She waited till he got in unlocked her door before jumping and looking at him." Seriously, you'd end up fourth on my list of bad boyfriends."

"Really just fourth?" Pacey chuckled at he started the car.

"Well considering the other offenses have including coming out of the closet and dumping me by email, yeah making me walk home almost seems like a valentine."

"Ah." Pacey leaned over and kissed her check." Joey?"

"Yeah?" She looked at wearily.

"I love you."

"Thank you, Pacey."

"No problem." He pulled out of the parking lot and drove toward the B&B.

Neither noticed that Andie McPhee was sitting on the bench outside the diner reading. "I wonder at what point the happy couple was going to fill me and Dawson in."


	14. John Witter is just another guy

The Unseen Obstacle CH. 14

I Disclaim

_One week ago_

"_Yeah, I understand, just have fun with Bodie and his family, I miss you too, and god knows I love you." Doug listened to Joey's quiet declaration of love, and felt his chest tighten. "Okay Bye." He closed his cell phone and looked at the house._

_He had grown up there, but it had never really felt like home, just a place to be till he made his own home. _

"_Well, Deputy Dougie, how goes life on the down low."_

"_Not now Pacey." Doug said as he left the car, and followed the garden path to the front door. "Come on we'll be late for dinner." _

"_Why are you in a hurry for dinner, these past few months you've barely shown up?" _

"_Yeah well this dinner is special." He said opening the door and stepping aside letting his younger brother in first._

"_Why?" _

"_Because it is."_

"_What?"_

"_Wait till dinner Pacey." _

"_Come on Joey, it's not that bad." Bessie looked over at her sulking sister." You love Bodie's family." _

"_I know, I just wished you would have asked me before you volunteered my Sunday to go see them, I could have had plans." _

"_Really." Her sister gives her a sideway glance." Well I guess that's true, but I haven't seen you in a while, we just seem to past each other in the house and say hi." She took one hand of the steering and grabbed Joey's." I miss my little sister, every time I look it seems like you're different." _

"_That's silly Bessie, I haven't changed." _

"_Maybe." The older woman shrugged her shoulders." Maybe not, but soon you'll be off to California, and I'll miss you I have to steal this moments when I can." _

"_Bessie nothing is set in stone." Joey began fidgeting in her seat, the path of this conversation was making her nervous. She hadn't even told Doug about the letter, they hadn't really had a chance to talk since the first time they made love. Not that she was complaining." I didn't accept." _

"_What are you talking about of course you're going to accept. It's Stanford." _

"_I know its Stanford."_

"_It's a full ride at Stanford." _

"_So it's also on the other side of the continent, did you ever consider that I was eager to leave Capeside but not the state. There are excellent schools much closer to home then Stanford, Boston College, Worthington, Tufts."_

"_Yeah but so far they're not offering you a free ride." _

"_Yeah, well I think I'd like to keep my options open." _

"_It's not worth it you know." _

_Joey detected a tone in her sisters voice, and glance in her direction and for a moment their gazes met, and left the younger girl with a strange feeling. "What's not worth it?"_

"_Whatever you would allow to come between you and your dreams, dreams that you had for a very long time, dream that you've worked hard for Jo, it's not worth it." _

"_Look Yoda, I don't know what you're talking about, but like I said I'm keeping my options open." _

"_Fine, but just remember what I said." _

_John walked in the living room and caught his son eye, motioning for the kitchen, he walked ahead, locked the door when Doug followed him in. "I noticed you got a letter from the Feds today." _

"_Yeah just some offer for Homeland Security training, that I'd apply for a while back." _

"_Uh huh, and you're accepting correct?" _

"_Well I don't know." Doug had been sure he wanted to go gain some experience, and then he had been sitting in the living room looking at all the family pictures. He wanted pictures like that along his wall photos along the wall of him and Joey and their family. "I really don't think now is the time, things are getting pretty busy at the station." _

"_You should go." _

"_Dad…" _

"_You know I like those Potter girls." John sat down at the kitchen table and eyed his son. "Mike Potter was trash, Lily was too good for the him, and he didn't deserve to have such good girls." "Bessie was a mess as a teenager, but then she was still under Mike's 'care', but the second he was gone she became the kind of woman she was meant to be, and Joey…." He shook his head and grinned." Well I think we all know that Joey we go much further then any of us expected and that's saying something." _

"_Dad…" _

"_I'm not stupid Douglas, and I'm not blind." " I've seen that look before , I know what it means, and I wish I could say I blamed you for it, but the truth of the matters is I was young once too and I saw a girl just like yours." "She was born for greater things then just some small town deputy, and I knew it so I let her go." _

"_And what happened?" Doug looked at his father seeing a new man, now the hard man he grew up with, but some guy he could have run into in a bar that just had a similar story. "I mean I know what happened to you, but what about the girl?" _

"_She ran into someone not as noble and concerned about her future as I was, she got in trouble had to get married, and she ended up working as waitress supporting the loser she married, till she died of cancer and a broken heart." _

_Doug's head shot up and blue eyes meet blue eyes. "Lillian Potter?" _

"_When I met her she was Lillian Taylor." John stood placed a hand on his son's shoulder." I know from that story you'd think that I'd encourage you to go after Joey, but Lillian's death and Mike's arrest has made Joey three times as strong at Lillian ever was, she won't fail and she won't compromise on her dream, and if you keep her here she grow to hate you, just like in those last years Lillian hated Mike." " Go to Quantico Douglas, come back home and start that life you were meant to live and let her so the same, the pain won't always be this strong, and good things can come out it." _

"_Dad?" John stopped at the door and turned back." You don't regret it?" _

"_If had done what I wanted you and brother and sisters wouldn't be here and neither would Bessie or Joey, and I think I made the right decision and I think you will too."_

_One hour later_

"_Good dinner Ma." Pacey said as he threw his napkin down. _

"_Yes it was a wonderful dinner, Mom." _

"_Thank you boys." _

"_Ah I have some news." Doug started meeting his father's eyes. " I was accepted into a training program for the FBI , so tonight I'm heading down to Virginia, I'll be gone for a couple of months maybe longer." _

"_Well good for you Deputy Dougie." _

"_I'm so proud of you Douglas." His mother said she leant over the table and kissed his cheek, before beginning to clear the table. _

_John Witter took a sip of his beer and eyed his oldest, pride and sadness sparkled in his eyes." Good Job Douglas." _

'_One of these days' He thought, one of these days, a Witter was going to get a Taylor woman and keep her. He stood and stuck out his hand and shook his oldest hands. "I'm sure you'll make us proud." _

"_Thanks." Doug looked over at Pacey, and noticed the wistful look in his eyes as he Dad left the room, not even speaking to Pacey." Pacey, can I see you outside for a minute." _

"_Sure." Pacey followed his brother out, and stood next to him at the police cruiser. "Is this the try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone speech?" _

"_No." Doug moved to stand in front of him and looked him in the eye." This is the I need a favor question." _

"_You need a favor from me?" He scoffed and started chuckling at the thought." Okay I'll bite, what do you need?"_

"_I need you to watch out for Joey for me." _

_Pacey stopped leaning on the car and looked at his brother strangely." What why I look after Joey for you, since when do you and Joey run in the same circles?"_

"_Since we started seeing each other about five months ago, since I love her and this will break her heart." _

"_You and Joey?" At Doug's nod, Pacey lost his cool, and swung out at his brother catching him on the jaw, before he regrouped and slammed his fist in his stomach." You Bastard." _

"_PACEY." John ran out the house just in time to Pacey from kick his kneeling brother. "Stop it now." _

"_Stay out this Dad." Pacey struggled against his fathers hold." Trust me he deserves it."_

"_Stop it." John held Pacey in a chokehold, and motioned to Doug. "Go now Doug." _

_Doug nodded and got in the car, and looked at Pacey." Tell her I'm sorry." _

_John didn't let Pacey go till he was sure Dou was gone, and then he turns to his youngest." He's doing what's right Pacey, now I suggest you go do what he asked." _

_Meanwhile two hours away Joey Potter was sitting in Bodie's childhood home suddenly feeling all alone and had no reason why. _


	15. Bad Gay Man

The Unseen Obstacle CH.15

I Disclaim

The knock on the door drew Mitch away from his perusal of his divorce papers, he was hopeful going into foyer, thinking it was Joey or maybe even Gayle again, but he was in for disappointment as he opened the door and found one of Dawson's other little friends." Andie, how are you?"

"I'm okay Mr. Leery, is Dawson home?"

"Yeah he is, you know the way to his room?"

"Yes, thank you sir." Andie gave him a small wave and bounded up the stair to the first door on the right, and knocked.

"Dad I don't want to talk."

"Dawson." Andie knocked again." It's me Andie."

"Andie what are you doing here?" Dawson said as he opened the door and smiled the small blonde. Since her retune from the last treatment center Andie too had gone missing form their group, but at least her disappearance was understandable. Andie had cheated on Pacey, Jen and Joey had taken up Pacey defense, and didn't really speak to the other girl, and even Jack seems to distance himself from his sister. Personally Dawson thought there was more to the break then Andie cheating, he didn't see Pacey as the faithful type, and so he didn't really side with anyone. "Come in."

"Thanks, how have you been?" Andie said as she came in and sat down in his desk chair.

"Not really good, you know things with Joey and I aren't going as well I expected, and in fact we're not really speaking right now."

"Yeah I kind of figured."

"What do you mean?" He sank down on his bed and looked at her quizzically.

"Dawson, I was just in town reading outside the diner on Main, when I saw them."

"Saw who?"

"Pacey and Joey." Andie left the chair to kneel in front of Dawson, and took his hand." They're together Dawson."

Dawson quickly stood and shook off Andie's touch, shaking his head." No that's not possible; Joey wouldn't do that to me." She wouldn't, Pacey might try to steal Joey away from him, but Joey was too bright to fall for Pacey's slick lines, and fake charm." You're wrong."

"No Dawson, I'm not." "I heard them, I heard Pacey say he was her boyfriend, and Joey acknowledges it."

"Why?" Dawson turned and looked at her tears falling down his face. "Why is she is doing this to me?"

Andie took Dawson in her arms and rubbed his back." I don't know Dawson, I just don't know."

Jen and Jack were having a very serious discussion when Pacey's car pulled into the drive way of Grams house.

"Jude Law?"

"Jude Law."

"No." Jen shook her head and hit him in the chest." Bad Gay man, the correct answer is Orlando Bloom."

"He's so wimpy."

"And Jude Law's your man's man, I think not."

"Hey guys." Pacey said as he helped Joey onto the porch, and continued to hold her hand." What's the hot topic?"

"Sexiest foreign actor." Jack said.

"Heath Ledger." Joey said sitting down on the top step, still aware that Pacey was holding her hand." Followed closely by the original God of accents Sean Connery."

"He's eighty." Pacey said dropping beside her.

The three others just looked at him." So."

"Age is merely a number; Pacey sexiness can't be limit to age, gender or any other label." Jen said, and then noticed the hand holding." And what might I ask is this." She pointed at their joined hands." Is this like some bad sitcom plot did you glue your hands together?"

"No we're dating now." Pacey said as he picked up Joey's hand and kissed it. "Right Dear."

Joey snatched her hand away, and slapped his head. "No we're fake dating now."

Jack almost chocked on his soda, he wiped his mouth and sputtered." Excuse me, what?"

"It's complicated." Pacey said.

"Jen could you be a dear and fill in Jack on the …"

Jen's eyes widened." You mean with …"

"Yeah." Joey nodded and watched as Jen leaned over and began whispering in Jack's ear, the brunette began laughing and looked at Joey.

"No way." At her nodded, his eyes grew with surprise." Shut up." Looking around he got three nods from his friends and then rushed to Joey and hugged her. "Oh I'm sorry Joey."

"It's okay Jack, things happen."

"Apparently." Jen said, and starting pointing to the two of them again. "So how did this happen."

"Bessie found out about you knows who and she just assumed it was Pacey, so …"

Jack nodded finally caught up and eager to be involved answered." Now you're two are dating and have been for several months." He grinned at Jen." I like being in the loop."

"I'm glad, but I think we might need to get a chalkboard and right all this down so we can keep track." Jen said sliding her sunglasses down on her nose and gazing at Joey with amusement." Ms. Potter seems to be racking quite the list of past loves."

"Thanks for making fun of my pain, Jen."

"Well when you think of it besides the heartbreak, which again not discounting, you've been hooking some hot fish."

Jack nodded, and then grimaced." Well except for that Dawson thing." He shuddered." I'll never be that gay."

Andie return to Dawson room, with a glass of water to find him sitting on the floor staring at photos in a box. "I got you something to drink?"

"Thanks." The pictures were of happier times, when they were the three musketeers; they went everywhere together, did everything together. "You know I knew he liked her, he asked my permission in tenth grade to pursue her, but she wouldn't have him, she wanted me."

"Dawson, things change people change."

" No no they don't, I knew that shouldn't have trusted Pacey, I needed time, and I needed someone to watch out for her, but he was the only one, Jack wouldn't have done it, and she wouldn't have turned to Jen." " It had to be Pacey, but I knew in the back of my mind that he wanted her, cause Pacey never quits when he wants something, and I knew he wanted her, but I had faith I knew Joey was smarter, that she loved me, she wanted me, she just tolerated Pacey."

He walked to the window to look across the creek, when he's eyes caught site of the 'Witter Wagoner' parked at Jen's house, he looked to the porch and sure enough there they were. Pacey and his Joey." Son of a bitch."

"Dawson?" Andie asked as he stormed past her and ran down the stairs, she ran to the window, and upon realizing where he was headed followed." DAWSON."

Jen heard a faint scream and looked around." Did you hear something?" The others just looked at her and shook their heads. "Oh well, so how's this work?"

"Like this if asked you pretend you don't know what they're talking about till they actually said they know about us." Joey said looking at Pacey." You need a haircut."

Pacey glance s at Jack as he hears the other man snicker." Geez one day and she's already a nag."

Jen laughs. "Yeah I can tell this is going to be fun to watch."

Jack nodded." Oh ye….HELL." He stood and pointed to the lawn where Dawson was charging up the lawn, with Andie racing to catch him.

"You Bastard." Dawson said as he came to the step and glared at Pacey." You backstabbing bastard."

"Hello Dawson and how are you today?" Pacey said starting to stand, not liking the look in Leery eye, he moved to block Joey from the other boys view." Something we can do you?"

"Yeah how about you leave Joey the hell alone."

The object of his obsession stood, and glared at him over Pacey's shoulder." Excuse me, I think I choose who I spend time Dawson."

"How could you do this to me Joey, him I understand." Dawson said as he sneered at Pacey." He has no concept of friendship or trust, but how could you do this to us."

"There is no us Dawson, we're not together and haven't been for quite a while, who I'm with has nothing to do with you."

"This is all your fault." Dawson reached back and punched Pacey with all his might, and watched with satisfaction when the taller man hit the steps with a loud thud. Jack stepped up and pushed him back while Jen and Joey helped him back up. "Come on you coward don't let them protect you from getting what you deserve."

Pacey stood back up and wiped the blood from his lip, and just shook his head. "I'm not going to hit you Dawson you're not worth it."

Jack just shook his head, and shrugged." Then I will." He pulled his right fist back and rammed it right into Dawson's nose. The blonde covered his nose with his hands trying to catch all the blood. "You're such a tool."


	16. Jack is our Favorite

The Unseen Obstacle CH.16

I Disclaim

"So let me get this straight, Dawson hit Pacey, then Jack hit Dawson." At their nod Bessie turned to the Brunette icing his hand." Why?"

"Cause Dawson is a Tool."

"Oh." Bessie nodded and then took a bag of peas out of the freezer and handed it to Pacey." That's makes sense."

"Don't encourage him Bessie." Jen spoke from her spot on the counter." Fighting never solves anything."

"I agree Jen, but…" Bessie said before reaching back into the freezer and taking out a fudge pop, which she handed it to Jack, before she bend down and kissed his forehead." Dawson is a tool."

Pacey and Jen busted out in laughter, and Jack started to eat his fudge pop a proud grin highlighting his face. Joey however looked shocked and pointed an accusing finger at her sister." I thought you liked Dawson."

Bessie shrugged." I thought he was cute when he was five, funny when he was ten, and okay at twelve, by fifteen I would have rather you just join a gang." Jen falls to the ground laughing." I'm sorry he was just so annoying, and so judgmental for a film geek with a big forehead."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Cause you didn't want to hear it you were 'in love', but no I didn't like him. " The older woman took out some meat for dinner." And while I'm being honest, I hated the fact that you would spend the night at his house, and I wanted to kill you when you choose him over Paris."

"Wow, talk about holding it all in." Pacey said watching the show." Don't be afraid to share your feelings Bessie."

"Fine I won't." Bessie took out the cutting board and a carrot, grabbed a large knife, and began hacking away at the poor vegetables." I hate the fact that you've been sneaking around with my sister for months."

**WHACK**.

" I mean after all the times you come into this house and ate with us, for you to be making out with my baby sister in some car just…"

**Whack**.

" Don't get me wrong Pacey I love you, but I wish to God Jack was straight, he was always my favorite."

**Whack.**

"And if you ever hurt my sister, I will kill you." The carrot was left in uneven chunks and looked like it had been through a thrasher. "Now you guys staying for dinner?" The teens just stared at the mangled carrot and nodded.

"Since I'm your favorite, can I get two desserts?"

The eldest Potter dropped the carrot in a slow cooker, and smiled indulgently at the young man.' Yes you can."

"Cool."

Gayle walked into the kitchen and looked at her son he had his head up in the sir, and ice pack glued to his nose." I'm here, what happened?"

"Jack attacked out son."

The woman narrowed her eyes at the statement, she knew Jack McPhee, he was quiet and shy, and coming out had intensified those tendencies; he didn't like doing things that drew attention to himself. "Andie what happened?"

"I just said..."

"I now what you said Mitch, but I'm guessing that Andie was there for the entire event so I'd like her take on it, if you don't mind." She turned back to the girl tat was sitting by her son, helping him hold his head up." Andie?"

"Uh we found out that Pacey and Joey are …dating, and there was a confrontation, words and punches were exchanged, Dawson to Pacey, Jack to Dawson." Andie didn't say it with words but her eyes clearly said that Dawson had a larger part then stated.

"Uh huh and how are Jack and Pacey, are they okay?"

"Gayle, Jack attacked our son."

"Mitch can I see you in the hall." As he walked she followed behind him, until they were out of the teens hearing." You can't honestly tell me that you think Dawson is innocent in this, he has spent the last week bad mouthing Pacey and he's never liked Jack…."

"Oh he supposes to like the guy that was messing with his girlfriend, so I guess I should call up Bob, maybe we can get some beers."

"You know if you want to play the victim in our marriage then go ahead, I'll play the villain gladly, but don't include Dawson in your story." "His behavior this past week about them has been far from innocent, and having seen the Leery temper in a jealous rage, I can only infer that he didn't meekly accept the news of Pacey and Joey, so don't pretend that Dawson was jumped in some back alley by some thug." "Let's remember that these are teenagers, teenagers that have been in our home and helped our son."

"And one of those teens hit our son."

"And our son hit another." She started at blue eyes that seemed unrecognizable to the ones she uses to look into." Let's try to do some responsible parenting, by making our son aware of his part in this situation, and he does have a part in it, this was not some conspiracy to hurt him, this was life, and he can't learn to deal with it, when you're making him think that people are out to get him." "It's time our son began to realize that his life is not a movie, there are no villains and plots to destroy him, just people that make mistakes, and I think you should try to remember that too."

2 hours later

"Hey." Jack and Jen jumped at the sound, till they realized that it was just Andie sitting all alone on Gram's porch. "Sorry to just come over."

"No that's okay Andie, you're always welcome here." Jen lied through her teeth, and plastered a fake smile on her face." Do you want to come in?"

"No, thanks.' The smile didn't fool the blonde; she knew that Jen and Joey hadn't forgiven her for her relationship with Pacey." I just wanted to talk to Jack, if you don't mind."

"No go ahead." Jen patted Jack arms and stepped into the house, closely the door behind her.

"Andie, why did you do it?"

"Dawson had a right to know…"

Jack shook his head and pointed at her accusingly." I'm not talking about Dawson; I'm talking about your mission of self-destruction since the first break down. "You've been reckless and irresponsible…"

"That's not true."

"Paul Baine, Andie." He said looking at her with anger." Or how bout Tim Croft, or Chris Wolf."

"What so because I had some problems I'm not allowed to date."

"You know that's not what's happening, I'm your twin, I know what you're doing and it's not working." Jack took a step toward her and took her shoulder in his hands." Pacey is not going to try to save you from what you're doing, you hurt him too much with Marc, he can't get over it, but he has gotten over you."

" Don't say that." Tears began running down her face." Pacey loves me."

"No he loved you, and you wrecked that, and there can't be any going back and the only way for you to go forward s to be honest with him, not playing theses games." "Telling Dawson about them wasn't a good move, did you think about Dawson or Joey at all, or do you not care that these games you're playing are hurting them too."

"Jack…"

"When did you become this person that would hurt someone else to get what you want?" Jack waited while she searched for an answer but when she continued to say nothing, he shook his head and opened the door and turned to her one last time." Come see me, when you're my sister again."


	17. UnJoey like Behavior

The Unseen Obstacle CH.17

I Disclaim

They found themselves on the end of the dock again, Jack and Jen had just left, and tired of Bessie silly grin, they decided to move outside. It was getting colder with each November day, but the creek hadn't begun to freeze so they sat at the end of the dock swinging their legs over the edge.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Pacey asked breaking the delicate silence.

"Do we have to?" She looked at him sadness making her brown eyes even bigger then normal." You knew what happened, you know the end result, and dissecting it won't change what happened."

"Do I know what happened Jo?" he shook his head." I don't think I do, because I was there for all those months, and I didn't see that, I didn't get a whiff of that, if I had …"

"You would have stopped me, talked me out of it." "Falling in love wasn't a conscious decision Pacey."

"No but sneaking around with him was."

Joey stood and leaned on the rail of the dock." What do you want from me Pacey?"

"Joey this isn't like you… to be so…"

"Immature, selfish, unthinking." " I know I wanted to be, why am I held to such an impossible standard, why do people expect so much more from me then every other teen in Capeside." "My mother died, my father went to jail, was that does mean I have to be mature and responsible, I'm still just seventeen."

"You're right Jo it's unfair, but it's how it is."

"Fine." She sat down beside him again." Who knows how this things begin, I ran into him and he bugged me , I ran into him again and again he bugged me, third time he wasn't so annoying, by the fourth time, I was almost glad to see him, and from there it was all downhill."

"Jo…"

"Why did you pursue Ms. Jacobs?"

"Because I was horny teenage boy."

"You're lying." "You pursued her because she saw something in you that no one else had seen she treated you differently then me or the girls at school, she treated you like a man that she was attracted to and you reciprocated." "And that's what happened with us, we saw something in each other that no one else saw, and we pursued it to hell with the consequences."

" Everyone else in this town treats me like and adult, and so I behave that way , I work to help support my sister, I'm responsible, and never any real trouble. ""I wanted to be rebellious and do something completely unJoey like, and Doug didn't treat me like everyone else."

She touched his shoulder." If it makes you feel better Doug fought it all the way, pushing me away every other second till I just wanted to beat him."" Despite everything that happened between us, you're brother is still a good man, one of the best I know, and second only to his little brother."

"So now you're trying to flatter me?"

"Yes, is it working?"

"Yes, but as you said countless times, I'm easy."

"Are we good Pacey, cause…?" She paused blinking back tears." Cause I can't lose you, despite any decisions I've ever made you've always been there, annoying me , backing me , protecting me, and I still need that, I'll always need that." She grabbed him in a hug. "I thought it was Dawson, but it's you, you're my constant, and I'd die if I thought that my actions destroyed our friendship."

"Potter, nothing you could ever do, would end our friendship…"

"But Dawson…"

"Dawson doesn't live on this planet." He pushed her away so she could look at him. "He doesn't understand the pain that we've dealt with, he lives in that house, and treats it as if it's the world, and to him it is, but you and me, we're different." " We know the real world and we live it and we deal with it, I understand that you make mistakes, and you do the same for me, and because of that we have a real friendship not one scripted and edited for someone else's benefit." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head." Besides you know too much, when we end this, one of us will have to be dead."

"It'll be you."

"Off this I have no doubt." Pacey nodded and smiled still staring out at the creek.

She knocked on the door and checked the time, she didn't have a lot of time before he got worried so she had to make this quick. When the door opened she pushed pat the girl and walked into the foyer." We need to have a talk."

"Hello Jen, what can I do for you."

"You can stop playing these games with my friends, Andie."

Andie shuts the door and glared at Jen." And what about me, Jen. Hmm when did I stop being your friend?"

" The second you turned your back on Pacey and Jack's help, it' not my place to forgive you for cheating on Pacey, but he tried and so we tried to make it like it never happened, but you wanted what you wanted and you didn't care if it hurt Jack and Pacey, and so I no don't care about you."

"Now I was willing to be polite and act friendly, but then I overheard the conversation you had with Jack on my porch, and that my dear was a mistake."

"Are you threatening me?" Andie raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Jen, showing no fear.

"Andie when I threaten you, you'll know because a fist will follow closely there after." Jen closed the distance between them." I don't have much; just parents that don't call or care, a grandmother that doesn't always get me, and some very good friends, so when I say that screwing with my friends is not the best plan, I mean doing that will get you hurt."

Jen went to the door and opened it up." You want to ruin your life, then fine I won't stand in your way, but I won't let you take them with you,"

"It's getting cold."

"Potter its Massachusetts in November, it's suppose to be cold."

"This cold?"

"Yes this cold." Rolling his eyes, he grudgingly takes off his jacket and drops it on her shoulders." I'll just add that to your tab."

"Thank you Pacey." They fall back into an easy silence, reminding her of one more thing she never had with Dawson. He couldn't stand the quiets, he thought they were awkward. Pacey didn't mind them he thought they breed thought, which was pretty profound coming from him." What are we going to do Monday?"

"About?"

"You know."

"Oh Leery." Pacey lets out a frustrated sigh." You know I would almost feel bad about this, if he didn't treat me like I've done this to him before, like I was such an awful friend that I've spent all my time sabotaging him and his life, but he doesn't care about the years of friendship he had with either of us, or the things we've helped him deal with, so I say to hell with it." "Dawson can just deal, I'm not going to act like I did anything wrong, cause I haven't, and you shouldn't either."

"It just hurts to know that after everything he can reduce our friendship like they mean nothing."

Pacey took her in his arms and hugged her tightly." I know, but we have each out and we have Jack and Jen, with those two and all their personalities we've got a lot of great friends, so don't worry about Dawson."

Joey nodded and rose up to kiss his cheek when hi head turn, and she found herself staring at his lips, inches away from her.

"Hey what the HELL is going on here?"


	18. Somebodies Big Brother

The Unseen Obstacle CH.18

I Disclaim

"Oh my god Bodie." Joey broke away from Pacey and ran into her brother-in law's arms. "You're back."

"That's right kiddo." He caught the younger girl in his arms and held on tightly, looking at Pacey over her shoulder. "And I have good news too."

"You won the lotto, and we get to live life leisure."

"No smarty, but things are going to get better around here." He kissed her cheek and pulled back." Wow you're cold, you should go inside." He nodded toward the house and then pushed her in that direction. "Going have some hot cocoa, wake my wife, and start a fire."

"Okay. " She was halfway up the dock when she turned, and ran to Pacey." Sorry Pace." She handed him his jacket and kissed his cheek." See ya at school."

"Bye Potter." Pacey watched her go inside, before he looked over at Bodie. "Hey Bodie how's it been?"

"It's been." He walked to the end of the dock, and looked out at the water." So what was that I walked in on with Joey?"

"Joey and I are dating, now Bodie." The older man looked at him sharply." Do you have a problem with that?"

"Pacey I've known you for quite a while and I like you, but my greater concern is that family, my family."

"Bodie I would never hurt Joey…"

"Really because I have trouble believing that." Bodie pushed off the railing and started walking up the dock. Pacey ran to catch him, and took his arm turning him around to face him, and was met by a shove from the other man.

"Since when do you have a problem with me?"

"Since it's my job to protect my little sister, since you and the rest of those damn Witter's started to thinking you had rights to everything."

And there it was the look in his eyes said everything, Bodie knew about Doug, about his affair with Joey, and wanted no Witter near her." You know don't you." Bodie's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed." You know about them don't you?"

"Your brother is a dead man; if I EVER see him on B&B property I'll kill him."

"I didn't know about them till Doug told me, Bodie." Pacey explained now understanding the other man's anger; it wasn't directed at him but his brother, the older man seducing his little sister. "I had no clue about it."

"Then what are you doing here?"Bodie said as he shoved the other man.

"I'm watching out for Joey, being her friend."

"Really you're not trying to pick where your bastard brother left off." Shoving him again, this time with more force causing the other man to stumble.

"NO." Pacey shoved back and got right into Bodies' face." Don't you think I'm angry, upset , don't you think I felt betrayed he's my brother, and he's been sneaking around playing with my best friends feelings, making her fall in love with him, only to dump in her in some damn email." He shoved again." He didn't even have the balls to tell to her face, and he just leaves me to pick up the pieces. To explain to her why someone who claims to love her, want a future with her just ups and leaves."" Trust me Bodie, when Doug hits Capeside again, you'll have help trying to kill him."

Bodie nodded." Sorry to attack you like that, but I got to look out for Joey."

"How did you find out?"

" Three weeks ago before I left for the last cruise of the season, I was home saying Good bye to everyone, I went looking for Joey cause Bessie said she was home and I found them in the shack in the woods." "I wanted to go kill him, but I had to leave on this cruise, then I didn't want to tell Bessie what I knew over the phone, I could never get Joey on the phone, then last week Bessie tells me that Doug left town."

"Yeah my Dad convinced him to go to FBI training camp."

"Yeah well I hope they teach him how to deal with an irate black man."

"I'm trying to right this, but I don't know if I can, some days she good, then others she looks like she might break." He ran a hand through his hair." Then this thing with Dawson, and then Bessie thought she knew what was going on, and so now I'm pretending to be the guy she was seeing."

"Is that was that scene I saw when I arrived. "

"Yeah, I'm trying to do what she needs." Pacey shook his head and put on his jacket." I'm heading home; tell Joey I'll pick her up for school tomorrow."

Bodie nodded and watched the younger man give a long look at the B&B, before walking off toward his car." Hey Pacey?" He ran to catch up with him, and looked him in the eye." Quick question?"

"Sure."

"How long have you been in love with Joey?"

Pacey stops with his hand on the door of the car." Seems like forever."

"So we're just talking on the dock, when BOOM there's Bodie."

"Yeah uh huh." Bessie said giving a knowing grin." You and your boyfriend alone on the dock and all you're doing is talking."

Joey stops stoking the fire to glare at her sister." I thought we had this conversation, no sexual innuendos, they make me uncomfortable."

"And Lord knows we don't want Jojo uncomfortable." Bodie said from the doorway dropping his duffle bag on the floor, before he opened his arms and was to busy being welcomed home by his wife.

Joey started stoking the fire again well aware that behind her sister and brother-in-law were still kissing passionately in the foyer." Great job not making me feel uncomfortable Bodie."

Coming up for air, he grins at her." Well not TOO uncomfortable."

"Mission accomplished." Happy with the fire she sat down on the couch, and looked at them. "Now tell us this great news that will improve our life."

"I'm glad you asked Jojo, while I was away I got a call from Gayle Leery, seem she wants to open a restaurant and needs a chef." He took off his coat and reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a bottle if wine." Well I told her that you guys needed me here once I got back, and we reached an agreement." "I find her a suitable chef for her restaurant and spend a year training him or her, and then I become a profit sharing partner." He corks the bottle and grins at his girls." Ladies we are now the part owners of Tanner's Fish & Chips."

Bessie began jumping up and down, but Joey just sank into her seat. There was no way that Gayle was going to still want this deal when Dawson told her what happened between them.

Noticing her sisters lack on enthusiasm, Bessie nudged her with her shoulder." What's the problem baby sister?"

"Bessie you know what happened this afternoon, what if that ruined it, what if she backs out cause of what happened?"

"Joey, I talked to Gayle about this she agreed you and Dawson can handle your own lives, this is got nothing to do with it." Bodie filled a wine glass with ginger ale and handed it to her." Now what happened today?"

Bessie took the glass he offered her, and smiled." Oh it was excellent Jack punched Dawson."

Bodie nodded and took a drink." Had to happen sooner or later, Dawson is a tool."

Joey sputtered and just stared at them." Does everyone feel that way?"

"Yes."


	19. George Lucas breeds confrontation

The Unseen Obstacle CH.19

I Disclaim

As the weeks went by a silent and delicate truce had been forged inside the halls of Capeside High. The school has basically been divided up by the small tortured group. Dawson keep to the halls surrounding his famed Filmed class, Andie the area surrounding the honors classes, Jack and Jen stayed by the gym, Joey the art room, and Pacey took his usual spot along the walls of the detention room. The main hall and cafeteria was a no war zone, no one spoke when they passed each other but dirty looks where always exchanged on Dawson's part.

So by the second week in December then tension had taken its toll on the group, so when Jack suggested a movie marathon at the Rialto, he wasn't at all surprised to receive glares.

"Are you on drugs, Jack?" Asked Joey as they walked along the halls to the cafeteria.

"I think it's safe to assume so." Pacey commented from his position on the other side of Joey.

"They're right Jack, Bad Gay man." Jen emphasized her point by slapping him in the chest." A movie marathon, who are you Dawson?"

Jack rubbed his chest." No this is a good idea, check it out." He pulled a flyer out of his pants pocket and showed them. "There's a Harrison Ford Marathon at the Rialto, Indiana Jones Series, Working Girl, Star Wars, great movies, but more importantly action and romantic comedies, movies that Tool hates directed by people he can't stand."

Jen nodded and patted his shoulder." Good Gay Man, a movie marathon with no chance of Dawson, excellent."

"I don't know every now and then he's been know to leave his comfort zone just to watch a movie." Joey said shaking her head as they stopped at her locker, to get her books." He loves movies."

"Again you're wrong." Jack leaned against the lockers and pointed across the hall, to where Tool Leery was loading his book bag." Him and Andie have been locked up either our house or his, studying, moping, and sulking." "They're not leaving the house."

"Besides..." Pacey said taking Joey's book bag and heaving it on his shoulder. "We didn't do anything wrong, so why do we have to ignore a perfectly good chance to watch stuff explode for several hours for no real reason."

"He makes a good point Joey, listen to your boyfriend." Jen said giving her books to Jack.

"You're right besides Harrison Ford is hot."

Jack gives a thumbs up sign." And thus my third and final point."

Joey flinched as Harrison's Ford's Character Indy was punched and throw onto the railroad track by the large guard. While beside her Pacey laughed, it was still amazed him that the girl that beat him black and blue for calling her Josephine in the first grade, would flinched at film fist fight. But he had admit it was adorable, she scrunch up her face, and close both eyes, and when she heard the grunt, she snap her head back as if they were hitting her.

"It's just a movie, Jo."

Joey just turned and glared at him." Easy for you to say you just come to see his half naked co-stars, they never get beaten or torture, just my poor Indy."

"Are you aware that YOUR poor Indy is like sixty five now and sleeping with Ally McBeal?"

"Well we're waiting for the ideal time to announce our love, and age doesn't matter, you of all people should know that I like older men."

Although he feels a kick in his heart at the idea of Joey and Doug, he recovers and smirks." You know I'm older."

"By Four months."

"But I think you and I both know that I crammed a lot experience in those four months." Pacey leaned closer to Joey not trying to disturb Jen or Jack, who were too wrapped up in the movie to really notice him." It's okay Potter you can admit you want me."

Joey followed his suit and leaned into him till she was inches from his face." You're right Pacey, but then you're always right, I do want you….I want you to give me some money for popcorn."

Pacey's face dropped and he turned when he heard a snicker, and caught the tail end of Jack and Jen laughing at him." I heard that and it'll cost you." He took out his wallet and gave Joey a twenty, but held it form her when she reached for it." But no goodies for Chip and Dale."

Jack's grin fell and he looked as if he would tear up, but Jen merely looked confused." Wait who's' Chip and who's Dale?"

Joey snatched the money from Pacey and shrugged." I doubt it matters, since neither one gets goodies."

"Hello Joey."

Joey closed her eyes, hoping that if she just keeps them closed he would disappear, but as last when she opened them again he was still there. She took the minute to wonder if he always looked like this, granted his nose was still purple from Jack breaking it, but his hair was too long and looked like he used an entire bottle of gel, just to get a tussled look. "Dawson, what are you doing here, I thought you hated George Lucas, and what did you call Harrison Ford, his little lapdog?"

"I still do, but Andie suggested I get out of the house." He nods at the large bucket of popcorn in her hand." That looks like a lot for just one person."

Rolling her eyes, and heaving her sigh she looked him in the eye." It's not, it's for Pacey and I."

"So we're still going through this phase, I see." He nodded and sigh as f he was frustrated.

"What phase are 'we' going through?"

"This punishment phase." "You know I thought this was about me not being ready, last summer, but it's not that this is payback for your dad, isn't it?"

Joey put the popcorn on the counter and before she turned back to Dawson. It was really getting tiresome, all these excuses he created in his mind for them not being together." It's not about my father, I'm not blaming you for what happened, I wore the wire, he dealt the drugs, he's doings the time, so my father has nothing to do with you or 'us' and I'd like you to leave him out it."

"Then what is it Joey?" He stepped closer to her and lowered his voice, and didn't even notice how she steps back." Is this really about sex, are you that desperate to lose your virginity in some pointless rite of high school passage that you'd use Pacey."

" I want you to know that only the fact that we're in public stops me from slapping you silly, my virginity , nor my relationship with Pacey is none of your business, I'm none of your business. " He starts to speak but she shushes him." We're not together because I've changed, and I understand that you don't like or accept those change, but I'm not changing back to appease you, I couldn't even if I wanted to and I don't." "People grow and people change sometimes it brings people closer, sometimes it tears people apart, I had hoped we'd be the former and not the latter, but I'm willing to accept it."

"Hey Jo." Pacey walked up to them and put a hand on her back." Jo, I wanted to make sure you got extra napkins."

She held up the bunch she had taken before Dawson arrived." Yeah got em."

He nodded." Good you should head back in, their about to start Working Girl, and I know you wanted to see that."

Sensing Pacey's need to speak to his former friend, Joey nodded, but stopped to whisper in his ear." Don't let him push you."

He just smiled before he turned back to Dawson." I thought I owed to the years we were friends to tell you the truth up front, but then I heard what you said to Joey, and I realized I don't own you anything nor does Joey, you actually owe us." "We've been your friends for years, we've acted in your movies, we've sooth your battered ego, and helped you through your petty problems, and you been you've nothing but judgmental and superior." He stopped closer till they where inches form each other." I respect Joey, so while I try to respect her right and need to defend herself, I have to be honest and say , that if you ever degrade her or her choices in any way ever again, I'll make it so the only thing you can ever do, is sip your food through a straw."

Dawson grabbed Pacey by the arm, to stop him from walking away." This is a phase you know; you're this year's Paris, in a little while she remembers that she loves me and needs me, and you'll be back in Loserville, trying to seduce some pathetic teacher on the verge of menopause." "When Joey and I are married and living our happily ever After, you'll be the joke we laugh about after we tuck out children."

Pacey pushed his hand away. "You really need to leave that fantasy land, you're right the odds are that Joey won't end up with me, but I can guarantee that she won't be with you, cause you've broken a golden rule with Joey Potter, you've reduced her to property, Joey would rather die then belong to some man, and as you made her 'your property 'you've given her a reason to fight against the idea of you two for the rest of her life." Giving into his urge to inflict pain, he used his forefinger and thumb to flick Dawson's nose. "Congratulations you've destroyed your own chance."


	20. Friends?

The Unseen Obstacle CH.20

I Disclaim

"So how exactly is this grand opening going to work?" Jen said from on top of Joey's desk as the brunette got ready for Bodies' big night." I mean I get that we're opening the Tanner Fish & Chips, but how are we doing this when one owner's son is the enemy of the other owner's sister?"

"We're not enemies, we're just not friends."

"That's bull, Joey you told me what he said, I told you what he said, we both know what he said, and he's treating you like some mental patient that can't make a decision." "Jack's right he's a tool."

"That maybe the case but he's not my enemy, for that to occur I would have to care, and I don't anymore, Dawson can do what he likes, think what he likes, it's not my concern anymore."

"Can you really do this Joey; just cut him out of your life after all these years of friendship?"

She turns from the mirror, and looks at Jen with sad eyes." Was it?" "Was it a real friendship, could I be myself, could I make a mistake, was I allowed room to grow." "Pacey made some sense when he said that it wasn't a real friendship, you and me, you and Jack, me and Pace, the four of us, we have a real friendship." "I know because that thing with you know who was stupid and reckless and could have ended much worse then it did, but you all forgave me…"

"Joey there was nothing to forgive…"

" Wasn't there, you guys have been there for me when others just bailed out , and I lied to you, no one you came right out and asked me about it, but I still never opened up on any of the dozens of times you asked me what was going on, " " You forgave me for not being honest and he wouldn't have done that, if he knew he would turned you know who in, turned it into some major drama about me betraying him, " " I can walk away cause I know now that I'm not walking away from a friendship, I'm leaving a movie that I've seen too many times, and I just can't keep watching this bad storytelling."

Jen nodded." Good I just wanted to make sure."

"Trust me; I know it should hurt more, but that fact that it doesn't tells me that it's the right thing to do."

"You're getting wiser."

"Yeah well getting dumped by someone you think you love teaches you a lot."

"So you only think you loved him?"

"It's hard to explain, it's like I know it couldn't have been was I thought if it's so easy to end, if it's so easy to forget, and that's what happening a month ago, I could vividly remember every detail of every meeting we ever had, and now I just remember some things, like our first kiss, our first date, and I think of them as nice memories but they don't hurt as much anymore."

"Does Pacey have anything to do with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean and don't hit me for suggesting it, but could you be feeling that way because of the increased amount of time you spend with Pacey, and your relationship."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Forget it, if you don't see, we'll just let it be a surprise."

Gayle walked into her son's room, and watched s he struggled with his tie, just like his father he refused to admit he needed help with something." Let me get that for you." She walked over and began fixing his crooked tie. "Okay now I don't have to tell you how important his night is for me and the restaurant, so it goes without saying that I need you on your best behavior."

"I know, Mom."

"Good, then I won't be subjected to any scenes with you Pacey or Joey."

"No, I'm allowing Joey to self destruct on her own for awhile, we'll be together when she realizes the truth."

Gayle tightens the tie around his neck causing his to jump." And what is the truth Dawson?"

"That Pacey Witter is a hopeless case, and he can only bring her down." He stepped away from his mother and looked at his image in the mirror. "Joey has moments of recklessness but her self-preservation will kick in soon and she'll realize she's making the same mistake her mother made and with a man good enough for her."

"Dawson, what happened, when did Pacey go from your best friend to the villain of your piece?"

"He stole Joey from me."

" Really it was my understanding that you gave Pacey the job of being there for Joey, and that she developed feelings for him while you were taking your space, which in simple turns mean that she started dating someone else when you were broken up."

"Pacey knew I needed time."

"Then maybe it was Joey that decided your time was up." She steps behind him and brushed lint off his shoulder." It doesn't matter what reason you have for this, all that matters is that you recognize her choices even if they take her away from you."

Dawson raises his eyes and meets his mother's gaze in the mirror." You don't understand, but then I guess you've never loved anyone like I love Joey."

Gayle gave a bitter laugh and began walking to the door looking at him one more time." You're right Dawson I loved like Joey, but apparently just like me she learned better." "Remember what I said, no scenes, just stay away from them tonight."

Mitch grabbed her hand as she walked toward the stairs, a concerned look in his eyes." I'm sorry about what he said, I'll talk to him." "You're right it's like he's directing some movie and not acknowledging reality."

"The time for talking is done Mitch; if he starts anything tonight then I'm getting him therapy."

John grabbed the ringing phone and sighed into it. "Hello."

"Dad."

He sat up in his chair at the sound of his oldest son's voice." Douglas?"

"Yeah, how it going?"

John stood and moved into his den closing the door behind, him, he didn't want Pacey to know about the call. He had been on the receieving end of glares and heated looks of hatred since he let Doug run off, and all convestaion about his brother was meant with a scowl. " I should be asking you that, how's the training."

"It's good, I can't wait to come back and tell you guys what I learned."

"That's great Doug; this will go along way when it's time for you to run for election."

"Yeah…how is everyone at home?"

"Everyone goods, your sister Gretchen changed majors again, but the other two are doing well, Carrie went back home."

"Pacey?"

John walked to the window at the sound of the Wagoner starting, and looked out, Pacey was dressed up and mostly likely heading over to pick up Joey for the opening of Gayle Leery's restaurant." Pacey is …"

" Angry at me?" He sighed. "I can handle him being angry or him hating me, but is he watching out for her?"

John paused at the question, should he explain to Doug that Pacey was now dating Joey, that he was rarely home and hardly left the girls side. The worst part was he knew that like his eldest, his youngest had also fallen for Lillian's daughter. It seemed to the weakness in the Witter DNA to stand up to the lure of those Taylor women. "Yeah he is, Pacey's doing a real good job."

"Have you seen her?"

"No but I ran into Bessie the other day, she says that Joey was offered a full ride to Stanford, so that's good, she'll probably take it, I can't see her being strong enough to win a fight with Bessie over this."

"Oh, that's good then."

"Yeah, it's still the right thing to do, Son."

"It hurts Dad."

"I know, but one day you'll see her and how happy she is, and you'll know you did the right thing."

"Okay, I got to go, give everyone my love."

"I will." John hung up the phone and searched the bottom of his desk for his old Deputy badge, and found the photo tuck behind the silver. He noticed for the first time how much like her mother Joey looked, he had seen this same smile on the young girl before. Unfortunately for Doug that last time he saw that smile it was direct toward Pacey.


	21. Tanner Fish & Chips

The Unseen Obstacle CH.21

I Disclaim

"Oh you guys look so handsome." Bessie gushed at Pacey and Jack as she let them into the B&B. Both were dressed in dark suits, but Pacey being the showman he was choose a bright blue dress shirt to show off his eyes, while Jack just stuck with a white shirt. She took the time to straighten Pacey's collar before she pinched Jack's cheek.

Pacey rolled his eyes, you wouldn't know Jack was gay the way he seem puff up and bask in Bessie's adoration." How again is he your favorite?"

"Well first off he wasn't sneaking around with my sister." She said hitting him in the chest.

"Of course not he's GAY."

"He's polite and sweet."

"So am I."

"No you're obnoxious, plus we have a lot in common."

"Like what your love of the male species."

"That and our belief that Dawson is a tool, our love of Jude Law."

"And our willingness to kick your butt if you hurt Joey." Jack spoke and was once again given a pinch on the cheek from the Bessie.

"Now let me go get the girls, we'll be off."

Bessie wandered off down the hallway, and Pacey turned and hit Jack in the shoulder." You know you make all men look bad when you suck up that way."

"I can't help it I love that she loves me." Jack shrugged and narrowed his eyes on his friend, stepping closer so only Pacey could hear him." And don't tell me that you don't bask in it, when a Potter girl shows you a little love."

Pacey raised an eyebrow and gave Jack a confusing look." What does that mean?"

"It means it will be fun watching you figure it out on your own."

"You know what I like to see, two hot guys waiting on me, but…. I guess Pacey and Jack will do too." Jen walking out of the back and shrugging into her coat.

"Now now Jen, Jack's hot." Joey taking the coat Pacey held out for her and put it on. "And in the right situation Pacey will do."

"Thank You Josephine."

For a moment the sound of her full name caused a flicker of pain to appear in her eyes, before she just glared and went to the door." I'll be in the car."

Pacey frowned and followed her out, but Jack caught Jen before she could do the same." What was that about?"

"You should know better by now, then to call my little sister Josephine, Pacey." Bessie said she walked to the car following her sister.

"But Pacey…" Jack stepped closer to Jen and smiled at Bessie as she passed to get in the car." We'll lock up Bessie." "But Pacey…is I mean you know right."

"That Pacey is in love with Joey, yeah but that's not new Jack it's just new to them."

The ride to the restaurant was relatively quiet except for the usual banter of the foursome, whatever had upset Joey was still lingering she was removed from the group not contributing to the conversation, just nodding and small laughs at Jack as played with Jen and flirted with Bessie.

When they reached the restaurant, it was packed, but Gayle just smiled and waved them past the crowd and sat them a window booth with a perfect view of the Capeside harbor, where Gram was already waiting for them. "Good evening children, you all look very nice this evening."

They all murmured they're thanks, and sat down, Joey being not so obvious in her desire to not seat next to Pacey, and tugged down Jack bringing him down next to her.

Jen's eyes widen and se raised any eyebrow to Joey. But the other girl ignored, so she skipped ahead. "So what we having?" She said picking up the menu.

"I don't know what do you recommend, Joey?" Jack looked to his side and smiled at Joey trying to pull her out of whatever funk she had fallen into.

"That you put a cap on that bottomless pit you have and not eat my brother out of business on the first night."

"I resent that I can practice restrain." His three friends laughed at him, and he pretended to pout." I can and to prove it, I will limit myself to only one of each course, except dessert, there is no point in eating out if you don't get more then one."

"That's really profound Jack."

"Well if there's anything to get philosophical about its food."

"Don't be ashamed of you appetite, Jack you're a growing boy." Gram said.

"How do you do that, Jack?" Pacey asked and motioned to Grams and then Bessie." Get them to like you so much?

"It's cause I'm not a threat, I'm gay they don't have to safeguard their sisters or granddaughter around me, but you Pacey you're a wolf, funny and somewhat harmless but a still a wolf. "

"True, and looks like you're not alone." Jen said and nodded toward the door." Isn't that your Dad?"

"Yup." Pacey looked up and sure enough there was he Dad and Mom, beating seated across the room by the hostess." Looks like the Witter's are in full force tonight."

And that was all it took, one look at John Witter then a glance at Pacey, and Joey excused her self, and practically bolted from the restaurant out the back door.

It was too stuffy in there although there wasn't really anything in there to remind her of her time with Doug Witter; everything tonight seemed to do it. Especially Pacey, she shouldn't have been surprised they were after all brothers, but never before had it been so obvious. Everything he did, every move, every smile reminded her, she couldn't breathe from remembering it all , she needed to get out of here, but she couldn't there was no where she could go that she couldn't remember.

Why was this happening now, yesterday she barely remember anything, and now she was lost in memories, she knew how he sighed, his laugh, everything and it was all so vivid. "Why now?"

"So is one of us going after her, or are we giving her space?" Jen asked the table, when Jack just shrugged she looked at Pacey." Well boyfriend?"

"I would but I have the distinct feeling that I'm part of the problem."

Jen looked at Bessie but she shrugged her shoulders." I'm taking a day off of Joey Drama, sort it out amongst yourselves."

"Well I can't cause if Joey's in a real bad mood, she can take me, so… Jack."

Jack looked up his mouth full of a bread stick. "Sure get me a minute."

"Oh for goodness sake, I'll go see what's wrong with the girl." Gram dropped her napkin and excused her self from the table and headed out the same way as Joey.

She found her leaning against the balcony murmuring to herself. She stepped closer and finally her words.' Why now'. "Joey dear." She grimaced when the girl jumped a foot in the air and grabbed her chest." Oh I'm sorry."

"Mrs. Ryan, no it's okay, where you looking for me?"

"Yes dear and it's Grams," She stepped over to the balcony and looked at the view, Gayle certainly did know how to pick a location, it had a breathtaking view of the Harbor. "We're quite concerned about you"

"Oh I'm sorry memories are catching up to me."

"A certain someone you thought you were forgetting."

"Yeah." Joey gave a heavy sigh, and quickly looked at the other woman." It's not Dawson."

" My dear I'm not one of those shallow people that only has two thoughts in my head, I'm quite aware of the fact that you are capable of having other interests , I didn't assume it was him."

"That's a first, every one assumes it Dawson."

"Well in their defenses, that's because you made everything about him, and now the town is just trying to catch up."" You know love is a very complicated emotion, and it can resemble so many things that it's really very hard to pin point when you find it."

"Are you suggesting it's not love?"

" No I'm suggesting that it's complicated , and that expecting anything involved in it to NOT be difficult is silly, they're can't be any real rules or datelines for it, it just takes time, dear."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now we should get back before Jack really does eat Bodie out of business. "Grams turned to walk back in, but stopped at a person blocking their path to the entrance. "Dawson, how are you?"

"Good, How you this evening Mrs. Ryan. "

"I'm fine, your mother and Bodie did an excellent job."

"I'll pass that along to her, do you mind if I borrow Joey for a minute."

"I'm sorry Dawson, but that's up to Joey?"

"Its fine Grams, I'll be in shortly."

"Okay." She nodded to Dawson as he held open the door for her.

"How are you Joey?"

"Annoyed, I thought we had established that we have nothing to say to each other."

"I don't think that true."

"That's because you don't think, you only pretend, but I'm done pretending, and I'm done dealing with you." She walked pasted him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I can't believe that after all we've been to each other all we're meant to be that you would treat our relationship like this."

"Dawson let go."

"Not until you listen to me, now…." He words however were cut off, as a someone came from behind ripped Dawson off her, and then punched him sending him crash to the ground, and if Joey wasn't mistaken re-breaking his nose.

Pacey stood over the fallen Dawson and just lifted Joey over his body." Go inside, Jo."

"Pacey..."

"Go inside Jo." Joey gave him a look that clearly said they weren't finished but did as he asked. "I really want this to be the last time I catch you browbeating her Dawson." "You don't approve or whatever fine, but leave her alone."

Dawson held his nose and stood up, glaring at Pacey. " Enjoy it while you can, no woman falls for your charm for long."

"DAWSON." Both boys turned and saw Mitch standing in the door way, he tossed his son a handkerchief, and looked at Pacey." Pacey I think I can take it from here, please tell Joey that this is the last time this happens."

"Sorry Mr. Leery." Pacey said as he passed.

"That's okay Pacey." Mitch turned and looked at his son, disappointment clearly visible." You're done Dawson, tomorrow we start talking about boarding school and therapy."

"But Dad he attacked me."

"You know what's sad, is that you actually think that, that none of your actions caused this reaction, and I ashamed cause I helped make you this way." He shook his head." I'm partly responsible and I'm sorry I let you down, but now we need to fix this."


	22. Pacey's Fed Up

The Unseen Obstacle CH.22

I Disclaim

The ride home was pretty much the same as the ride there, except now it was just Pacey and Joey, Bessie had stayed to help Bodie close up, and Jack and Jen went home with Grams. The quiet and tension was wearing on both their nerves. Finally fed up Joey just turned to Pacey." What were you thinking hitting him like that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dawson, why did you hit him, it's going to feed his delusional."

"Because he was manhandling you, and he's been cornering you for weeks now, I don't care if I'm feeding his delusions, as long as he knows that he just keep doing this, you shouldn't have to deal with him every time you end up in the same place."

"I understand that, trust me I have the urge to hit him too, but you doing it makes him think he's right, and just keeps encouraging him to prove it to me."

"I don't think we have to worry about him anymore." At her look he continued." Mitch came after you left, told me to tell you he was sorry and that it would never happen again."

"Oh, good, maybe Mitch can set him straight."

"Mitch is just as unrealistic as his son, he's better but I'd feel better if Gayle was taking charge."

"Whoever, all that matters is that I don't have to keep talking to him?"

"Really is that all that matters."

"What else?"

"How bout this mood that you're in, one moment you're Joey, then the next you're not speaking to me, you won't look at me, and god knows you gone out of your way not to be more then few feet near me." They paused at a stoplight." Want to explain that Joey, what I have done to deserve his?" She didn't say anything just stared ahead." You know Joey, I think I have been a really good friend, you ask me to do things and I do them no questions asked, I don't ask for repayment, and I got to tell you I'm really starting to feel used here."

"Pacey…."

"No I'm really tired of this." The light turned green and he gassed the car." Pacey watch Joey for me, Pacey takes care of Joey, Pacey pretend to be my boyfriend." "It's amazing how often I help you people and then somehow end up as the villain, I wouldn't be surprised if Doug showed up back in town and wanted to kick my ass."

"Pacey…"

" No now you're listening, cause I'm really trying to be what you need me to be, but that doesn't seem to be enough for any of you people, and I getting tired of it." "At what point do I get credit for being here, when Dawson bailed, when Doug fled, and I'm still here?"

"Pacey…"

He roared into the gravel parking lot of the B&B, and didn't kill the engine." You're home."

"Pace…"

"Get out Joey I don't want to talk anymore."

"But…"

"But nothing, don't worry I'll report for Boyfriend duty tomorrow, like a good little sucker." He reached over her and opened her door." Bye Jo."

Joey got out the car and turned to say something but he just slammed the door and roared out the parking lot. Leaving Joey just standing there.

He couldn't go home, his parents would be there and right now he didn't feel like running into any more fans of his perfect brother Doug. The upstanding perfect son that spent months sleeping with a school girl, and not just any girl, but Joey the one girl he …Loved, and he did love her.

Without realizing it, he arrived at the marina, and with no place else to go, he got out, and began walking along the docks. He missed his boat, True Love hadn't fair well in a recent storm, it would take weeks to get back to sailing condition, and he couldn't do anything in the winter.

"Pacey?"

He turned toward the sound of his name, and faked a small smile." Andrea, how are you doing?"

"I'm managing." This was basically true, she had done some thinking and knew that Jack and Jen were right she was self-destructing, with the hope that Pacey was going to ride to her rescues, and that they'd get back to where they were before it all fell apart. But she knew after watching him with Joey that, that couldn't happen. She was no longer in Pacey's line of vision. All he could see now was Joey Potter. "I wanted to apologize to you Pacey."

Pacey gave a bitter laugh; he couldn't remember anyone ever really apologizing to him." For what?"

"I don't know, everything, the cheating, hurting you, expecting everything and giving nothing."

"Andie…"

"No I need to do this Pacey, I hurt you and not only didn't I ever really apologize for it, I've been waiting got you to come back to me, but I get it now." "I ruined us, and we can't get it back, and I've been trying to get that back and not being honest about it."

Pacey looked away and gave her a sad shake of his head." Andie the thing is…"

"I know you love Joey; I don't think anyone with eyes could miss it." She paused and gave a weird laugh." Except Dawson, but then he's only looking at things through some fictional camera lens." " I get that we can't be together, and right now being friends seems a real long stretch, but I just wanted to say sorry and that If that ever anything I could do to help you then don't be afraid to ask, I owe you a lot Pacey, thank you." She turned to walk away, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

Pacey took her I his arms and gave her a hug, before kissing her forehead." Take care McPhee."

"You too Witter."

By the time he arrived home he knew he was way past his curfew, but he really didn't care, getting into it with his father would probably do him some good, release the tension that was surging through his body.

"Bout time you got home, your mother was worried." John turned on the kitchen light and glanced at his son, as he began to make some coffee.

"Mom hasn't worried about me since I was twelve." He shrugged out of his jacket, and dropped it onto his shoulder." But as I'm home now she can stop worrying."

"I want to talk to you."

"Yeah well I want to avoid you."

"I know what you think of what happened Pacey."

"Really because I don't think you do." Pacey said as he sank down in to a chair and glared at the older man.

"You think I just let Doug get away with his affair with Joey Potter."

Pacey's head snapped up and he gave a bitter laugh." You know I'm starting to think this secret affair was the worst kept secret in Capeside, it seems if everybody knows about it."

"I did this for Doug AND Joey."

"You did something for the convict's daughter, that's a laugh."

"I know what you think of me, but I like Joey and her sister, and I made sure that Doug went away because he was determined to stay here and try to make this work with her." Pacey too so quickly that the chair he was sitting I fell to the ground. He was I his father's face in seconds.

"And you think sending him away helps her how." "Do you have any idea how often Joey gets left behind, do you know what this is doing to her."

"I know that Doug would have asked her to stay and she might be naïve enough to agree, and ruin any chance that she has of getting out this town and doing something that her mother and sister never got to do." He picked up the fallen chair, and pushed his son into it." She might hurt now, but one day when's far away from her and what everyone think of 'that Potter family' she won't remember the heartache." "And I'd think you love her enough to want that for her."

"You don't know anything."

"I know you're a lucky SOB, because you actually have a shot with her, you're not bound to his place like me and Doug, you don't mind going out and exploring the world not knowing if you'll succeed or fail, and you can do that with her." "Doug can't and he knows that now." "You should thank me; I gave you what you didn't have before, a chance with her." He motioned toward the coffee maker." Don't forget to turn it off when you done,"


	23. Never Leave You

The Unseen Obstacle CH.23

I Disclaim

Someone was tapping on his window; through the haze of sleep he was sure of that. Groaning he stumbled out f bed, and to the window surprised to find Joey Potter on the trellis out side his window." Damn it Potter." He opened the window and pulled her in, letting her fall on her butt when she came through. "What?"

"Hi, Pacey how are you?"

"Asleep." He replied in a groggy manner.

Joey nodded she could tell his was wearing nothing but boxers and a long shirt. "You want to put some clothes on?"

" No, cause as you as soon as you're done doing whatever it is you came to do, I'm going back to bed."

" Pacey I wanted to apologize, you are right you go all out for friends, especially me, and I rarely thank you for it, and I do appreciate it more then you know."

"Okay, thank you received, Bye."

"Pacey don't be like this, I'm really sorry, I can't tell you why I was so different and difficult this evening, but come on Pacey, haven't you ever wanted to not be around people, and not have to talk about it or explain it, just be alone with your thoughts."

"And that's what tonight was?"

"Yeah. I didn't want it to be it just hit me suddenly that I needed room to be alone, and I didn't think of how my behavior affected you and everyone else, and I know that not an excuse, and that I do it sometimes, and you're a prince for putting up with me, but I'm so sorry Pace." Joey dropped down onto his bed, and looked at him with tears glistening in her brown eyes." I can't seem to keep my head above water on this one, I was doing fine, I wasn't even thinking about it, and then…"

"What happened Joey?"

"Do you know that you have the same laugh?"

Pacey sucked in a breath liked he been punched and sunk down into his desk chair." Thanks Jo."

"How do you think I feel, for years you've been Pacey Jerk Witter, my friend yes, but still just Pacey, you're different, until we happened he was just your brother, and I guess when I was with him, I just stopped thinking of him like that, and it didn't hit till you called me Josephine tonight."

"So that was what flipped the switch."

"Yeah, strange that you both enjoy annoying me with that name."

"It's not done to annoy you." At her raised eyebrow his blushes." Okay sometimes it is, but other times it's just…"

"Just the perfect way to annoy me."

" That's because you're insecure about your looks, if you weren't so…. nutty you'd realize that Josephine is a beautiful name and as you're a beautiful young woman, it just fits , but you're so trapped in this tomboy thing that I'm sure is what Dawson wanted when he started calling you Joey in the first place."

"Dawson didn't…"

" Yes he did, we were five and playing and until then your mother and everyone else had call you Josephine or Jo, till Dawson came along and said that Josephine was a girl name, and you're acted more like a Joey."

Joey stared of into to space, and then let her mouth drop open before she snapped it shut, anger making her eyes darker then ever before." That Tool changed my damn name."

"See." Pacey nodded." If you would just accept that you're beautiful and your name is beautiful, we wouldn't have this problem."

"Thank you again Pacey, and I'm sorry it's not fair to you, that our friendship gets messed with because of what I did, and I'm really sorry for what happened with Doug." Joey got off the bed dropped to her knees in front of Pacey taking his hands in hers." I messed up and didn't even realize it, I broke a friendship rule that said that siblings were off limits and it wasn't until you were yelling at me, that I realized how unfair this has all been to you." "It's unfair that we keeping asking you to put your life on hold to help us, and offer nothing in return."

"It's okay Jo."

"No it's not okay, this is why we keep doing it because you let us get away with every time, but it's over, tomorrow I come clean with Bessie."

"Whoa." Pacey started at her shocked." You're going to tell Bessie about you and Doug."

Joey dropped his hand and stared at him." Are you insane, why don't I just play in traffic on the turnpike, no I meant I'm going to tell Bessie that we broke up and that we're just friends, that way we can go back to some semblance of normal, okay?"

" No it's not okay, cause then Bessie is mad at me, and I start getting dirty looks and death threats, and to impress her Jack's going to try to kick my ass, not to mention the beating I'll be taking from Bodie, who now owes a restaurant so has the perfect place to hide a body. " "Great idea, don't put me out, but put my life in jeopardy."

"What do you want me to do, I'm trying here tell me what will fix this, and I will do it."

Pacey stood, and took her chin in his hand, and look into her eyes." Stop looking at me and seeing my brother, I'm not Doug, I'll never leave you, you can annoy me anger, and generally be a pain in my ass, but I'll NEVER leave you, not by choice, force, or any factor other then death." He pushed her back and took off her coat, and gave a small laugh at what she was wearing, pajama bottoms with ducks and bunnies, and a shirt that looked strangely like one he once owed till it went missing." Is that my old Hockey Jersey?"

"No, it's mine cause possessions is ninth tenths of the law." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself and the shirt protectively.

He nodded and dropped her coat on his chair, and pulled the covers back on his bed before throwing Joey on the bed gently." Yeah whatever."

"What are you doing?" She asked leaning back o her elbows, and watching as he took off her sneakers.

" I'm going back to sleep, and as I'm not driving you home nor am I letting you walk home in the middle of the night, so are you." He handed her an extra pillow, and settled into his bed." Now no snoring, blanket hogging, or groping, if you want ravage me you'll just to wait till morning." He switched off his bedside lamp and closed his eyes ready to let sleep claim him when he felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Pacey."

"No problem Potter."


	24. Scrambled or Over Easy?

The Unseen Obstacle CH.24

I Disclaim

"Good morning Joey." John held back the chuckle as Joey Potter jumped about a foot in the air, before turning and giving a guilty look as she tucked a strain of hair behind her ear.

"Good morning Sheriff Witter…uh… how are you?"

"I'm good, a little surprised to see you sneaking down my steps so early on a Sunday morning."

"Yeah…um." Joey looked around the room frantically searching for Pacey and a way out." Where's Pacey?"

"Pacey was caught trying to get some coffee before seven and in this house when you're up at seven you're in church at eight." He took the paper from beneath his arm and sat down in his arm chair." Which I why I never rise before eight thirty."

Joey nodded." Good plan, well I'm just going to go, Bye."

"Joey do you honestly think I'm going let you walk out of my house after clearly spending the night here without so much as a word." He asked as he folded up the paper and stood, begin walking toward the kitchen.

"I was hoping."

"Well Hope springs eternal." He turned in the doorway, and motioned for her to follow him." Seat down Ms. Potter you're staying for breakfast."

"Oh goody." She said as she looked longing at the door, before following the sheriff's orders.

Dawson walked into the kitchen to get some orange juice, and glanced at his parents setting at the table seemingly waiting for him "What's going on?"

"Dawson do you remember what happened last night?" Gayle asked as he busied himself making a bowl of cereal. "At the opening of my restaurant where you promised there'd be no scenes or problems."

"Of course." He pointed to his nose which was swollen and purple." Pacey attacked me."

"Dawson." Mitch began looking at Gayle for approval, when he received her nod he continued." Last night was the final straw, your mother asked you not to bother Pacey or Joey, I heard her do it, and yet I saw you purposely follow her outside on the balcony, I saw you grab her arm, Pacey had to physically remove you."

"Pacey was interrupting a private conversation between Joey and me, because he knew that if we'd continue talking I helped her see sense and dump him."

Gayle threw up her hands." Dawson, do you understand that even when she wasn't with Pacey she was still wasn't with you, that Joey made that choice and no convincing her changes that."

"You're wrong."

"No you're wrong, and we're tired of it." Mitch stood and looked at his son." You're fighting with people that have been your friends for years, and you seem to believe that this isn't even happening to you at all, like there is a plot to prevent you and Joey from being together, and there isn't and you've gone too far."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you yesterday that military school and counseling was being discussed today, and that still holds true."

"Military school, and counseling for a disagreement I didn't even start."

" And that punch a couple of weeks ago, the one you received from Jack, did you not start that one either." Gayle asked as came to step close to Mitch." Cause I talked to Jen Lindley this morning and then after her I called Joey, she wasn't in but Bessie knew the story and shared it with me." "Their story is the same one I got from Jack and Andie; it stars you as an instigator in the argument and resulting fight."

"This isn't fair, I'm not the troublemaker it's Pacey."

"Pacey isn't the one starting fights, and manhandling woman, and breaking promises." Mitch took the glass from his son, and points toward the stair." Go back a bag; you're catching a noon train to Boston."

"Dad…" Dawson stepped closer and lowered his voice. "I understand this coming from Mom, but you, you told to fight for what I want, for what's mine."

"Joey is a person Dawson, not property, now go pack."

Dawson just stared at them, not really believing what was happening , this is what was suppose to happen, Pacey was the troublemaker, he was needed military school, he was the one destroying thins." I can't believe you're doing this."

"You'll thank us one day." Gayle said coming to squeeze his shoulder, but was quickly rebuffed.

"For helping keep me and Joey apart not likely ever."

"Take a seat Potter." John held out a chair at the kitchen table and waited the young girl sat down before he pushed it in. "Scrambled or over easy?"

"You really don't have to make me breakfast Sheriff Witter."

"Potter, scrambled or over easy?"

"Scrambled." Joey mumbled and stared at the table , as if it wasn't awkward enough getting caught trying to sneak out , she was now eating breakfast with the father or one ex and technically one current, just looking at John Witter made her feel like such a slut, did all Witter man look alike.

"You can relax Joey; I'm not going to bite." He dropped a plate with some toast on the table in front of her.  
" This is just a nice breakfast, not integration."

"Really well that would explain the lack of hot lights."

John cracked an egg on the frying pan and watched the from the corner of his eye, he didn't really have a plan for what to say, when he spotted Lillian Potter's youngest daughter sneaking down the steps of his house. He thought about just letting her sneak out , but then thought that they might be seen as an encouragement, and although he did hope that one of his sons ended up with her didn't want it rubbed in the others face. "You know Joey I knew your mother before she married your dad."

"Really?" Joey head perked up at the revelation the only other person that had know her mother before she became Lily Potter was Gayle Leery, but she seemed to romanticizes the whole relationship Joey guessed she was trying to protect her, but that just confused her. How could her mother and father been so in love then suddenly so in hate and that's what it was like those last years." I didn't know that."

"Well I've been around this town all my life, so yeah I had some occasions to run into Lillian." He finished the eggs, and brought the pan over spooning some eggs on to the girl's plate, before doing the same to his own. "She was a really talented artist, I use to see her on the pier painting, she did some really good work, and you have her talent."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do, I've seen some of your stuff it's very nice, and I've heard from Bessie that you were offered a full ride at Stanford, you're mom would be proud." "I know your sister Bessie is just busting at the seems with pride over it."

"Thank you." Joey eat the slowly focusing on what he said, he spoke mainly of he mother, not even mentioning her father. "So you're on the 'Joey goes to Stanford bandwagon' too?"

"Not really I can't stand their football team, now you get into Norte Dame and I'll join a bandwagon, but I just know how much you Mom wanted her children to see more then just this little town, just like I hope that one day I piss off Pacey so much that he goes out and leaves this little town." He dropped his fork and looked her in the eye." All parents want their children to see parts of the world that they didn't get to."

"Thanks for breakfast." Joey said as she finished her eggs then looked at him." So when does the lecture about spending the night with your son come in?"

"I don't have a lecture; I was just actually hoping that this breakfast would be awkward enough that it would discourage you from doing it again, how I'd do?"

"Excellent, it'll never happen again." Joey stood, and gave a small wave." I should go unless there's anything else."

"Yeah it's a horrible idea to walk practically across town in the middle of night, don't do that again EVER."

"Gotcha." Giving another wave Joey practically bolted from the house, and began jogging back home hoping that she could sneak in her house better then she snuck out of Pacey's. With the adrenaline running through her body a thirty minute walk took fifteen minutes.

She slipped around the back of the B&B, and slid through her window, she hung up her coat in the closet, and then opened her bedroom door; all she had to do was pretend that she just woke up. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and missed the look of pity on Bodies face as he quietly slipped out "Good morning."

"Morning, hey Gayle Leery was looking for you."

"Oh really I must have slept through the call." Joey moved toward the coffeemaker grabbing a mug along the way.

"Either that or you weren't in your bed this morning, when I checked to give the phone."Bessie slammed began tapping the table with her finger." Like to explain that Joey."

Joey gulped, and thought how much she could tell her sister, and decided the bare minimum worked best." Sorry I couldn't sleep so first thing this morning I went to see Pacey, we had a fight yesterday, and I wanted to apologize."

"You expect me to believe that, and the reason you bed doesn't look slept in?"

"Because like I said I couldn't sleep, I spent most of the night working on my portfolio until finally figured I go see him."

"And did you two work it?" Bessie asked skeptically.

"Not really apparently Pacey had gone to church with his mother so I ended up having breakfast with Sheriff Witter."

"You know Joey you almost had till you're breakfast with Sheriff Witter."

"I'm serious, if you don't believe me call him and ask." To prove her point she picked up the handheld and offered it to Bessie.

"No I believe you, well actually I don't but I don't know how to prove you wrong either." Bessie took the phone and hung it." Next time just tell someone where you are."

Joey watched Bessie grab the paper and head into the living room, and she let out a sigh of relief, her life was becoming entirely too full of secrets.


	25. Someone Has to Pay

The Unseen Obstacle CH.25

I Disclaim

"So what did you say?"

" What was I suppose to say, she was hounding me for the truth, I thought Mrs. Leery was just some weather girl, I didn't know that she was some hard nose investigative journalist, I felt like I was being worked over , of course I told her the truth."

"You told her that her son was a tool." Jen said as she looked at Jack a large smile on her face at the thought.

"No I just said that we're having a normal conversation till Dawson showed up and started throwing around accusations and then punches." "That Pacey refused to defend himself, and so I did because I felt that Dawson was a threat to you guys."

"But that's not the truth, Jack, yeah he was being an ass, but you hit him because you've always wanted to him."

"That was an aspect but it was about protecting you guys, he had a deranged look in his eyes." Jack said as he stuffs a cookie in his mouth." I was afraid for my life."

"Please I can take Dawson, the only reason he keeps hitting you guys is cause he takes cheap shots." Jack nods and she smiles as she hears a door open and sees Dawson carrying a bag to the SUV in his driveway." Well I didn't think I should take her seriously."

Jack followed her gaze, and ten turned back raising an eyebrow." What's going on?"

"Gayle told Grams that Dawson's actions were worrisome and unforgivable, he's being shipped to a military school."

"Are you serious, Dawson at a military school, he'll never survive, he barely survived this place."

"Who'll barely survive?" Joey laughed when both grabbed their hearts." Sorry but I say Hey."

"Sit down Joey." Jen said looking up at the girl." Join the discussion, it seems Gayle Leery was on a seek and find mission this morning, I assume you were questioned?"

"I wasn't there, but she spoke to Bessie."

Jack studded a cookie in his mouth and looked at her." Wmffsn't mmfere, mmfere mmfer you."

" What?" Joey looked at Jen for a translation.

Jen turned her heads sideways, and thought about it for a minute. "I think he's saying 'wasn't there where were you?"

"Oh I was…..'She trialed off as the Witter Wagoner roared into the drive and Pacey hoped out coming straight for her." I was out having breakfast with Sheriff Witter." Pacey sits down on the bottom step, and yanks on Joey pant leg, to get her attention, but she slaps his hand away and keeps talking to Jack and Jen, who look on in amusement.

"Joey why were you eating breakfast with Pacey's dad?" Jen asked fighting a grin.

"You ate breakfast with my father?"

" I was eating breakfast with the Sheriff who makes some mean scrambled eggs, because Pacey didn't wake me like he was suppose and instead went church with his mother, leaving me to sneak out of the house on my own, to say I failed would be an understatement of grave severity."

"What happened last night at Pacey's?"

"What were you doing at Pacey's?"

Jen and Jack looked at each and smiled happy that their thought were so similar, and then turned to Joey to get her answer.

"I went to Pacey's to clear the air explain about last night, and I fell asleep."

"Oh." Jack's 'oh' was of understanding, Jen's of disappointment.

"How did that cultivate in breakfast with my father Potter?"

"Jack can you be a dear and let Pacey know that I'm not speaking to him."

Jack looked at Pacey and shrugged." I don't think she talking to you guy."

"Why?" When he received no answered he turned to jack "Why?"

"I only send I don't receive." Jack said shrugging and eating another cookie.

"I receive Pacey." Jen said before she winked at the sulking boy and turned by to Joey." Why aren't you talking to Pacey?"

"Because I had one of the most awkward experiences in my life and someone has to pay for that, and it's him." " I mean don't get me wrong John Witter is an okay guy, and no they were no talks of safe sex , or girls with reputations, but it was still awkward, and weird and someone has to pay for that."

She elbowed Jack and he turned to Pacey. "She had an awkward breakfast and is making you pay for it."

"This isn't my fault, I didn't tell you to sneak out on your own, I didn't even tell you to come over, and this is BS." Joey just continued to look at Jack and Jen. Fed up Pacey stood and point to Joey." Fine be that way." Then when no one expected it, he lifted her off the step, and began taking her toward the dock.

" This won't end well." Jen said as she stood and grabbed Jack making him follow.

"Pacey stop it." Joey said she struggled against him, trying to get free, as she realized his intention she started to panic." Pacey come on stop it."

"Oh now you're speaking to me, but you know, I have had some pretty awkward moments this past couple of months due to you and someone has to pay for that." Pacey tightened his grip on her waist as she struggled against him.

"Pacey I don't recommend this." Jen said as the fighting pair reached the dock. She shook her head as she watched Pacey dropped Joey into the water." Jack go get some towels and blankets, and tell Gram to put on the kettle." Jack nodded and ran back to the house." Jack." He turned and she continued." Enough blankest and towels for two." Cause if she knew Joey Potter then, at the sound of a male yell she turned back just in time to see Joey pull Pacey into the drink. "Yeah I figured."

"Jennifer what is going on?" Grams ran to her granddaughter, and looked ahead seeing Joey and Pacey yelling at each other on the dock, dripping wet." Oh my god, children stop that bickering and come into the house." Joey and Pacey reluctant did as told and trudged up the dock and looked toward the ground to avoid Grams ashamed gaze. "I want you tow out of those clothes immediately and take a hot shower, Jen take Joey to my bathroom, and Pacey take a shower in the hallway bath." Jack ran back out with towels and blankets." Jack leaves those in the bathrooms along with some clothes."

Jen followed behind her friends and waited till they were in the house before she turned back to her grandmother, and shrugged." I told them not to but…."

"Yes Jennifer I know couples in love do foolish things." She said as she shook her at the silliness of youth.


	26. Silly Children

The Unseen Obstacle CH.26

I Disclaim

Hours later

Pacey and Joey were sitting in the kitchen of Grams house not talking but glaring, while Jack chaperoned, he job was to make sure they eat all their soup and stayed warm. They'd finished the soup a while ago but they still were restricted to the kitchen table.

"How's it going Jack?"

Jack stop looking at his wards, and looked over on the short blonde." They're not using words, but I can tell there's a deep and meaningful conversation going on."

Jen took the sit beside him and watched their friends. Just noting there unwavering stares at the other. She shook her head." I don't see anything."

"It's subtle." Jack pointed to Joey occasionally clenched and unclenched her jaw." Joey seems to be telling Pacey off, you can tell because her eyes change shades, when she just berating him her eyes are just brown, but as the fight escalates they gradually get darker."

"And Pacey?"

" He's going for the silent treatment not really making any movements or overall gestures , and you and I both know Joey hates the silent treatment, so to really annoy her every know and then he raises and eyebrow to mock her."

"You're getting all that from them glaring?"

"Like I said it's very subtle, but then they've known each since like forever so I thinks it's very possible for my musings to be true."

The blond nodded, and turned to look at one of the combatants." Joey is that what's going on?"

"No, Jack delusional, it's just a staring contest." She kept Pacey's blue eyed glaze." Which I'm winning by the way."

"In your dreams Potter."

"My dreams are spent on my much better things then you Pacey."

"You two are so childish." Jen snapped her hands in their faces breaking the game up, and shook her head." The most immature people I ever met, and I dated Dawson, I can't believe that you did that creek in November you could have died, not mention the gossip that will rise from it.

"What gossip, how's anyone going to find out?" Pacey asked.

"Oh cause me and Jen are telling people." Jack said as he nodded, and then pointed to Grams who was on the phone in the family room." Plus Grams is telling Bessie and Your Mom, so now you're in trouble too."

Jen glared at her two friends she knew that Pacey loved Joey, and that Joey had some kind of feelings for Pacey , though what exactly she wasn't sure, she didn't think Joey knew for sure, but their relationship was changing and not entirely for the better. Especially now that their attraction was taking on a more psychical form, and it wasn't a good type of psychical. "You know if you two keep this up then Jack and I aren't going to invite you with us on our weekend getaway."

Joey drop open her mouth first in disappointment then in confusion." Where would you go?"

"See Ms. Smarty Pants you think you know everything, but you don't, did you know that Jack dads own a hunting cabin not more then 40 miles outside of Capeside, and that it's Jack job to close it or open it, I don't know what do something for hunting season." Jack waves her explanation away and takes over.

"Anyway, we were going to invite you, but if you two can't get along then we'll just go alone."

Pacey scoffed. "And do what rate the super hunks all weekend."

" Hey don't knock it till you're tried it, we have had many good times fighting over that very topic, and it would better then having to referee one of your fights that seems to be gaining momentum in their danger." Jen looked in the family room where Gram was still on the phone." Of course I guess the invitation also depends on if you're allowed to go, after all and I'm quoting Gram's here "they're behaving like immature children'."

"Plus there is that whole dating thing."

Pacey stopped staring at Joey and turned to look at Jack." What dating thing?"

"Oh." Jen agreed patting Jack head." I hadn't thought of that; Good point."

"What point?" Joey asked now as confused as Pacey.

"Well before you weren't dating so us going away wouldn't have been a problem, but now there's going to be that whole issue of you going away with your boyfriend and the sleeping situation, and no chaperone, and blah , blah, and ect, ect." Jack began to pout and gave Joey and Pacey and evil look." Come to think of it, you two are really upsetting my plans."

Jen yanked on Jack's sleeve, and shook her head at him." Remember the rules Jack."

"No blondes." He glances at her and frowns, she closed her eyes and gave a sigh and nodded toward Joey who was eyeing him with a strange glint in her eyes." Oh….Tease Joey, but never tick her off."

"Don't be afraid of Potter, Jackers, she's all smoke no fire." Pacey said as gave the object of their discussion a placating smile, before he groaned ad grabbed his shin under the table, which was now aching from the swift kick it just received. "Watch it; you could end back in that creek."

"No she will not Pacey John Witter, neither one of you will do something so childish again." Grams said as she walked into the kitchen. "The creek is much too cold for that kind of foolishness, I can't believe you did that, you children could have caught your death a cold." Pacey and Joey dropped their heads and stared at the table, ashamed they disappointed her." As it is, you've only just avoiding a punishment, and lucky for you I was able to talk Bessie and Mary into letting you go with Jack when he goes to close his father's cabin." When both teens looked up with a large grin on their faces she broke the final news." Yes I think we'll all enjoy some time in the country." As fours head turned to look at her in confusion, she just smiled." You didn't really think that four teenagers no matter what their relationships or sexual preferences would just e given free reign in a cabin alone miles away from home for the week end did you?" At their looks she laughed." Silly children."


	27. Heaven Help Us

Sorry for the delay, guys but I'm sick with the flu, and drugs and voices in my head are really confusing. Maybe slow with an update, as again cough medicine is not a steady muse.

The Unseen Obstacle CH.27

I Disclaim

The weeks leading up till the trip was quiet, but that probably had more to do with the loss of Andie and Dawson. Andie decided to take her chance at early graduation was and now getting settled in New Haven for the spring term at Yale. The latter otherwise referred to in the group as 'Tool' was now trying to live out some version of 'Taps' at the Knox Military Academy located in Boston, where they were told he was settling in, not that they cared.

So hours before they were set to leave for their trip Joey and Jen found themselves at Capeside Mall when no other agenda then as get some as Jen put it 'smokin' gear'.

As they stood in the Gap Joey asked the question that had plagued her for the fifth time that day. "Why are we here?"

"To get …"

"Yes you keep saying 'smokin' gear', but you've yet to state a purpose for said gear."

"Since when do new clothes need a purpose, they just are." Jen said philosophically.

"Look Plato, you're Dad make send you an allowance every month, but I actually have to send my Dad money in prison to pay for protection, so when I buy clothes they have a purpose. "

Rolling her eyes, Jen picked up a burgundy v-top sweater and held to Joey's neck. "How bout to please your man."

Deciding it was too dark for the brunette she tossed it back." Good enough purpose?"

"What man?"

"Pacey."

"Why would I buy clothes to please Pacey, and even if by some small chance I did do something like that, why I would I do that on trip with you guys and Grams."

It was the AND that got to Jen, it said it all, there was a small part of Joey that did want to impress Pacey, not that she really had to Pacey would spend the weekend worshiping her if she showed up in dirty sweats. It was a shame that Joey didn't get that too, but what mattered now was that Jen addressed the AND.

"Joey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She was flipping through a rack of sweaters and stopped on a blue sweater that was the same shade of Pacey's eyes, or was it Doug's, she shook her head, it was really getting confusing dealing those guys, annoyed that she once again put Pacey in the same place as Doug, she stopped looking at the 'Witter Blue' sweater and decided she liked green.

"Aren't you getting into this at all?"

"What's this?"

"This fake relationship with Pacey, all day every day, the looks you share, holding hands, the touches doesn't any of that get to you."

Joey stopped looked ahead, yes it did get her, but she really wasn't too sure why it was." Honestly." At Jen nod she sighed." Yes it does, but it's too strange to actually delve into, you know, I mean this is Pacey Witter, even if I was willing to forget the years that we spent yelling at each other, you'd have to factor Doug to the mix, and then you'd have to question if I'm really attracted to Pacey or am I just attracted to the similarities between him and Doug, and even if okay I could separate the two clearly in my mind, you question whether this is real or rebound, in other words , it does but the litany of questions it brings up makes it too difficult to comprehend at this point."

"Joey did you ever consider, just letting it happen?" The brunette turned to her and raised an eyebrow." I mean really forget about all the complications it brings you and just think about Pacey, cute Pacey, sexy Pacey, who would do ANYTHING for you."Jen threw an arm around her friend and dropped her voice, and whispered." And I hear that his ANYTHING is the stuff teenage girl's dream of."

Joey pushed Jens arm away." I'll thank you not to discuss Pacey that way; you make him sound like a piece of meat,"

"He is, from his own my mouth Grade A Prime Hunk."

"Jen you're forgetting that I've gone the reckless route before and it was with another member of the Witter family, next thing you know I'll be trying to pick up the Sheriff."

"Maybe it a medical, you know like an allergy, except instead of sneezing or swelling up, you're attracted to males with Witter DNA."

"It doesn't matter Jen, Pacey is my friend, and I'm not going to chance that by trying for something more, I did that with Dawson, and see what happened there, and I've tried the just giving into to temptation, note my relationships to Jack and Doug, face it I suck at this, so if you don't mind I think I'll just keep my FRIEND Pacey, and not let destructive thoughts ruin something else."

"Joey…"

"No Jen, I can't screw this up, Pacey is all I have left, and I will not jeopardize that for anything." Joey looked outside the store, and motioned to the food court." I'm going to get a soda; I'll be outside when you're ready."

Jen watched Joey leave and stomped her foot, she hated 'Stubborn Joey', she was impossible to control or persuade, she had to be manipulated. Taking out her cell phone she dialed Jack's phone number, and waited till he picked up." This is not going to work change of plans; we need to start playing dirty."

Forty minutes later

Joey jumped into Pacey's car, and gave him a withering look." Jennifer Lindley is dead meat." He just laughed at her." I'm serious I understand having to leave in a hurry, but Pacey I was in the food court, I said I was waiting for her, and she goes and ditches me."

"She said Grams needed her." Joey slouched in her chair, and he patted her knee." Well don't worry they've already left for the cabin, Jackers gave me direction, I swung by the B&B and picked up your bag, along with receiving several threats from your older sister, so unless there's anything else we'll be on our way, then you can take the hour drive to cool down, and I'm sure when we get there Lindley will be your best friend again."

"You're my best friend, but you're right in an hour or two I may tolerate her again." She just wouldn't trust her anytime soon; Jen was getting too excited about the idea of her and Pacey, and she might think its good idea to interfere which seems harmless you're in the middle of the fallout. "So never mind Lindley, how are things Pacey?"

"What?" He gave her a strange sideway glances at the question." What do you mean things, things are how they always."

"There has to be more then that, I heard about the Harbor masters letter." Pacey shrugged and it made her smile, it was so like Pacey to do that, his work with Buddy on the boat, and his work around the pier helping put other sailors and boat owners had caught the eye of the harbor master and he along with the principal and Mitch Leery acting his guidance counselor had all given Pacey letters of recommendation toward a special program at Boston College. It figures Pacey didn't want to talk about it; he was so use to people highlighting his failures that he never mentioned his successes. "That's great news Pacey; I hear BC has one of the best nautical engineering programs in the Nation, you go and you end up building sailboats."

"Well it's not Full Ride to Stanford, but it okay." He said tightly, not looking at her but clenching his hands around the steering wheel.

"Bessie told you about that." Joey asked as she sucked in a breath.

"Yeah it was on her list when I got your stuff, along with 'don't have sex with my sister', and 'hurt her and I hurt you', but my question is why didn't you tell me?"

" Cause I'm not accepting it yet, maybe not at all, I have a list of other schools that I'm waiting to here from , I didn't tell you cause it's just an last minute option, when I said I wanted out of Capeside I never really wanted half way across the world away." She saw his jaw clench and explained." It wasn't about you specifically I just wanted to decide on my future before I told people about it, the only reason Bessie found out was cause the letter dropped out of my bag and she found it first."

"So you're just waiting for other school to you makes a decision?"

"Yeah, I mean I just turned my portfolio into Boston School of Arts, I still have applications into Worthington, Harvard, some smaller Art schools, it's a big decision, an I don't want to just to pick the first cause I know I have it."

"This isn't about Doug?" Pacey said as he gave her a quick look." Cause he's not going to appreciate you giving up Stanford for him."

"You know Pacey for you to think that I'd work so hard for so long to just give up any guy, much less one that dumped me in an email, makes me wonder how well you know me."

"You were going to do it before Dawson."

" NEVER, I had always been prepared to have a long distance relationship with Dawson, seeing as his dreams take place on the West Coast, my destination is still unnamed, but I was never going to go somewhere just for him, and I'd never stay somewhere just for some guy, certainly not Doug."

"Then what's really going on Jo, because I'm still not buying this story you're telling me."

" Fine if you must know I'm scared, and I wanted to stay close to you guys, Jack, Jen, my family, and you doofus, that's why I'm waiting for the other schools, I don't want to fall on my face and be thousand of miles from home."

She gave a bitter laugh." Isn't it funny that after years of trying to get away, I'm afraid to leave, but I am Pacey, and it doesn't matter about Doug or anyone else this is just about me."

Pacey nodded." Okay, but you won't fail."

"Yeah I figured you'd say something like that, now can we drop this and pick up the pace on this road trip."

"I'd like to Potter, but if you hadn't' noticed the snow is picking up, I think we're about to get a blizzard, and it it's all right with you, I'd rather survive the drive to the cabin." "So why don't you just take a nap or something, and I'll wake you when we get there."

"Joey, wake up." Pacey shook her shoulder." Come on Potter wakey wakey."

"Hmm, are we there?" Joey said as she woke slowly, and looked around but Saw nothing but white." Where's the cabin?

"Probably no more then fifteen miles from here, but we can't make it cause of the blizzard, so we hole up here till it clears."

Joey sat up and looked around, again not seeing anything but white." And where is here?"

"I don't know exactly, but I know we can't keep driving in this, so when I saw the barn, I pulled over."

Joey turned and followed his hand, and cringed, a weekend with Jack, Jen, and Grams she could handle, an undisclosed amount of time with Pacey in abandoned barn that was going to test her willpower. "Heaven help me."


	28. Now you know

The Unseen Obstacle CH.28

I Disclaim

Pacey brought their bags and in and looked around, it looked like the barn had been closed for the winter, but it was still in good condition, and even had a bed in the one of the stalls probably so someone could stay with sick animals. Unfortunately it was a small twin, he knew the bed would go to Joey, she should have it, but he also knew she would fight him on it, and that would get him into trouble. The last thing he needed was Joey in a fighting mood, her lips got all powty, her eyes took on this glint, and she just looked so…..uhhh. Just thinking of how she looked angry was enough to force him back outside into the blizzard." I'm locking up the Wagoner."

Joey nodded as he passed her looking around the barn, it was warm and good place to hide out a storm, but she expected no less from Pacey, he was caregiver, he wouldn't have let into any place that wasn't safe, that just wasn't Pacey. But he couldn't always protect her from harm, and this time the harm was herself. She needed to protect herself from the current urges she had to give into Jen's demands and 'just let go'.

It was a very tempting offering and she was sure that if she tried seducing Pacey she could, it wasn't that she was that confident in her abilities to seduce a man, after all it took all her will to get Doug to sleep with her, and she couldn't even get Dawson to that point. But Pacey thankfully wasn't like Doug or Dawson, which did add a point to his favor, he was a normal man with normal urges, even if he did go into that mode where he let reason affect him, after a while Pacey was still just a boy as horny as all the others. Not that she wanted just sex, with Pacey, but at this moment, watching Pacey walk out the barn in a pair of tight jeans, she was almost willing to give into the idea.

It was what happened after ward that worried her, taking a new step always changed things and in her experience never for the better. With Dawson her lifelong friend became some ethereal that she didn't even recognize, she stopped being his friend and became this thing on a pedestal that she didn't want to be. Taking the new step with Doug didn't work so well for her either, sure things felt fine, and there was no outward appearance that things had changed, but one Sunday she came home and found and email that just 'Sorry I can't stay.-Doug' Doing the something like that with Pacey wasn't acceptable, he was all she had life, she was Joey Potter the girl from the wrong side of the creek, and all her life she had two friends Pacey and Dawson, then knew her, cared for her, helped her go on, except she didn't have one for them anymore and the loss of the second would destroy her. Not even with Jack and Jen to help pick up the pieces could she survive the final lost of her childhood, it would be too much like burying her mother again.

"Hey I found some chips and soda in a cooler in the back; I think it's left over from my dad's last fishing trip." Pacey said as he walked back into the barn, three minutes in below temperature cold got him back to less embarrassing state of viewing for Joey. He looked at her and she seemed to be staring at the bed, probably already starting the arguments for why he should have the bed in her head." Jo?"

"Sorry what?"

He held up the cooler, and gave a lopsided smile." Pacey hunted brought back food."

"I'm not hungry." She looked back at him, and then pointed toward the bed." Were you going to be a gentleman and offer it to me?"

"No offering infers you have a choice, you're taking the bed and there's no way I'm fighting with you about this Jo."

"Okay, thanks, so I going to sleep, not really hungry wake me when it time to go." Joey practically ran into the empty stall where the bed was and closed her eyes, hoping that the next time she opened them it would time to leave.

"Jo is you okay?"

"Yeah Pace just tired." She keep her eyes closed, and tried to sleep knowing that it wasn't going to actually happen.

"Come on Jo, I thought we weren't going to do this attitude thing anymore?" Pacey said as he came into the room, and leaned up against the wall. "What's going on?"

Joey opened her eyes and suddenly a thought hit her that made her sit up and look at him through narrow eyes." Hey Pacey I have a question for you?"

"Sure."

"What do you get out of this?"

"Out of what?"

"This relationship that you and I have, I mean I know it helps me and keeps Bessie at bay, but how does it benefit you." " So far you've lost any chance of reconciling with Andie, any relationship you had with Dawson is totaled beyond repair, Bessie and Bodie have taken to threatening you whenever they see you, you're off limits to all your many female fans, so what do you get out of this, why do you go along with it."

He shrugs and shifts the weight in his foot looking away uncomfortably." Nothing, you needed me and I like helping you."

"Even thought this puts your life on hold." He nods and she shakes her head sitting up even more, and till she basically just sitting on the bed starting up at him." No, I'm not buying that one, you get up every morning and drive either to school or to where ever I may want to go, you're near me every hour that Bessie allows, what did Doug put you on suicide watch, or you worried I may hurt myself ."

He pushed himself off the wall angrily." No, I know you wouldn't do something like, that I just care is all."

"But again, why?" Joey stood and met her him full." I mean don't get me wrong I care about you too, but ever after Andie and you called it quits I was this dedicated."

"Yeah well you were probably too busy making out with my brother at the time." He snapped.

Joey's eyes widen ad she gave her half grin." Oh I get it this is Pacey in protection mode, you stick close enough to me, to ensure that I don't get reckless again and end up what? Sleeping with the Football team?"

"No." even thought it was lye, he did get worry that Joey would get reckless again, she was an overachiever in everything she did, and when she rebelled she went all out. He didn't think she'd sleep with the football team, but he was worried about where her next temptation could take her.

"Then what are safeguarding me for Doug; cause again no matter when he returns he'll get the same greeting I've told you he would, that hasn't changed, I don't hate him, but we nothing anymore."

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT DOUG DAMMIT." Pacey yelled and tried to calm himself, why couldn't she just let this go, why did she have to push for answers. Cause she was Joey Potter, that's why, she even an overachiever at never letting things go.

"Then what?" "You're always been my friend Pacey this is going into selfless territory, that kind of behavior on my behalf puts you on a list for sainthood, so what's the deal,

"Can't you just drop this?"

" Can't you just tell me why?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, EVERYONE ELSE IN TOWN KNOWS IT, WHY DON'T YOU?" Pacey watched as she frowned and then just sat back down, looking anywhere but at him. 'Finally, she shuts up'." What nothing to say now."


	29. Still Never Leave You

The Unseen Obstacle CH.29

I Disclaim

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, EVERYONE ELSE IN TOWN KNOWS IT, WHY DON'T YOU?" Pacey watched as she frowned and then just sat back down, looking anywhere but at him. 'Finally, she shuts up'." What nothing to say now."

She shook her head slowly, 'not really', how do you answer something like that, especially when it's the last thing you're expecting. Pacey in love with her, how did she miss that, then it hit hers. Oh yeah obsessing over Dawson, running around with Doug, basic acts of stupidity. Now things were staring to make sense Jen and Jack weirder then normal looks at her and Pacey, Jen's encouragement, Bessie just jumping to her secret lover being Pacey, my god even Dawson saw this. "You know I don't think we need to talk anymore, I'm going to sleep now."

"Oh no you don't." He yanked her back up as she tried to lie down on the bed, and closed the distance so that they were inches apart." You wanted to know what was in it for me, and now you know, so what now Potter?"

"I don't know, I was actually thinking it was one of those reasons I gave, this is unexpected, and I think we should just let it drop for tonight, maybe we can talk about it another time." 'When there are more people present and we're in less secluded surroundings.'

" Not likely, you wanted it Potter, you kept hounding me for the truth, now what you planning on doing with it?"

"What can I do with that damaging and relationship changing information?" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, how did this keep happening to her." What so you want me to say?"

"Nothing, Jo, just forget it." Pacey sighed resigned to his fate, he didn't really expect anything. In his dream he hoped the declaration would be met with a kiss and return of his sentiments.

"I don't think I can Pacey." It all made sense now, Pacey had always been a good friend considerate, but that had escalated in the last year, and she hadn't even noticed. And oh god Doug…" It's not …..awe man."

"Gee thanks Jo."

" No you don't understand." Joey sat down on the bed, and tried to find the words, how do you explain to someone that you wished you knew this information months ago, when she could have handled it better, when she could have pursued it without so much conflict." How long has that... uh love…how long have you had those feelings about me?"

"Jo don't make me say it." Pacey said as he looked away on to look back and see the face that he could never deny anything to." Forever okay."

She looks up and raises and eyebrow." Okay well that's just impossible, I mean I know I've been busy noticing other things for I don't know the past year, but I would have noticed forever." "Besides what about Ms. Jacobs, and Andie?"

"You mean the teacher I pursued after you shot me down."

"So what that's my fault?" Joey jumped up angry and on the defensive. She wasn't taking the blame for his affair with Mrs. Robinson." Just cause I turned you down wasn't any reason to jump in bed with a teacher."

"Ditto, except substitute Dawson for you, and teacher for my brother." Pacey snapped back and wasn't all surprised when she slapped him cause he had to admit that might have been uncalled for , true but uncalled for, she already beat herself up for the affair with Doug, she didn't need him do it too." I'm sorry."

"It wasn't the same." Joey said as tears begin falling on her face." I loved him, okay; it was about more then just sex."

"I know, don't you think I get that." Pacey softened his voice, and tried take to hand Joey's hand but she just pushed him away." Don't you think it kills me to know that while I was busying fighting off these feelings for you, that you were falling for my brother?"

"I didn't know okay, if I had known or had some clue back then…"

"Then what?"

"I don't know, you really have no idea how easy it would be to fall for you Pacey." Joey sank back down on the bed, and just looked at him with tear filled eyes." Truth be told, I'm fighting it now, because you're really are the kind of guy girls dream about, but it's just more complicated then anything."

"Why?"

" Why, because you're Pacey and I'm Joey……" Pacey took her hand and pulled her into his arms, closing them around her just as he lips dropped to hers. It was everything Pacey knew it would be, pure magic, he wasn't even sure if he could form a coherent thought past that fact that he was holding Joey in his arms and kissing her. All he had to do was to keep kissing her forever and he was fine.

Joey meanwhile was thinking how annoying it was when Jen was right, Pacey was every girls dream, and was definitely surpassing all of hers at the moment. Deciding that there was no point in trying to fight the temptation anymore, she gave in and deepened the kiss.

Pacey smiled against her lips, it was a good sign, it meant she wasn't completely out of his league, she was a possibility, and they were a possibility. "See." He pulled back, and noticed the spacey look on her face." You're still Joey and I'm still Pacey, and that worked just fine."

"You're right, I'm wrong." Joey said as she pulled his head back down, and upon deepening this kiss let her tongue begin to explore his mouth. She let her hands begin to wander down his back, and onto to his butt, if he only knew how often she had stared at his butt he'd never let her live it down. Not that she really cared she just wanted him.

Pacey sensed the shift in Joey, she wasn't just returning his kiss, she was initiating and taking charge of their encounter. But he wanted more, no he needed more, he turned and began to lowering her to the bed. He didn't want Joey up against a wall, or he did, but not just yet, right now he wanted her on a nice bed, with her brown hair spread over a pillow while he worshipped her like the goddess she was. He let his hand wander down her thighs. God he had spent years just fantasizing about her legs wrapped around his waist with no denim separating them. "Do you have any idea how often I've had this dream?"

"Us in a barn?" Joey asked breathless, letting him trail kisses down her neck, and behind her ear.

"Us anywhere, everywhere, just you and me." Tired on focusing all his attention on her legs, he let his hands lead him up to her waist, and under her shirt touching her stomach, and smiling as she shivered at his touch. "If you're cold I could warm you."

"You're doing a great job now." Joey was busying herself, pushing the winter jacket off Pacey's broad shoulders, and going to the bottom of his sweater lifting it up so she could touch his skin.

"I could do better." Pacey said as he gave her a lingering kiss, and then move away so he could take off his sweater and jacket. He kissed her again, before he went to removing her jacket, and beginning to work on the buttons on her shirt. He leaned down and kissed her just under her ear." I could do so much better."

Joey just nodded, she was beyond the point of thinking at all much less rationally, she and Pacey were half naked in an abandoned barn, and her only thought was they were still wearing too many clothes for the any activity she had in mind. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, and Pacey finally got rid of her shirt, and began kissing the edges of her lace covered breast, and all she could do was moan.

"I can do better Jo." He left her breast to take off his wife beater, and settled himself firmly between her lags, and groaned when she wrapped them around his waist. Heaven and this barn could be interchangeable for all of Pacey's notice.

It was when he felt her hand graze his erection before they settled on his belt buckle and started unfastening it, that Pacey opened his eyes, and looked at her. She was beautiful her lips were brushed and well kissed, and her mouth was slightly open eliciting small moans, but her eyes were closed. "Jo?"

"I know you can do better." Eyes still closed she brought her hand to his head to bring him down for a kiss but he held back.

"Jo I need you to open you eyes and look at me, I need you to know it's me."

The phrase made Joey open her eyes, and finally realize what was happening. She and Pacey were on the verge of sex." Pacey get up."

"Jo?"

"Just get up." He complied and Joey got up and found her shirt before throwing it back on." We're not ready for this."

Pacey picked up his sweater, and just looked at her." We're not or you're not."

"No it's definitely we, because you don't trust that I'm not thinking about him, and I can't guarantee I'm not either." He looked away, and she got down on her knees and took his hands I hers." I want you Pacey, I do, and I care for you, and … there are possibilities there." "But he's still involved, I don't want him to be, but his is, neither one of us can just ignore that I was with him." "And if you're honest you admit that you don't want to rush this just because we want each other."

Pacey turned to look at her, and kissed her hard." I want you, I love you, and you're right I don't want to rush this, I want you sure that you are ready for me, cause once I get that go ahead, I'm not letting you go." He stood and brought her with him, and looked deep into her eyes, almost into her soul." But no matter what, know that I'll still never leave you." Joey just nodded and watched as Pacey slipped back into his sweater and lay in the bed before he beckoned her down to him. "Come on Potter, time to sleep, later we'll deal with the complications. "

I know I'm evil, but I feel horrible and so I'm spreading the misery, but come on just admit you loved it.


	30. No more Pretend

The Unseen Obstacle CH.30

I Disclaim

Waking up with Joey was definitely his greatest experience ever. Up till this moment his top moments had constantly of Making loving to Andie the first time, and losing his virginity to Tamara. Now those moments paled in comparison they didn't make love or have sex, they didn't even take their clothes off, but he got to hold the woman he loved in his arms the entire night, and that was better then anything.

Soon they would have to get up and go to the cabin, and met up with Grams and Co., and then there'd be questions, or maybe there wouldn't be. Jack seemed to know what he was feeling, Jen always knew, and he was sure Grams had known his feelings before he even admitted them.

Of course that didn't discount Joey herself, she was bound to wake up confused and analytical. She would start sprouting off reason for why this was a bad idea, the plus side was that he was sure Dawson wasn't going to show up on her list of reasons; the minus side was that his brother Doug was going to be all over it.

"Don't think about it." He looked down at her resting on his chest her brown eyes staring up at him. "If we don't make bring him into it, he can't hurt us."

"You said he was already involved." Pacey said titling his head to the side, and smoothing her head out on his chest. "Isn't that why we didn't make love last night?"

Joey smiled at his words, realizing that from now on she was going to be seeing that part of Pacey that she was sure he had kept hidden from her, Pacey the REAL boyfriend. "Yes, and he is, in the background, but thinking about him constantly and wondering will just make him a bigger obstacles." "We can't pretend I didn't do what I did, but we also can't let be a part of what we're trying to do." Joey moved up and leaned toward him supporting her waiting on her elbow." I want to be with you, Pacey, and I don't want my mistake to ruin any chance we have."

He knows he should address this guilt Joey has about Doug, but just looking into her eyes when she says that that she wants to be with him causes him to forget his earlier thoughts, as he leans up to capture her lips with own. Damn his brother, right now he has Joey in his arms, and he's not going to let Doug get between them not right now and if he has his way not ever again.

"They should have been here last night." Jen says looking out the window rubbing her arms up and down as if she was trying to keep the cold and scary ideas and scenarios from freezing her. "Where are they?

"Jennifer there was a blizzard, one that has made half of Massachusetts disappear, I'm sure they got caught in it, and took shelter." She walked behind her granddaughter and rubbed her shoulders, reassuringly." The storm was unexpected, and Pacey knows his to handle unexpected weather, I'm sure he and Joey are safe and just waiting for the roads to be safe."

"Well they should have called."

"Jen if we can't get a signal what makes you think they can." Jack asked as he stoked the fire. "Grams' right, the storm came as a surprise, I'm sure Pacey just pulled over somewhere and that they're just waiting it out."

Jen nods and then a strange thought makes her laugh, and when she feels two pairs of eyes on her she shrugs." I know Joey was furious with me, and it just occurred to me that storm and being stranded somewhere has not improved her temper." "I'm kind of feeling bad for Pacey right now."

Jack agreed chuckling." Poor Pacey."

Meanwhile Poor Pacey was in the midst of what he would term the most intense romantic experience of his life, he and Joey were alone in a secluded barn , where the most important things was that they had each other.

"Pacey shouldn't we go." Joey said pulling away and playing with the hair on his neck." I'm sure the others are worried about us."

"Yeah." Pacey nodded, but let his head drop again to capture her lips again, before he lips began to travel to her neck." We'll leave soon."

Joey moved her head to him more room to work with, and laughed lightly." Is this what's it going to be like now?"

"If you mean, am I going to kiss you, and touch you, whenever the mood hits me, then yes." He licked her earlobe, and grinned at her sigh of bliss." Am I going to walk down the halls and streets holding your hand , will I be taking you out on real dates like dinners and movies where all we do is make out in the back row, then yes." He moved back to her mouth but remains poised inches away from her lips and looked deep into her eyes." If you mean will I be telling that I love you at every opportunity , because I just so happy that I don't have to hide it anymore then yes, this is what it will be like now." "No more pretend, everything from here on out is real."

Joey gave a shy smile before she kissed him lightly, and before he had the chance to deepen the kiss, she pulled away and jumped of the bed. She threw him his jacket as she picked up hers, and put it on. "Come on; time to get to the cabin."

He reluctantly put on his jacket and zipped it up, and looked at her strangely as she picked up the discarded cooler from the night before, and gathered their belongings. "Why the rush?"

"We should just go; I mean Grams is probably out of her mind with worry."

He watched her nervous motions she was playing with the sleeves on her coat, and only her gloves kept her from tucking her hair behind her ear, but nothing in the world could keep her from chewing on her bottom lip." Jo?"

"Pace, we should go, you never know when the snow will start again." She said as she picked up her bag and stood by the barn door." Come on boyfriend."

"Jo what going on?" He met her at the door, and prevented her from leaving by placing his arms on either side of her.

"I don't want to tell you, because you'll just get a big head, so let's just go."

"No more pretend, no more half-truths, just tell me." He leaned in to look into her eyes.

"The truth is that no matter how true and valid our reason I gave last night I really do want you." She titled her head and noticed that he was developing a five o'clock shadow that was making him look sexier then she thought possible. "And being here with you with no pretense to keep me from touching you is really getting to me." Pacey give her his trademark smirk, which just adds to her attraction. "I really hate to agree with you, but since we're not pretending anymore, I have to say that you really are Grade A Prime Hunk."

"So you're saying that we have to leave, before you're overcome with lust and try to take advantage of me."

"Yeah."

He slants down to her mouth and just as she parts her lips to kiss him; he jumps back, and pushed the barn door open." Okay, let's roll."

Joey narrows her eyes at him, he's smirking again, and there is a glint in his eye that tells her this is another aspect of the relationship that's back on par, except now their patented bantering and fighting had take on a sexual undertone that she is sure was going to be the death of her.

He sat at his desk staring out as the scenery, but not really seeing the beautiful November skyline, he couldn't see anything past her. She was in his every thought, his every breath, he closed his eyes and all he saw was her. He had to get back to her, no matter what his father said, she was his destiny.

He had to go back to Capeside, to Joey, to his Joey.


	31. They Hooked Up!

The Unseen Obstacle CH.31

I Disclaim

Jen noticed the change immediately, as soon as Pacey opened Joey's door. She knew something had gone down during their delay to the cabin. Pacey was giving Joey his usual looks of love and adoration, but instead of them being on the sly, they were quite blatant. What's more was that Joey seemed quite aware of them, and was even sending back a few of her own. "My god they hooked up."

Jack turned from the sight of their friends leaving the car to the blonde on his right and with wide eye shook his head." You can't tell that from here."

"Really, watch them closely." Jen turns towards the window and motions for Jack to watch them. "See how Pacey helps her out of the car, usually he just opens the door for her, and look there how he places his hand in the small of her back." "Notice how Joey isn't fidgeting or jumpy at all like she comfortable in his presence."

"Well of course she's comfortable, they've been friends forever." Jack says defending the notion.

"Not true even when she was with Dawson was she ever comfortable in his presence, she always walked a little ahead putting space between them, and she's practically leaning on his hand." The duo watched as Grams met them outside pulling them in for hugs, but as she lets them go, Pacey retakes his position with hand on Joey's back." See right there, she goes right back to his arms, very intimate, they hooked up."

"Whatever, I guess we'll never know." Jack said as they neared the front door.

"Speak for yourself, I'm getting Joey and getting the 411, I suggest you conduct your investigation." She said as she made her way to the door to greet their friends.

" So a blizzard." Jack asked as he helped Pacey get settled into the room they were sharing. "That must have been exciting, huh?"

"You know Jack for a gay guy; you really do suck at this sensitive stuff."

"Fine whatever, did you and Joey hook up?"

"Now what makes you ask that?"

"Jen says you did, apparently you're touching Joey in a more intimate manner, not that I could tell you've always been a little too handsy with Joey in my opinion." Jack said as he sat down on his bed, and watched Pacey took out some clothes to change into." But you do seem to be a little more blatant about your feelings for her, so what happened?"

"Well you know Joey, she won't let things go, and you tell her to drop stuff and of course…"

"She doesn't, she keeps hounding you."

"Exactly." Pacey says excitedly, he should have known that Jack would get, women could just deal with Joey's stubborn nature, but Joey had a fighting style that just got to men all men even gay men, whether it was arousing or amusement, her anger held men in a state of fascination. "She won't let go, so she's on me about why I'm going along with this fake boyfriend thing, making all this sacrifices, getting nothing in return, putting up with her moods and bitchiness."

Jack picks up a ball of socks from Pacey's suitcase and throws it at him." Joey didn't not say anything about being bitchy, she wouldn't admit to that, even thought I agree it's true."

"Fine I'm ad libing, but she keeps harping on me, so I tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"He yells he's in love with me, and that everyone in town knows it but me." Joey says to Jen in a room across the hall from the boys." Is that true?"

"YES." Jen yells back, and then lowers her voice." Everyone, everyone in this cabin, everyone at school, in town, in neighboring towns, there are messages board on the net about Pacey's love for you, its huge Joey, I don't know how you missed it." She shook her head." It amusing really, you're the smartest girl in school, and yet you missed it completely, and it's not like he's been doing a good job of hiding it either, I mean he's only been picking you up from school and carrying your books since you were like a sophomore."

"Well I was a little busy with other things."

"Yeah, well speaking of other things, how did that conversation go down?" Jen asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Well things got pretty intense pretty quickly, following your advice I just let go, but we didn't do anything because he came up."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Pacey sat down on the bed and faced Jack." And she's right he's involved we can't get rid of him just because he's not here."

"How do you really feel about him and …"

"When he told him about them, I hit him and I swear if my dad didn't stop me, I would have kept on hitting him." He clenches his fist. "The idea... the thought of them…. Together, makes me so angry, cause I think if everyone knew like I think they did then he knew that I loved her and went after her anyway, knowing that they couldn't last, knowing he was going to break her heart."

"And the worst part is that I know she love… that she cared for him, and still cares for him."

"And do you?"

"I can't not care about him; we spent months together getting to know each other, confiding in each other." Joey drops her head." And I feel so awful because if I had known how Pacey felt, I think maybe Doug and I wouldn't have happened, and I feel guilty because I keep thinking I may have ruined any chance with Pacey before it even started cause of this." "But then I feel guilty trying to blame this on him when I fought for us to be together." "You know the funniest thing is though?"

"What?"

"I somehow feel this would all been so much easier, if t had actually just been about me, Dawson and ore 'history'."

"Well you know that's not true." At his look Jack continued." Cause I think we all know that Dawson is a Tool and that he wouldn't have let it go, and hell he hasn't let it go, so don't going thinking Dawson would have been an easier obstacle to overcome."

"Good point."

"Yeah, Dawson would have made into some movie plot point, the undeserving sidekick sneaking in on the hero's woman, while his back is turned." Jen gave Joey a condensing look." Hun Dawson would have been a whole new story."


	32. Typical Girlfriend

The Unseen Obstacle CH.32

I Disclaim

"It's nauseating." Jack looked at his blonde friend and laughed, as they watched Joey and Pacey walk down the hall. "You don't find that just sickening, the hand holding, the looks." "Any time now they'll be calling each other disgusting little nick names like snookums or pookie."

Jack drops his book and falls down on his knees laughing in front of his locker." Please that's a bit too far." He picks them back up and glares at a group of underclassmen that stare at him." If Josephine Potter ever calls anyone Pookie, I'll go straight."

Joey stopped just behind him and smiles." Really Jack, cause I think I'd lowered myself to the role of stereotypical girlfriend just for that reward."

Jen smiled and then frowned, before she hit Joey in the arm and pointed." Just as long as you know that you not getting benefits of turning him back, I have first dibs on straight Jack."

"Why I had him first?"

"And you turned him gay, obviously you don't handle straight Jack, so you keep Pacey, I take Jack."

"Well then I'm not going to do it, if I don't get Jack you shouldn't either."

"If you don't get Jack, hello don't you have a boyfriend." Pacey says glaring at her.

"Pacey, its straight Jack no one gives up an opportunity with Straight Jack, hell I don't know anyone that would give up an opportunity with Gay Jack."

"Then let me go, leave you to your pursuit." Pacey shoves her books into her arms, and storms off toward his class.

Joey looks after him startled, and turns back to look at Jack and Jen and asks the question with her eyes. Jack merely shakes his head, but Jen pats her friends shoulder." What's sad is that I saw this coming."

"So did you and Pacey make up?" Jack said as he took a seat next to Joey in the library computer lab for their free period.

"No he has been avoiding me since this morning, I don't understand the anger, but I think if I beg enough he'll forgive me."

"Ah Jo, you really don't get guys at all, do you?"

"Considering my past history of a gay guy, a man that can't commit, and the one needs to be committed, does it look like I get them?"

"Joey, you are hot really hot, and smart, funny, nice, and really hot, and you have promise and people expect thing from you."

"Okay, thank you and that means what?"

Jack sighs it really is strange how someone so smart in some many different areas can be so blind in others." People don't really expect things from Pacey, so Pacey doesn't really expect things from himself or for himself, getting you is really hard to handle for him, cause he never expected it, now he wanted it, but he never thought he'd get it, and now that it's happening he's constantly on guard he's already got Tool and Doug as competition, and this morning you added me to the mix, now I know you were joking, but Pacey's insecure and maybe you should make sure he knows that he's the one the you want."

Joey fell back against the chair and sighed." How did I not know that, I know I'm pretty much a wash with the other stuff, but with Pacey I usually get that one right away."

"It's not your fault, you're happy and for once things are going your way , but you got to remember that for Pacey that's when things start going south."

"You're right." Joey turned back to the computer and began too login into her email." So begging wise, should I go gifts, flattery, or pull out the big guns, and go seduction"

"Well Pacey loves flattery and gifts, but I'll go straight boy for a minute and suggest that a teenage boy prefer seduction from his hot girlfriend."

"That's a relief, because I'm broke, and I'd think….. Oh god."

Jack looked over at Joey with concern." What?"

"I've got mail." Joey pointed to her inbox which showed that it had reached the 5MB capacity, and all the emails were from one person. DLeery KMA.GOV. "I can't believe this, what he could he possibly say in 300 emails."

"I hate to say this but read one and let's find out." Jack said as he moved closer." Read the first, chances are he just keeps resending it because you didn't reply right away."

**Dear Joey**

**Well I'm here in Boston, and even thought I'm suppose to be focusing on my films to submit for my colleges applications, I wondering how what happened in Capeside.**

**Gosh Joey how did we get here? **

**At what point did we stop moving toward our future and started moving away from each other. Was it your affair with Jack, your Dad's arrest, what happened? It can't be that we fell out of love, because I love you now more then ever and I know you feel the same. It's impossible that you not, how can you, we've known each other since forever, and just I know that you feel the same way.**

**I can't help thinking that Pacey is using your insecurities to his advantage. I know you Joey, I know that you just want to be normal, not little Joey Potter from the wrong side with the dead mother and father in jail, and Pacey's using that to his advantage.**

**Being normal doesn't mean throwing us and your future away to be some typical high school girlfriend, especially not with Pacey. I know him Joey, and what you see is what you get Pacey's never going anywhere but to the other side of town. I know you don't want to hear this right now because you're 'normal', and like everyone else, except you're not.**

**You're Joey Potter, the love of my life, my soul mate, and because of that you can't ever be normal or typical.**

**I'll write again soon.**

**A love that last an Eternity**

**Dawson**

"Wow." Jack said as he finished reading." Is it just me or did that come off as creepy? "

"No that came off as creepy." Joey opened another email and read it quickly, closing it to open another." There love scenes." She points to another opened email and motions for Jack to look." That's the 'you had me at Hello' love scene from Jerry Maguire."" Dawson needs therapy."

"No Tool needs a can of whoop ass." Jack presses the button to print out some of the emails." And you need to take this to the Sheriff, this is stalking." Joey tries to get the print outs first, but Jacks quicker. "Look on the bright side Joey, when you show these to Pacey he forget all about his insecurities and start focusing on ways to kick Tool's ass."

"No it won't cause what I'm going to do it delete all these, block his email, and ignore him." Jack narrows his eyes, and shakes his head, but she just rips the pages out of his hand and rips them to shred." Trust me Jack, by drawing attention to it, I encourage it, I say something to the Sheriff or his parents, and he start sending emails telling me how he knows I'm just giving into Pacey's demands or something else equally stupid."

"Joey this isn't a good idea."

"Jack I've known Dawson since he was seven, playing into this is what he wants it makes him right." The first bell for classes' rings and Joey grabs her books before shutting down her email." I have to go; I think I'll start out by plying him with kisses."

"So you are going the seduction route."

"No, that seems too cliché, I'm going to by his some Hershey chocolate it's his favorite."

"Good luck with that." Jack gives her a wave as he she runs out before he goes back to her computer, and opens the printer queue and reprinting the last few jobs. "Sorry Joey, Tool needs more help then you can provide." He looks over the print out and sees that he included a scene from 'Titanic' and shakes his head." He needs more help then drugs can properly provide."

Knocking on the door, Joey shuts prays that the Sheriff is out on patrol somewhere, she likes dealing with Pacey's mother even if she does call her Josie, but when she sees the blue eyes she just gives a weak smile." Hello Sheriff Witter, is Pacey in?"

"Hello Joey." John steps back and motions for her to come in, before shutting the door." Yeah he's in his room, it's…" He laughs and shakes his head." Silly me, you know where it is."

Joey nods and walks toward the stairs, sure that for the rest of her life she was going to embarrassed every time she speaks to the man. "Thanks."

"Uh huh." John says already moving back to sit in his recliner a smirk on his face that Joey suddenly notices is a genetic trait of all the Witter men.

Once she reaches his door she knocks softly, and hears him say come in. She pushes open the door and sees him laid back on his bed staring up at the ceiling throwing a small foam basketball in the air. "Hey Sexy."

"Joey."

She walks in and shuts the door behind her." Okay so I didn't really understand what happened today until Jack explained it to me, ad then I felt like an idiot cause I've know you forever I should have seen that, but then I thought no I shouldn't have cause Pacey should my feelings by now, and then I went back to the low self –esteem thing and it started a whole bunch of questions and so I've come to this conclusion." "I won't be mad at you for not trusting my feelings if, you're not made at me for not showing you my feelings."

Pacey sat up on his bed, and stared at her, he couldn't really be that mad at her over something as stupid as her and Jen fighting over Jack, they really only did it to make Jack uncomfortable. It was just thought that Jack really had been perfect for Joey if not for the fact that he was gay, and that again, there was someone out there with more to offer Joey Potter then him. "You're right, we've both being silly."

"Good." Joey gave his a small devious smile, before she joined him on the bed, and lifted his hand kissing his palm." Seal it with a kiss?"

"Okay." Pacey turned and leaned into her only to find a small foiled chocolate." Hershey Kiss?" Joey nodded laughing quietly." Nice one is that payback for my tantrum?"

"Yeah." He took the kiss unwrapping it and popped in into his mouth. She waited until he swallowed before she swooped down and kissed him, still able to taste the chocolate on his lips, but leaving them before he could deepen it." That was just because you're really are very sexy, and the only man I want." That said Joey dropped back on his pillow and gave him a sultry look." Now what did you have to say?"

Pacey just gazed at the goddess lying back on his bed, and all thoughts fled from his mind." I can't remember."

He said as he tossed the ball away and fell to side pulling her to him.

John thought about going up and checking on his son and Joey, but thought better of it, he was pretty sure he had shamed Joey into being on her best behavior while under his roof, the girl blushed as red as a tomato whenever he looked at her.

Just as he was about to pat himself on the back for some good parenting, he heard the knock on the door, he answered and frowned when he saw one of their other little friends." Jake, right?"

"Actually it's Jack, Jack McPhee." He stuck out his hand nervously, not sure about his welcome considering the strange relationship going on around town. But considering the only other cop he knew was Doug, and he was out for several reasons, he only other option was Pacey's dad." We went fishing together once, with the Leery's."

"Oh, you're girl's brother." John shook his head, and steeped back letting him in." Uh Pacey and Joey are in his room, it's …"

"No I'm actually here to see you sir."

"Oh." John retook his seat and pointed to the couch in the corner." Take a seat son." Jack did as he was told and then stared nervously at the sheriff. "How can I help you?"

"Uh well, it's about Joey and Tool, I mean Dawson."

"Uh huh, I thought Leery was in some boot camp or something."

"He is, but uh." Jack took the emails out of his pocket and handed them to the sheriff, but at the last moment just as John reached for them he slightly pulled back. "Can we keep this between us for now?"

"Sure." The boy handed over the papers, and John opened them up and read them the first email, and then glanced at the others, before raising an eyebrow and look at the teen across from him." How long has this been going on?"

" Well I know that this seem to be the first emails he has sent to her, but before he left he had been bothering Joey, and she seems to think that by telling someone that'd she be encouraging him, so her plan seems to be to ignore it , she's not even going to tell Pacey about it." " I'm just kind of worried about her you know, she's known him for a long time and I think she may be letting her past history blind her to the fact that…"

"Leery's a tool." John said while he nodded and looked over the rest of emails. "Okay Jack, you did well." He folded the emails and put them in his pocket." I'll handle and make sure this is nipped in the bud."

Jack stood and rushed over to shake John hands a huge smile on his face." Thank you sir, I just don't want my friends to get hurt."

John nodded and led the boy to the door, and patted his shoulder when the youth stepped over the threshold." Don't worry like I said Jack, I'm on it."

………………..

Well I'm back thoughts and the muse seems to be slower to recover then my strength, but I'm back and writing again.

Hope you guys enjoy it.

XOXO

Cole


	33. John

The Unseen Obstacle CH.33

I Disclaim

Mitch answered the door reluctantly, since sending Dawson to the military Academy, he hadn't received any visitors that hadn't heard all the gossip, that he and Gayle had finally severed all ties to their marriage, and for some reason he was now on Capeside's hot bachelors list, women were showing up and offer condolences and other services that he wasn't ready for.

So he was strangely glad when he opened the door and found John Witter on the other side. He liked John he didn't like how he dealt with Pacey, but he knew what John was trying to do, he just didn't think that it was a good idea to try to drive your son away to make him a man. But then he though bitterly, telling his child to embrace his dreams fully and never let anything get in the way of that hadn't helped either. "Hello John."

"Hey Mitch, how are you?"

"I'm okay, come on in." He stepped back and led the other man into the kitchen and opened the fridge, and silently offered the man a beer, which he accepted." To what do I owe this honor?"

"Mitch it seems as thought we have a problem." John took a sip of beer, and at down on the kitchen stool. "First off let me ask a personal question, why did you send Dawson away so close to the end of his senior year?"

"Pacey didn't tell you anything?"

"Mitch I think you and I both know that I don't talk to my son the same way you talk to yours." 'Good thing too' John thought to himself, It'd be a scary sight to have Pacey living on the same planet as Dawson Leery. "My kid talks to me on a need to know basis."

"Yeah." Mitch gave him a look that he knew said he didn't approve of that approach." You do know that Pacey and Joey Potter are now an item."

"Yeah, I did know about that, I can't miss he over at the Potter B&B all the time, I hardly see him." Taking another sip he nodded, and ignoring Mitch's look." It's good for him, being around those Potter girls their hard workers and they fight for what they've earned, they'll rub off on him."

"I think Pacey's already a good kid." Mitch said in his defense." But you're right being with Joey could only make him a better kid." "As for Dawson, he had some problems dealing with Joey and Pacey's relationship, we felt it would be better if he got away and took some time from the situation."

"Uh huh, Jack McPhee says that Dawson was making a nuisance of himself where Joey was concerned, showing up and wherever she was, and I seem to recall a few weeks back that my son came home a little bruised, and I'm wondering if you're son was responsible for that."

Mitch put down his beer and looked away before facing John straight." Okay John you got me, Dawson was out of control where Joey was concerned; he wasn't accepting that she had chosen to be with Pacey over him, he's stuck in this in this place in his head where he and Joey are made for each other, and won't accept any one telling him different." "But he's getting better, the Commander at the Academy says he adapting very well, and the counselor we have him seeing says he progressing in his sessions, and he's starting to understand that these things happen." "That girls you fall for in high are just girls you fall for in high school, not soul mates, and not destined to be."

" Really." John takes the emails out of his pocket and passes them to Mitch." I think you guys are being snowed, because those sound like a man obsessed, that don't know anything but Joey Potter."

Mitch looks at the emails and checks the date, before dropping them on the table and sighing." Damn it."

"Yeah that's one way to put it." John finished his beer and stood." Now I'm here right now as a friend, so this is off the record." "Joey is not prepared to start any proceeding against Dawson or even go public with these emails, she just wants to be left alone, so I'm only going to ask that you make sure your son understand that if this persist, I will be returning as Sheriff, papers will be filed and Film schools will be notified, and aspiring film makers will be charged as an adult." He walked to the door to let himself out when Mitch called to him." Yeah."

"I handle it, this will stop." Mitch said as he shook his head, he didn't know how he was going to get through to Dawson, but he would put a stop to it.

"Good, and Mitch?"

"Yeah."

"Your kid ever hits mine again and I'm him putting in jail for assault." John gave a final nod and shut the door behind him.

"I have to go home soon." Joey said as she pulled away from a heated kiss. "I have work to do."

"Okay." Pacey shifted and held her by the waist as she straddled him. He rained kisses down her neck and moved her hair to gain more access to her skin. " I'll walk you out."

"Good, I don't want to run into your Dad again." She stayed where she was and began nibbling on his earlobe. "He thinks I'm a tramp."

"Nah, he likes you, he just thinks you can do better then his loser son with no future."

Joey pushes him away, and hits him in the shoulder." Stop you're not a loser, you're just undeveloped, you're only eighteen Pacey, you don't have to know what you want to do with your life just yet, and you don't have to be perfect no one in the world is." She rubbed his shoulder and then leaned down to kiss him full on the lips." But that's good, cause I like you the way you are." She lingered against his lips, before she whispered. "I'm pretty sure that I love the way you are."

"God Potter, you're going to kill me." Just the words love leaving Joey's mouth in any form in connection with his name was like a dream come true. He knew this movie by heart, he was the sidekick, he wasn't supposed to get the girl, but here she was with him, and loving things about him.

"But what a way to go." Joey said as she leaned back and began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the skin she revealed along the way.

"I know." Mitch said into the phone as he rubbed the bridge of his nose." I thought he was too, but Gayle this emails are really disturbing to say the least." "I will be calling the Commander, we're going to have to have his computer used restricted, which is going to be difficult for him to get his work done."

"What else did John say?"

"He also said that if Dawson touched Pacey again he was throwing him in jail."

"Well maybe that would help, because nothing else seems to be getting through."

"Gayle jail time will ruin his future."

"Mitch you don't seem to understand that right now, Dawson seems think his future depends to Joey, and that's not going to happen, with every move he alienates her more." "I Love my son and want him to have a future, but I love Joey too, and she doesn't need this on top of what else has happened in her life, you know that.

"Gayle are you actually choosing Joey over our son?"

"Mitch I thought you loved Joey like she was your own, isn't that what you've always said that Bessie Joey, and Alexander were part of our family too." "

"Yes, but..."

" But nothing, I don't want this to ruin Dawson's future anymore then you do, but are we suppose to sacrifice Joey's future for his, is that what we meant when promised Lily that we'd watch over them."

Mitch let the phone slide down from him mouth, she was right, he had promised Lily on her deathbed that he would watch over her girls, the dying mother has already seemed to know that Mike Potter was going to be of no use to his children. And even thought he knew that they were doing okay most of the time, he knew that they could be better, and that he hadn't watched over them like he should have. He did love those girls like they were his own, and it was time he proved it." You're right; I drive up to Boston tonight and talk to Dawson, and then the Commander in the morning."

" Do you want me to come with you, I be at the house in an hour?"

"No, you've keep up your end, you been watching over them like you were suppose to, I failed here, with Dawson and with Joey, you run the restaurant, I'll handle Dawson."

When John returned home he dropped the email on the desk, and shook his head, he couldn't believe at one point he wanted Pacey to be more like this kid. Dawson Leery was a couple of cards short of a full deck. Sure Pacey wasn't a straight A student, but he wasn't a promising stalker either. He dealt in reality, and thought he did dream big, he never bites off more then he could handle. All in all John thought he was a good kid, just too much of a damn know it all.

So lost in his thoughts when he finally came out he looked at the time nine o'clock, Mary would be at some club function he wasn't sure which one, but he knew he and Pacey were on their own for dinner. Maybe he and Pacey could go out and get something from the dinner, maybe talk a little more, he son was growing into quite the man, nothing like Doug, but then despite what he had said that was a good thing, Doug was too contend to stay with things he knew, unwilling to take risk. Risk he had discovered a long time ago made life more enjoyable.

He started up the stairs and opened his son's door." Pacey you want…." And then quickly shut it. He hadn't shamed Joey enough or he son was some kind expert at seducing women, cause he thought at the very least Joey would have kept her shirt on during any kissing sessions they began with him in the house.

Pacey came to through the door seconds later buttoning his shirt and meeting his father's gaze head on. " Yeah Pop? "

"I was going to suggest we go to the diner for dinner seeing as your Mom's at some club or another, now I demanding it, so go and tell Joey she's joining us for dinner." Just then the object of their discussion came out redressed, her hair and make up fixed. "Come on Joey we're going to dinner."

"Of course we are Sheriff Witter." She gave him a resigned nod.

John turned and started back down the stairs." On come on now Joey, I think it might be time you started calling me John."

Pacey leaned back against the door and wouldn't meet Joey's gaze till she caught his chin, and saw that smirk, that she was really beginning to hate." He thinks I'm a complete tramp."

He opened his mouth to disagree but thought back to all the things he father knew, and then added to what he just saw, he grimaced." I'm sure not a complete tramp, but I am sure that he knows you're not little Joey Potter anymore."

Joey just nods and follows Pacey down the steps." Great my dad's a convict and I'm a tramp."

Doug had been doing fine just going along with the motions of the training, but fine just the same. It was easier here; he had never been here with her. It was all just new, and relatively painless, there were no memories of secret rendezvous or illicit meetings at every corner to keep her fresh in his mind; he was almost beginning to think he dreamed her and their affair up.

He hadn't even thought of her in days, until some of the guys finally talked him into going out into D.C. and checking out the night life, they had just finished a night of drinking when they decided to get some Chinese food, it was there that he saw the sign.

A fortune cookie.

A fortune with a manufactured fortune and lucky numbers on one side, but it was the fortune that made him catch his breath.

It was simple and so true it hurt.

_You cannot run from Love. _

It was those words that made Doug realize that he had to return to Capeside. To Josephine.


	34. Still A Bad Gay Man

The Unseen Obstacle CH.34

I Disclaim

"You know besides that fact that he keeps catching me trying to have sex with his son, I'm actually starting to like John." Joey said she adjusted her Christmas shopping on her shoulder.

Jen stopped walking and turned to give her friend a strange look." You like John? John Witter? Sheriff Witter?"

"Yeah, he's okay." Joey said as she slipped her arm into the shorter girl and dragged her along the sidewalk, as they made their way to the diner. "He has these stories about my mother that I never heard before, I mean I know that I could go to Gayle and Mitch and hear stories or even Bessie, but thy just seem so unreal you know, like…"

"They're trying to you the story they think you want to hear."

"Yeah they only tell stories about my mom when she met my dad, and how happy she was being pregnant with me and Bessie." Joey walks in through the doors and slid into an empty booth in the corner." It was like before she was Lily Potter she wasn't anyone, except when I talk to John." "He's got stories about my mom in high school, being something other then just my mom, I like it." "And besides he's a lot like Pacey."

Jen nearly spilled the water the waitress just gave her and took the napkins that Joey offered and wiped the table." Excuse me?" "Jen leaned in and looked around afraid someone might hear her." Are you insane, Pacey and his Dad, similar?"

" He is , you just have to see in it in the right context, the problem is that you've only seen one side of him, it's like you know how Pacey gets when he sees Chris Wolfe or Dawson during those last weeks he was around, and sullen and angry and dangerous looking?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what John is like most of the time, but whenever I see him he's like Pacey, he makes jokes tells funny stories, and is kind of charming."

"Uh huh, and his treatment of Pacey."

"Tough love, the day that he caught me leaving Pacey's bedroom he told he knew my mom, and that basically all parents want their kids to see things that they never saw, I mean beside the fact that it was a blatant attempt to get me take the Stanford full ride, it explained what he was trying to do." "Once he said that it made me see that all this time he's been trying to badger Pacey into leaving Capeside, because he never did."

Jen eyes the brunette unsure of what to say, part of it makes sense, after all her parents didn't seem to have a clue of how to raise her and so they sent her here, where she thought she was doing pretty well. Some parents just parent in a half assed backwards way; she knew that, maybe John Witter was one of those parents. Another part of her thought that maybe Joey was giving John Witter seeing what she wanted to see cause the man knew her mother and could tell her things that other people couldn't or wouldn't. "And Pacey's thought on your friendship with John?"

" It's strange, but I think he's actually enjoys it, not that he admits it, I mean in between telling stories John does his best to make me blush , and stutter, and I think Pacey enjoys watching it, another trait they seem to share, enjoyment from tormenting me."

"You know Joey, you're really starting to worry me here, I mean I was just kidding you about the Witter DNA thing, but I think you have a serious problem with the men in that family."

"What can I say they seem to live to torment me, and I can't really hate them for it." Joey said shrugging.

"Hate who for what?" Jack asks as he hips check Jen further into the booth so he could slide in. Winking at Joey as the small blonde grudgingly moved aside before she hit him.

"Jackers you should know by now that you never coming in on a conversation between girls, it's either too confusing to follow or most likely about you, and trust me it's just better to learn when they want you to." Pacey said he gave his girlfriend a smile, and she slide over to allow him into the booth, before kissing her lightly." Hello Beautiful, how are you today?"

"I'm super, Pacey thanks for asking." Jen says before receiving a balled up napkin from Joey's direction, she looked at the brunette innocently." Oh I'm sorry was that greeting not meant for me?"

"Don't worry Jen, I think you're beautiful." Jack said rubbing her shoulder. "But who can't you hate, Joey?"

"John." Joey said cheerfully, and watched Pacey grimace.

"Can you stop calling him that?" Pacey asked, shaking his head. "It's really creepy that you call him John."

"Well I find it pretty creepy that he keeps catching me in embarrassing situations, but YOU seem to keep putting me in those situations and feel no shame about it at all, so no I like calling him John."

"Well you know Joey in Pacey's defense, you're…."

"Jack I don' thinks you want to finish that statement." Jen said as she watched Joey narrow her eyes and focus on her ex-boyfriend." Why do I have to constantly remind you not to piss her off, obviously there's still enough heterosexual to make you forgetful."

"Well whatever the case maybe, that's not the problem tonight as Bodie has taken his family to Boston for bonding time leaving me all alone in a big scary house." Joey said turning to eye the reaction of her boyfriend.

"Oh, that's okay Joey, we'll come and keep you company." Jack before telling the passing waitress that he'd have his usual. "We'll make a night of it."

Pacey glared at the man and then reached over and plucked his forehead." I swear you're like the worst gay man ever."

"What?" Jen leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made Jack nod and then laugh. "Well how was I suppose know that, I thought you had, how was I know the Sheriff keeps catching you, I mean geez how hard is it to lock a door?"

"About as hard as it is to run from an angry brunette, Jackers so be careful what you say." Pacey said he pulled Joey to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek to distract her from the prey in her sight. "Ignore him, and let's talk more about this you being ALL alone in an empty house?"

Joey gave Jack a final glare, and refused to smile when her ex gave her his most adorable look, before turning on focusing on her boyfriends blue eyes. "As of two hours ago I was abandoned by my nearest and dearest for the rest of the weekend."

"That's interesting." Pacey said as he lifted her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist." I think I should I stay with you, I mean I just know that Bessie wouldn't feel right leaving you all unprotected and lonely in the big house with no guest."

Jen scoffs and lean into Jack." Yeah I'm sure it's her dream to have her sister's horny boyfriend keep her company."

Joey sighed as Pacey continued to kiss her wrist." Are they still here?" Pacey just nodded not really looking at anyone but her." Well if they're not going to leave we probably should." He nodded again and slid out of the booth, not letting her gaze waver from his as he backed out of the diner.

Jack watched the couple so wrapped up in each other that they nearly ran over a coupe entering the diner, and shook his head. "You know if we were evil people we would call the sheriff and tell him where he could find his son."

"True, but then where would we go, when Joey came after us, FBI doesn't have a program for level of protection we would need."

"Do you find it disturbing that we know that they're going to spend the rest of the weekend probably having sex?"

"Yes, but then as I'm living vicariously through them, I can't fault them for it." The waitress stopped at the table delivering a large burger with fries, followed closely by a milkshake and a slice of pie, and watches as her friend starts to shove the fries in his mouth." Well as least someone's happy getting what they want this weekend."

"Witter you going somewhere?"

Doug looked up from packing and nodded to Ken Ames, his' temporary roommate." Yeah, I'm going home."

"So you finally cracked, huh?" At the look he continued." Come on Witter, I think everyone pretty much figured out that you're here cause of a woman, we just didn't think you give in this easy."

Doug blew out a deep breath and pictures a pair of smiling brown eyes." Well trust me when I say this is a once in a lifetime woman, and this is something that just can't wait."

Ken nodded, and stuck out his hand and shook Doug's, before patting him on the back." Well then good luck, Witter."

"Thanks, I think I'll need it."


	35. Desire

The Unseen Obstacle CH.35

I Disclaim

The ride to the Potter B&B was full of sexual tension, Pacey refused to let go of her hand, as if the slightest moment apart would sever the connection, and Joey didn't seem to mind at all. As soon as he strapped her in the Witter Wagoner claiming that he needed to ensure his 'special cargo' was secure, and slipped around the other side of the car, he had reclaimed her hand and kept a comforting grip.

Looks they shared at the stop light were hot enough to melt the snow covering their town, but it didn't matter all that matter was each other and that moment. The past weeks had been about getting to know each other in a new way, no longer as childhood friends, or teenage adversaries, or more importantly sidekicks to Dawson Leery. Learning about each other like lovers do, things that make the other smile, sigh, and moan. Each date and meeting had built up an anticipation that had each participant tensing and yet searching for the moment when all sexual pretenses would be pushed aside and they finally came together.

Pacey shut off the engine and started to get out of the car and come around to let Joey out, but she simply slid over the console and followed him out the driver's side. Now just as eager as he was to keep the connection between them, he stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked to the door, occasionally nuzzling her neck as she tried to find her key to the door. "Come on Potter; don't tell me you find this distracting."

Joey let her body drop back into his, absorbing his warmth and scent. "No more so then you find this distracting."

She heard him suck in a deep hissing breath, and felt him harden. "Yeah I didn't think so." Her laugh must have set him off because she suddenly found herself pressed against the door, and under the onslaught of his mouth. While he deftly removed the key from her hand and unlocked the front door, nudge her inside, but still unwilling to leave her lips, as he shuts the door behinds him. "Pacey."

"Do you have any idea how much I want you Potter, how the very thought of you keeps me in a state of constant arousal."

Joey lets her eyes drift downward and she gives him her best smile." Kinda."

"What are you trying to do Potter?" He asked as he broke away and stared at her with a lust filled gaze.

"The same thing you were just a few seconds ago." She tried to kiss him, but he moved away and held her at arms length, receiving a raised eyebrow for the gesture." What's wrong Pacey?"

"We're not making love against your front door Jo, not the first time we're together, and not tonight." He bends down and lifted her up by her knees do that they still faces each other and kissed her fiercely but not deepening it." Tonight I make love to you in a bed." He reached her door and as quickly as it opened before them it was shut behind them, and she lying down on the bed. "Tomorrow we try the door."

"Okay." Joey said as she reached for him, and brought his lips back down to hers, only slightly disappointed. She knew was Pacey was doing, but still the idea of him taking her against the door held a lot of merit in her book. But at least he didn't see her as Dawson did as some PG thirteen make out date, or like Doug, like she was delicate virgin that needed to be coddled, she wanted Pacey to want her as he wanted a woman, like he wanted Tamara Jacobs.

"Tonight I show you how much I love you…"

Joey placed her fingers to bottom lips and stopped he words." Tonight we show each other."

The sentence broke something inside Pacey, as he lost all gentleness and grabbed held her tightly against him desperate for her. He teased her mouth open and plunged his tongue inside, showing her how much he needed her, wanted her, how empty he felt when he wasn't near her.

The kissed continued until Pacey thought he was going to explode, but even in his urgency, he was careful in removing her blouse and jeans, until she was clad in only a red matching bra and panty set. "I think Red is fast becoming my favor color."

"Really cause mine is definitely blue." He undressed quickly, and she gave a small pout, part of the delight in a having a naked Pacey was watching him get naked.

He knelt beside her. "You are so beautiful." He whispered spreading her chocolate locks over the pillow…trailing his fingers along the edge of her bra, sliding his hand behind her to unfasten it letting it fall to the side of the bed.

She shivered when used hid finger to lightly touch ivory crest now revealed, how Joey Potter managed to still have porcelain skin in the freezing winter astounded him. He shook the thought away and leaned over flicking his tongue over the ivory peak.

He fought down the need deep in his belly to posses her, he knew she wasn't a virgin, but she also wasn't just some girl, this was the woman he loved and he needed to show her how tender he could be. He needed to prove that he could be all that she needed when she needed it. Right now she needed to be kissed, he could tell by the darkening of her eyes that she needed that so he peppered kisses along her face and all over her body, encouraging her to respond to him, possessing her with his lips, leaving a mark that nothing could ever remove.

"Pacey please... I need you."

When he finally moved over her and allowed her to feel how much he wanted her, she lifted her hips in silent supplication. He wanted to deny her, he wasn't nearly done worshipping her like he wanted, but how could he deny the need that rose within him to finally possess her.

He bent her legs and knelt between them, then slowly leaned forward making her savor the feeling. She pulled him down so she could kiss him, letting he tongue imitate the motion his hips were making. Then there was o time to savor the sensation began to wash over him. He had spent too many night in his life wanting Joey Potter, dreaming about her t deny himself any longer.

He was so focused he didn't realize that Joey had begun to take control, and he so found himself flat on his back as she repositioned her knees on either side of him, he tried to regain control but she shook her head and lifted her arms above his head holding them there while she began steady rotation of her hips that was slowing driving him out of his mind. "Jo….."

Joey took full control of the rhythm, increasing her movements until his was wild, straining, fighting for and yet not ready to succumb to the release that he was sure was just moments away, and when it hit them Joey let her hands fall to his shoulders griping them in her hands a the climax robbed her of speech.

When he was sure that she as drained as him, he shifted so that she was lying beside him, spooning her, he kissed her neck.

"Pacey…"

"No more talk Potter, just rest." Pacey said tighten his hold around her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jo."

Hours Later

Pacey tried to creep into the house, he hadn't wanted to leave Joey, but for some strange reason he father was interested in him now, and so he had to make the appearance that he spent some time at home, even thought he planned to head right back over to the B&B as soon as he parents were satisfied that he had been home as some point last night.

He heard the sound of footsteps and ducked into his Dad's office, it wouldn't do any good to sneak in if he got caught. He leaned against the desk trying to see out through the slit of the door, and waited while his mother got herself a drink of water and headed back upstairs.

He almost out the door when Joey's name catches his eyes from some papers on his father's desk. He picks up the first sheet and his eyes narrow in anger; he doesn't have to read the name at the bottom to know its Dawson, but as he reads through some of the other emails, he anger builds.

Suddenly everything makes sense, 'John' and Joey new found relationship, why their mutual ex-best friend hadn't even crossed her lips in weeks. She may love him, but she still didn't trust him, he still wasn't enough.


	36. There's got be a Morning After

The Unseen Obstacle CH.36

I Disclaim

Saturday Morning

Joey heard the noise coming from the kitchen and smiled, till she listened closely, it wasn't the off key signing of Pacey she hoped for but her sister's voice. She quickly searched her mind trying to remember if she had left anything that could cause embarrassment in the entry way, but smiled when she remembered. Pacey had refused to make love to her up against the front door or as least for last night, and today wasn't looking so good, what her sister and family just in the kitchen.

Grabbing her pj's she threw them on, hoping to get out and greet them before Bessie came out and found her clothes throw about as if they were ripped of in a moment of passion, they had been but still she didn't want her sister to know that. She eased into her slippers, and picked up all her clothes throwing them in the hamper, before she faked a yawn as she walked out into the kitchen and faked a surprised yelp when she saw Bodie making breakfast. "What are you guys doing back?"

Bodie looked at Bessie, and leaving the explanation to her. "We just didn't feel right leaving you alone this close to Christmas, and came back, early is all."

Joey looked at Bodie, and he shook his head." So she didn't trust me and made you come back?"

"That about sums it up." Bodie said cracking an egg in the frying pan. "Better hope Pacey isn't hiding in your closet Jo-Jo because she's planning on a detailed search of your room." He nods behind her and sure enough her sister is stepping out of her room, trying to look innocent.

"Can I help you Bessie?" Joey asked as she came back into the room and took a seat at the table.

"No just thought I heard a noise was all."

Bodie again shook his head, and dropped some eggs onto a plate before his leaned over and kissed Joey's forehead. "Trust is a wonderful thing Bess."

"Well it's different when it's your sister." Bessie said defending herself.

"So what now Jo Jo's not my little sister, I don't care about like you do?" He asked as he fixed his own plate and sat down at thru table.

"Guys." Joey said, she had a feeling she wasn't really what the fight was about but still didn't like that they were using her to keep whatever they doing going. "Please don't do this."

"I'm just saying that it's different, you've know or a long time and you do love her but, I know my sister."

" Guys what's this really about, cause I'm getting the feeling this about more then the fear that I have boy hidden in my under my bed."

Bodie and Bessie just stared each other down; finally Bessie dropped her fork, and looked over at her little sister. "Bodie seems to think that you shouldn't take the offer from Stanford." The younger girl rolls her eyes and begins shaking her head." Joey its Stanford, that's an Ivy League education being handed to you for free, after that the sky's the limit."

"Except that she doesn't want to go." Bodie muttered to almost to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

" Because she's staying her for him, and don't get me wrong I love Pacey and I love that you are so good together, but you can't risk you future trying to stay for him." Bessie's eyes pleaded with her sister, she had the chance to leave Capeside, and even being a few hours away in Boston was still to close to the town fro her comfort, an hour away was still close enough to get pulled back in.

"She isn't she has other offers, for closer schools."

Joey just sat there listening to the discussion around her, she did have other offers Boston College had offered her a full ride, as had the Boston College of Arts, and a partial scholarship from Worthington. However for some reason Bessie seemed determined to get her to California.

"Closer schools that aren't worth all the time and hard work she has put into this, she's worked hard and deserves Stanford."

"Bessie stops." Joey heard a knock and prayed it was Pacey, she stood and left the table headed for the door." It's mine decision, so you and Bodie don't need to fight about it, I'll decide where I go." She opened the door and smiled when she saw that she was right and it was him, until she saw his face, and then got worried. "Pace?"

"We need to talk." He didn't make a move to come inside, so she grabbed her coat off the coat rack and followed him out to the porch.

Doug knocked on his parent's door and rolled back on the balls of his feet, he wasn't looking forward to what his dad was going to say when he found out he was back earlier, but then they're just some things a man had to do. His almost gave a sigh of relief when his mother answered the door.

"Dougie, you're back."

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"Good, come on in, breakfast is almost done." Mary led her oldest son into the kitchen and sat him down into the kitchen chair, and smiled at her husband." Look whose back John."

John watched his son through narrowed eyes, and resisted the urge to growl, the one time the by decided to defy him is at the most importune time imaginable. "Douglas what are you doing back so soon son?"

"I'm finished the bulk of the training, anything else is just a test that can be completed online, so I thought I head home for the holidays."

"That's wonderful; you just missed your brother by minutes."

"Really, where was he heading off to this early?"

"To see his girlfriend Josie, he spends all his time over there at that B&B nowadays." She said as she poured her son a cup of coffee, before refilling her husband's mug.

Doug stopped on his way to pick up his coffee mug, and met his father's eyes. He didn't even need to his mother to mention the B&B for him to know she was talking about Joey, for some strange reason along time ago his mother decided that she would give the Potter girls her own names, Joey was Josie and Bessie was Beth, he had never really questioned it. What he did question was the look in his father's eyes, as if he the older man had expected the development all along.

Suddenly Doug figured it all like the pieces were suddenly becoming easier to fit together, his Dad sent him away, knowing bout him and Joey and knowing that the only person he would trust to look after her was Pacey, years of pushing his youngest son out of Capeside anyplace out of Capeside, when he felt that Joey was destination was anywhere she wanted. "How long has been that been going on?"

"Well I think officially sometime in September, but you know you're brother has always had a crush on that little girl." His mother said setting down a plate of pancakes in front to him, a sound against the door had her turning." Oh that must be Mrs. Carter, with the call list for the church committee."

Doug waited to he heard his mother start a conversation with the church organist and secretary, before he looked at his father." So was any of that speech months ago about me at all, or was that all for Pacey."

"Douglas, you're good at what you do, you're a good man, and this town knees you as much as you need it." He folded the paper he had been reading up and meets his son's steady gaze." It was an infatuation Douglas, you got caught up in those eyes, you're only a man it happens to the best of us, but Pacey loves her, loves her in a way that helps them both."

"That wasn't your decision to make." He said slamming his fist down on the table.

"Don't you get all high and mighty with me." John leans in and lowers his voice so that his wife doesn't hear." You were messing around with a seventeen year old, that's illegal, you're lucky I didn't bust your butt and take your badge." "Or that Bessie didn't find out and gun you down." " And don't act like you didn't suspect something why else would you ask him to look out for her, cause you knew just like I knew that he was better for her then what you two had going on." "So don't go getting mad at me cause the truth hurts, and the truth is you were never really in the running Douglas." That said John stood and made his way upstairs to go to work.

"Pacey, what's wrong?"

He leaned against the railing trying to control his anger, he didn't want to be upset with her, after all Dawson was the one sending her the emails, she did the right thing taking them to his Dad, but she should have told him, if she loved him like she said she did she would have told him. He didn't, no he couldn't say anything, he just took out the email and showed it to her.

Joey recognized it almost immediately and grabbed for it." How did you get this?"

"I found this and the others on your buddy John's desk."

"John… your father, how did your father get them."

"Jo don't lye to me." Pacey said shaking his head, and outing a creating a greater distance between them, not trusting himself to be that close to her right now.

"Lye about what, how did your dad get this?"

"You gave them to him."

"No I didn't, I hadn't told anyone about those emails, the only person that knew was….Jack, damn it Jack." Joey said crushing the paper in her hands.

"You told Jack about them, but not me."

"I didn't tell anyone about them, Jack was there when I got them Pacey, and I decided to ignore, he had no right to take them to your Dad."

"What about me, Jo?" He asked quietly. "When did I get know, when do I get the chance t protect my girlfriend."

"I didn't need protection it was just Dawson being self-involved, you ignore him he loses interest."

"What you mean is you knew I couldn't help you so you just didn't try."

Joey met his gaze, noting the sadness and anger in his blue eyes." Don't tell me what I mean Pacey, I meant what I said, I ignored cause it wasn't important, it didn't matter, it's not an issue."

"Not an issue, you don't tell me that Dawson's stalking you and it's not an issue, what else don't you tell me."

"What is this really about Pacey, because it just can't be this, cause this is just stupid, it makes no logical sense you being this angry over this."

"Why can't it be, why can't I be angry that the woman I love doesn't believe I can protect her." He asked hitting his chest angrily. " Why do you get to tell me when and why I can be angry?"

"Fine is angry about it about, but why can't I do the same." "Why can't I try to protect you from doing something that could hurt you, you don't think I thought about telling you." "Jack even said I should you were angry at me for the joke about Jack, and he said 'you know bright side is you tell Pacey about this and he'll be so pissed at Dawson he forget he was mad at you." "And I knew what you'd do, hope in the Witter Wagoner head down straight for Dawson and beta him, and risk your future over some stupid emails that stopped."

" THEY STOPPED BECAUISE MY DAD HANDLED IT." Pacey shouted.

"Pacey…"

"Hey what's the problem?" Bodie opened the door and leaned against eyeing Pacey as thought the slightest word could get him to toss the younger man into the creek. "Joey you okay?"

Joey gave Bodie a tense smile and nodded. "We're okay Bodie, just a little misunderstanding, you can go back inside."

Bodie nodded but he gave Pacey a look." Pacey that thing I said, that can apply to anyone."

The other man nodded and started walking away toward the dock, he heard Joey following behind him, and waited till she was beside him. She touched his shoulder." I have just as much right to protect you as you do to protect me and you can't tell me you wouldn't have gone after Dawson, not after the last confrontation." He didn't say anything." Pacey I was wrong okay, I'm sorry, but I honestly thought it was nothing, just Dawson being overdramatic." When he still didn't say anything he she started to worry, a knot began forming in her throat." Is there more to this?"

"I think we should take a step back for a little while, Jo, I don't know if I can be with you right now."

Joey shook her head and began backing up." What is this really about Pacey, because I getting a lot hear and none of it's really making sense?"

"It's just what I said it is."

"This is about him isn't it, it's about Doug."

"Did I say that?"

"You're not saying much of anything, Pacey." Joey waited for him to say something, say he was nervous or scared anything that to tell her she hadn't made another mistake with her love life, but he remained quiet." You know what I'm through, I don't know what else I can say or do to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me." "I'm not sure if this is one of your insecure moments or you don't trust me or what, but I nothing I seem to be doing is working." " I feel like I should apologize for Doug, but I'm not going to, and I'm sorry if that hurt you , but I can no more apologize for my past then you can or anyone else can for theirs." "You don't want to be together, then fine, we're not together, have a good life Pacey."

Not waiting for a goodbye, she walked briskly up the dock back into the house, and noticed that Bodie and Bessie stopped talking when she walked into the room, she wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked at her sister." You win Bessie, I'm Stanford bound."

Pacey stayed rooted to the spot on the dock, his legs feel like they would give out at any time he fell to the dock post hoping it would keep his weight till he could gather strength enough to move.

"Hey little Brother."

Pacey turned from the creek and meet his brothers gaze, giving a bitter laugh." When it rains it pours."


	37. Love Sucks

The Unseen Obstacle CH.37

I Disclaim

"You don't look pleased to see me." Doug said as he walked down onto the dock.

"Oh I should please to see the guy that seduced one of my friends, and then dumped her."

" I don't think that's why you're upset, I mean you benefited from that, I left and you swooped in, and now from what I hear you and Joey are practically engaged, expect that you're not cause I came just in time to hear her dump your ass."

Pacey stepped back from the dock and bunched his fist, every instinct in him told him to just rush Doug and beat till the pain lessened, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Doug was a trained officer and knew how to duck any attack Pacey was likely to launch, second he had a feeling his brother wanted him to thrown the first punch, and he was tired of doing what he others wanted. "Me and Jo, is about me and Jo, it was there before you and it be there after you, you don't matter in my realm Dougie."

"We have a serious problem here Pacey, two guys, one girl, how do you think we should handle this?"

"I think you should take your ass back to Quantico, and let me worry about Joey."

Doug looked back toward the house and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think you're handling it that well."

"From what I can tell Joey was pretty much giving her all, and you shut her down."

"What do you want Doug?" Pacey looked at his brother with eyebrows raised." What are you doing, you angry I'm with Joey or angry that can't I watch her, what is this?"

Doug move closer to his brother and gazed out at the creek. "Do you know that dad knew Lillian Potter before she got married."

"Yeah he's been telling Joey stories about her mom in high school, what the point."

"Shut up and I'll tell you." Doug said trying to keep his patience." He knew her like we know Joey, like he was in love with her, like he wanted to marry her." Pacey turns and stares at his brother, and Doug just nods." Yeah apparently there's just something about those Taylor women that us Witter men can't resist, which explains those years that I spent lusting after Bessie in middle school." "Now see he was in love with her, crazy about her would have done anything for her and he did, he loved her enough to know that he couldn't be with her."

"Why?"

"Because Dad knew that he was going to be here forever, he was born here he was going to die here, and only leave for vacations and funerals, and she wasn't." "Lillian was a great artist she should have left this small town and been painting in Paris, and he left her alone so she could do that, but the she ran into Mike Potter and didn't go anywhere." "When he found out about me and Joey he told me that story." He met his brother's gaze." Right before he told me to go to Quantico, you're it Pacey." He turns and nods toward the house. "You're the one that gets the Taylor girl, you're not bound to this place like we are, you can go wherever you need to go to be with her, and you'd be fine cause you're a survivor you don't need to be sure of the next move cause you're sure that in the end everything will be alright." "So don't screw that up, by letting something that doesn't matter interfere with it."

"And you're okay with this?" Pacey looked at him with disbelief." You could see me walk off with her into the sunset, marry her, have kids with her, and that wouldn't kill you?"

"I love her enough to want her to be happy, and to give in when I realize that you're it." Pacey keeps staring at him, and he nods. " I was going fight for her when I got back, then dad talked to me and I remembered a scene I saw a couple of months back before I left when I saw you and Joey leaving the Rialto, I thought how annoyed I was that she canceled on me to spend time with you. But do you know what annoyed me more?"

"What?"

"That you looked so right together, we would never look that good together, people would always assume I was her big brother or one day god help me, her father."

"It's not as easy as you seem to think it is." Pacey said absorbing all his brother told him." You're just walking away; I get to live what with what you leave behind." "You're there with us, every date, every conversation; you're this wall in between us, just there."

"Am I really?"

"You don't think your are?" Pacey scoffed." You know one night she couldn't even look at me, because we have the same smile."

"Oh I get it." Doug nodded and gave a sick little smile." You think you're a Doug substitute, that's just funny."

"Really why?"

"I'm not stupid enough to think that I garnered Joey's attention on my own, you were what drew her to me." Doug started to walk back towards his car, and turned back." I was the sub, filling in for YOU till she figured out that she was with the wrong Witter." "Don't screw it up Pacey; you have a chance to get a Taylor woman something that no Witter has done yet."

Joey waited a grand total of five minutes before she slip through the window and bolted from the B&B, it was December but she didn't care she had two places she needed to go and the first was going to be difficult to maneuver. She needed to get to Grams' house, she and McPhee need to have a talk.

Unfortunately Pacey is still on the dock, and even if he wasn't she couldn't row across a half frozen creek. So she did the only thing she could do she ran there, it worked out best, she always got a clearer head when she ran, she could figure out things when she was just running.

So she did, and the through her thoughts ran rampant, she wondered if she had ruined this thing with Pacey, had her relationship with Doug really screwed up any chance with him at all, or did she just let Dawson once again find a way to dictate her decisions through his silly manipulations from afar. Was it just her bad luck with men rearing its ugly head again?

Fifteen minutes later she was at Grams house, knocking on the door out of breath and short on patience. Jen answered the door, and shook her head pointed at Joey." No Potter, the last time you showed on my door on a Saturday morning you had me talk to Tool, that's not happening, again I owe you no favors." Joey took and deep breathe and finally met Jen's gaze, the other girl gasped noticing the red rim eyes. "Joey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, uh Pacey and I broke up, but that's beside the point." Joey wiped her eyes again." I need to see Jack, could you get him for me."

Jen stepped back and motioned for Joey to come in." Come in and get warm."

"No Grams will see me, and it becomes a conversation, I'm not ready to have yet with anyone so, if you could just get him for me, please?"

Jen nodded a little worried. "I'll get him now." She ran up the stairs making a mental note to call Pacey and find out what happened. She knocked on Jack's door, and heard the muffled go away." Jack get up." She walked in and shoved him off the bed." Come on Jackers you're on deck."

Jack shook his head and tried to focus and looked at Jen questioningly." What?"

"Joey's downstairs crying saying that she and Pacey broke up, and asking for you, go fix her." Jen picked up his jeans and a sweatshirt and tossed them at him." I'll try to get Witter."

Jack caught the clothes and rushed to put them on as he hurried downstairs, and went outside to find Joey just sitting on the top step. "Joey what's going on?"

"How could you Jack, I asked you to let it go." She looked at him, and glared." The emails from Dawson, that I said I could handle you took them John Witter." "You took them to him, and now Pacey thinks he can't protect me, or trust me."

"Joey…..'

"No now you're listening, because you once asked me to trust you, and I did, and now I'm not sure if I can keep doing that."

"Joey, I was worried." Jack sat down beside her and looked at her, she looked so broken." Joey you've been friends with him your entire life, he had a control over you that wasn't normal or healthy, and you were letting that dictate the way you handled this he has problems Joey, problems that you can't ignore." " If he didn't get help he was going to get worse, and then what… what was I suppose to tell Pacey if Dawson snapped and something happened to you, hate me if you want, but as least you'll be alive to do it."

Joey tried to stay mad, she deserved it Jack had betrayed her confidence, but it was Pacey that was breaking her heart." He just … I don't know what happened." Joey turned to look at her friend her eyes filled with tears, and shrugged her shoulders..." Last night we where in love, and now we over, and I don't know what I did Jack, what did I do?"

Jack took her into his arms, and kissed her head, rocking her gently. "Not a thing Joey, not a thing."

Pacey answered his cell phone on the second ring." Hello?"

"Witter what the hell did you do to my friend?"

"Lindely, how can I help you?" Pacey pulled the phone from his ear and grimaced, paying close attention to the road as he drove home.

"Don't Lindley me, what did you do to Joey, she's a wreck Pacey?"

"Then don't worry about what happened, just makes sure she's okay."

"Pacey come on, how can I help if I don't know what's going on?"

"Well should I begin the part where Dawson sends her over two hundred emails in one day, or the part where Doug's back?"

"It depends which is the reason for the break up?"Jen heard his frustrated sigh over the line and." Pace be honest?"

"He's my brother." Pacey growled his hand tightening over the steering wheel "She was with my brother, they were lovers, they shared intimates secrets, and I'm just suppose to get over that?"

"Yes, you are." Jen walked over to the window and watched as Jack gave Joey a big hug and kiss on the cheek before she started to run away." The same way she got over the fact that you had two lovers before her, the same way she ignored that stupid sex pact we had." "You ignore it because it's part of her past, part of the past that made her who she is now, the woman you say you love."

"I loved her before."

"You can't hold that against her, Pacey, did you ever think that had she not been with him, she would have never had the courage to go after things with you."

"That's stupid, Jen."

" No it's not, you were with an older woman Pacey, and then Andie you have more experience then Joey and all her exes combined , she couldn't have even handled you before him, cause she would have still be locked in the room with Dawson watching E.T." "Being with him gave her the confidence to break away from the things she knew try things to make herself happy, and in doing that she found you." The silence on the other end was deafening." Tell yourself whatever you need to Pacey, bottom line is this, if you love her like you say you do you'll deal, if not then I suggest you just walk away." Not waiting for his reply she hung up the phone and turned to find Jack in her doorway." What's the word?"

"Love sucks."

Jen thought of her friends and nodded." I concur."

"So back to where it all started, huh?" Joey cleared off a spot by her mother's tombstone and crouched down." I know we've already had this conversation but again to clarify, I suck at this." "I need your help, because I don't know what to do?" "Is it me?" "Give me a clue her mom, cause I'm all alone again, and I don't know how it happened?"

"You're not alone Joey, you have me."

Joey turned at the sound of the voice and jumped to her feet "What are you doing here?"


	38. It Had to Be You

The Unseen Obstacle CH.38

I Disclaim

"Dawson." Joey searched the area and to her dismay found not a soul in sight." What are you here in Capeside?"

"I came back." He stepped closer and didn't notice how she backed up every time he moved forward." Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Joey don't think you we've done this enough." He ran a hand through his greasy hair." You're were angry and wanted to punish me for not being ready, well it's worked, okay." "This thing with Pacey is killing me, you win, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, you don't know what you did but you're sorry." Joey looked at him as if he was insane and she was beginning to think he was. Now she was kind of glad for Jack's interference because she was starting to see how she had let her friendship or blind worship of Dawson blind her. "I'll tell you what you did, you haven't been listening to me, you're being selfish and self-involved, that's what you've done, you've been Dawson, but what you don't get is that I don't want to be friends with Dawson anymore, I don't want him in my life, I don't want contact with him."

"Joey you don't mean that."

"See there you go." Joey she waved her dismissively." I don't mean that, how do you know what I mean, to know that you would have to know me or you'd have to listen and that's something you've never done."

" I know you better then anyone on the planet Joey."

"Really, did you know that until you know one called me Joey?" "It was either Jo or Josephine."

"You liked Joey more." Dawson said shrugging.

"I hate Spielberg, E.T. is a god awful movie, and I can't stand the name Elliot." Joey smirked as he cringed, because now she was just trying to be hurtful, even thought she though it was all true, you knew it hurt him and she liked that.

"Joey…. You're being silly."

" Why because I like things that are different from you or this view you have of me, so what friends can have different interests, but you don't want a friend, you want someone you control and manipulate, and for a very long while that was me, but not anymore." " The choices I make now are not done to punish you or hurt Dawson, that made without you in consideration at all, all my choices now are about me and my happiness, I'm with Pacey cause I love him, I'm paint because I love it, and I don't talk to you cause I don't want to."

"You don't love Pacey." Dawson laughed at the thought. His soul mate with Pacey Witter, the loser of Capeside." You're confused."

"NO YOU'RE CONFUSED." Joey shouted tired of having this conversation. "I know exactly what I want, and it doesn't involve you at all."

"YES YOU ARE." Dawson shouted back." Joey love me and I love you, and we're meant to be together, I was your first kiss, your first boyfriend, when we're ready I'll be your first lover, I'm the future father of your children."

Joey rolled her eyes and stared at him, in a second before her very eyes he managed to change half her life history. " NO I AM, and let me clarify, my first kiss was Pacey in the third grade on a dare, yes you were my first boyfriend, but not my last and I've had colds that lasted longer then we did, and I'm not going to tell you who my first lover was but again it wasn't you nor were my you second, and as for the future father or my children that title is still up for grabs, but you're not even in the running, in fact Jack's closer on my list then you."

That was when it happened Joey didn't notice it, too caught up in her tirade, but at revelation that his soul mate was no longer a virgin Dawson snapped. It wasn't possible, no he shook his head it was possible, Pacey Witter lover extraordinaire, had fast talked his way into Joey's bed, and now she was tainted. No this could be fixed, he could do this, it never happened, she never slept with Pacey, it didn't happen. She was still his." SHUT UP."

Pacey was just driving aimlessly, trying finding the answer if he could find it on one of the road signs, but there was nothing, nothing but the pain he saw in Joey's eyes as she walked away from him.

"_You're not saying much of anything, Pacey."" You know what I'm through, I don't know what else I can say or do to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me." "I'm not sure if this is one of your insecure moments or you don't trust me or what, but nothing I seem to be doing is working." " I feel like I should apologize for Doug, but I'm not going to, and I'm sorry if that hurts you , but I can no more apologize for my past then you can or anyone else can for theirs." "You don't want to be together, then fine, we're not together, have a good life Pacey."_

She did love him; he knew that, Joey wasn't the kind of girl to go to bed with a guy because she thought he was cute, or hot. She didn't have sex, she made love, and that was part of the problem, because one of her lovers was his brother.

"_You ignore it because it's part of her past, part of the past that made her who she is now, the woman you say you love." " The same way she got over the fact that you had two lovers before her, the same way she ignored that stupid sex pact we had." _

Jen was right Joey didn't hold Tamara or Andie against him, but it was still different. His exes weren't related to her, she didn't have to look across the thanksgiving table from the guy that slept with his wife.

"When the hell did that happen?" Pacey asked himself, when had thought of Joey being his wife become so natural that it was just there, probably always if he was honest with himself, after all she was the only person that had thought he could have a future just being himself. Andie and Dawson were always encouraging changes he made, but Joey had thought he was okay as she was, and bound for better things, even when she didn't love him she believed in him.

"_Don't screw it up Pacey; you have a chance to get a Taylor woman something that no Witter has done yet." _

He didn't plan on it, braking hard he made a quick U-turn and headed back to the Potter B&B, breaking all kinds of speeding records. He pulled dup minutes later, and frowned his Dad was here and so was Doug and neither of them seemed to happy as they spoke to Bodie. He jumped out the car." What's going on?"

"Where's Joey, son?" John asked, and for the first time, noticed that he Dad was in his sheriffs' uniform, and that Bessie was wringing her hands.

"I don't know, I thought she was back here, she was at Grams earlier with Jack."

"I'll call." Bessie rushed into the house, to call the Ryan's.

"Why what's going on?" Pacey asked again, Bodie looked scared and angry, and Doug looked the same, he met his Dad's gaze." Pop?"

"Mitch Leery reported Dawson as missing, the school called him and said they haven't seen him for a few days, we just want to make sure Joey okay."

Bessie rushed back out and was shaking." Jack says she left half an hour ago." Bodie took her into his arms." Where could she be?"

Doug didn't meet anyone's eyes, but he spoke up." I think I might know someplace she would go."

Pacey nodded reluctantly, and started by his car, looking over his shoulder, and yelling back." Then why are we standing here let's go."

"SHUT UP."

Joey jumped back at the tone of his voice, not even when he yelled not that he did that very often, did his voice have that strange lilt to it, like he was hysterical and from the looks in his eyes, and she was beginning to think he was. "Dawson calm down."

"Calm down, you tell that you've been sleeping around and then you tell me to calm down." Dawson began pacing the space in front of her mother's grave, constantly sweeping his hair thought his hair. "This isn't possible, damn Pacey."

" Dawson this isn't about Pacey."

"Yes it is." Dawson came closer to her and too her hand." Don't you see Joey, this is just Pacey trying take something from me cause he wants what's mine." " He's jealous of me, he always has been, he's the screw up, the town joke, and he die in this town, while I'll……." He tried to cup her cheek, but she moved away." You and I will leave, and do greater things they he could ever dream of."

"How you have called him your friend if you feel this way." Joey asked stunned, she knew that Dawson had consider Pacey a slacker, but she always thought that like her , he knew that Pacey just wasn't trying, not that he wasn't capable. "He's been there for you so often, always had your back."

"Yeah just within stabbing reach."

"Pacey is one of the kindest men I know, he's not a backstabber, he doesn't even lye."

"See, he's got you fooled, you think he's this great guy, but he's not Joey, he wanted one thing from you and now that he's got it where is he now?" Dawson backed up and made a sweeping gesture of the cemetery, and then pot to her eyes." Why are you here crying about being alone here at your mother's graveside, if Pacey is so wonderful?"

"Just because we're having problems right now doesn't mean that he's not still my friend, that we don't still love each other no matter what."

"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM, YOU LOVE ME."

They parked their cars down the road from the cemetery, and found that parked just outside the gates of the Cemetery was a rental car. John stopped his sons. "Okay I think it's safe to assume that's Leery's car."

"What we do is……"

"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM, YOU LOVE ME."

The shout made Pacey and Doug takes off running but John was quick enough to catch his sons." Calm down, do this with caution, we don't want Joey hurt, Doug you take the right and call back up, Pacey you go left, we'll triangulate, just in case." I'm going to see if can talk him down from this but make no sudden movements, we don't want Joey hurt." He let them go, and headed through the entrance.

That was when he saw them Joey was standing behind her mothers grave using as a shield , as Leery was pacing and talking making waving notions with his hands. The look in his eyes, even from the twenty feet that separated them, he could see Dawson eyes looked crazed. He kept walking careful not to make too much noise and stopped with about three feet of them. "Good afternoon Kids." Joey turned and gave a sigh of relief when she saw John Witter and began moving towards him, he gave her a small smile, before he turned he gaze Dawson. "Dawson I've been looking for you, according to your parents you're supposed to be in school."

"With all due respect Sheriff." Dawson said with distain." This is a private conversation between Joey and myself, I'll my father know where I am when I done."

"Actually is it, cause Bessie's getting worried about her sister out here in the cold and sent me to get her, so I think you're done now." John moved closer and made a move to reach for Joey, when he heard a click that stopped his heart.

He turned and looked and clenched his jaw, some how he just knew that Dawson wasn't stupid enough to be carrying a weapon, but as he saw the small revolver, he shook his head. He was wrong Dawson Leery was all kinds of stupid. "Now Dawson there's no reason for that."

"No reason, I know what you're doing; you're trying to keep Joey from me." Dawson said pointing the gun at John." Don't think I don't understand what's happening here, your son Pacey is embarrassment, don't get me wrong I understand, it was hard to be his friend for so long, the way he attracted trouble, but don't think because I understand I'm going to let keep your families self-respect by allowing you to let him tie himself to Joey."

John shook his head and narrowed his eyes." Let me get this straight, I'm trying to keep you from Joey so that Pacey can become respectable by dating Joey." John looks at Joey but she quickly shakes her head, herself unfamiliar with the newest script being played out in Dawson's head. "Okay here's the thing Leery, I'm here because Joey doesn't want anything to do with you, and I'm here to make sure you stay away from her, nothing else, no other purpose."

"Except that Joey doesn't want that."

"Really." John asked nodding and noticed that Doug was coming up on Leery's right, and Pacey was far behind on the other side of the man, he just needed to keep him talk and make sure he stayed calm." Why don't we ask Joey?"

"Cause she's lying now."

"Why would she lye, Dawson."

"Cause Pacey got her believing that he cares about her, but it's not true." He looked at Joey pleading shaking his head." It's not true Joey; he doesn't care for you, not like I do." "People are telling her not to trust me, to trust him, and their wrong, THEIR ALL WRONG."

"Oh. Dawson how long has this been going on, this people, how long have they been turning Joey against you."

"It doesn't matter what matters is that I know what they're doing and I won't let them, not anymore."

"Okay Dawson, this isn't how you go about stopping them. This is playing into theirs hands," The blonde shakes his head no, but John nods." Yes, cause look at Joey." Dawson looks at her noticing how scared she looks, she shaking a little and there are tears building in her brown eyes. "She's afraid of you, you walked right into their plan, because you're coming off as everything they've been telling her." "If you don't want them to win then you need to put the gun down."

"No, I'm not stupid Sheriff; I know you're one of them." "You want to me out of the picture, so your loser son, can steal Joey from me."

"I'm not with you, Dawson." Joey spoke for the first time in minutes and drew the men's' attention to her." And it's my choice, I'm not being controlled or lead by anyone, I just don't want you."

"You don't mean that.' Dawson faced tightened and tears began to run down his face." You love me."

"I love Pacey."

John saw Dawson hand clench the gun tighter, and made a slight motion with his head, before he grabbed Joey and threw her to the ground cover her body with his own, as he heard his sons tussled with Dawson , right before he heard the loud bang of a gun shot followed by a deadly silence.


	39. Witter Men to the Recuse

The Unseen Obstacle CH.39

I Disclaim

Joey bolts up from her bed, and searches blindly for her surroundings, and relaxes when she recognizes her bedroom, and begins to wonder how she got there.

"John Witter brought you home." Joey turned and gave a slight jump Bodie was sited in the corner chair of her room, watching over her, he gave her a small smile, and stood moving over to the edge to the bed." How are you doing?"

"I don't know." Joey shook her head, and gave him a sad look." There's no chance that I dreamt that, huh?"

"Sorry Jo-Jo, no." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and moved toward the door." I'll make you something to eat, you must be starved."

"Thanks Bodie." Joey fell back against her bed and tried to find some comfort in the silence but she couldn't it was all coming back to her. Her and Pacey's break up on the dock, the conversation with Jack at Gram's house, and finally the showdown at the cemetery with Dawson and the Witter's.

It sounded like some twisted old country feud, except Dawson seemed to be the only one aware of the fight and the reasons behind it.

"_Don't you see Joey; this is just Pacey trying take something from me because he wants what's mine." " He's jealous of me, he always has been, he's the screw up, the town joke, and he'll die in this town, while I'll…….""You and I will leave, and do greater things than he could ever dreamt of."_

"_Don't think I don't understand what's happening here, your son Pacey is embarrassment, don't get me wrong I understand, it was hard to be his friend for so long, the way he attracted trouble, but don't think because I understand I'm going to let keep your families self-respect by allowing you to let him tie himself to Joey."_

It was hard to believe that someone she had once cared for could have been so forgone into insanity, but that's what it was Dawson had lost his mind somewhere between a romantic drama, and a conspiracy theory action film. And decided that Pacey was the villain in both pieces.

She shuts her eyes as she hears the gun go off in her head, she didn't remember much after that just John covering her with his body, before leaping up with his gun drawn. She heard sirens and police officers reading Dawson his rights.

She felt John take her hand and cover her with his coat, and pulling her away from the scene, and looking into Pacey's eyes briefly before his dad bundled her up into the squad car, and something else. It was just on the edge on the on her mind, something she was leaving out of the scene.

"Jo-Jo foods ready." Joey sighed and got up, she opened her door, and before she heard his voice she remember what was different about that scene at the cemetery.

Not just two pairs of Blues eyes, but three. John, Pacey and DOUG.

Doug Witter was back.

"I should have stayed in bed this morning."

Pacey sat in his Dad's office, for the first time he was not in trouble, no this time Dawson Leery was the cause for all the running around out in the squad room, he was just here to make sure the little psycho was leaving and that Joey was going to be safe.

"Pacey?" Gayle knocked on the door, before she opened it up and gave him an uncomfortable look." Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Leery."

Gayle watched him closely, she didn't know what to say, this was Pacey, for a long time the only home he knew was theirs, and she loved him like she loved her own son, she could look into his eyes and still see that little boy limping towards her trying to act brave, as she dressed his wound. She had dozens of memories like that; God Joey Potter would beat that boy black and blue. "It's still just Gayle, Pacey."

"I don't think it's a good idea to call you by your first name, when at the earliest opportunity I'm going to testify against your son."

"Pacey I understand what you're doing, and I'm here to thank you." At his look of surprise, she walked further into the office, and sat down." You've always been a great friend to my son, and you're not failing in that job now, by testifying against him, Dawson needs help, and unfortunately Mitch and I were too absorbed in our own drama to see it, but you did and you kept him from hurting others and himself."

"We're no longer friends, this was about protecting Joey."

"I know that, and I thank you for that too, I do love like she was my own, just like I love you, I just wish my son could turned out half as well as you two did." She stood and reached over patting his hand." Take care of yourself, Pacey, and take care of Joey; you're all she has left of her childhood."

"Bye Gayle." Pacey watched her walk through the door toward Mitch, the male Leery was taking this much worse then his wife, but Pacey couldn't really blame him. Mitch Leery's world had rose and set on his family, his beautiful wife and perfect son, and now he had neither. He felt bad about it, for years Mitch had been the only man in is life he could depend on, and he felt somewhat responsible for the turn Dawson took.

"It's not your fault you know." John walked into his office and closed the door, and drew the blinds shutting out the madness of the squad room. "Dawson Leery spent too much time locked away in a world that wasn't real he was bound to let the lines get blurry." "If anything you and Joey keep him grounded for much longer then he would have been."

"This is a twist, something's gone wrong, and you're not blaming me, but then you've been acting real strange lately."

John shook his head and then threw up his thumb motioning for Pacey to get out of his chair." Still a damn know it all." He took the chair his son just vacated and looked at him." You know maybe I should apologize for riding you so much, calling you a loser and screw-up, but I don't think I'm going to." At his son's look of surprise he laughed." What for it seems to have worked hasn't it, I didn't encourage you, or smoother you and you're a somewhat responsible man, you're about to graduate, hell there are even colleges out there willing to put up with your mouth for four years, you've done more the okay with the ladies." "I'd say I did a good job."

"You've ignored me for half my life."

" Yeah well I was fully involved in Doug's and your sister, as about as involved as Mitch was with Film boy , and you see how all of them turned out, you're the only I don't have to worry about." John leaned forward on his desk and narrowed his eyes." Or do I?"

"What's that mean?"

"It means that Dawson Leery, is on his way to a sanitarium, and Joey Potter is sitting home all alone." He raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk." Well except for Douglas who went to get her statement and here you are, is it just me or does that seem like an odd arrangement."

"Joey, thank god, I was getting worried." Bessie took her sisters hand and dragged her into the kitchen were Doug was sipping some coffee and watching her from underneath his lashes. Her sister wrapped her in a hug and then proceeds to push her into a chair, as Bodie sat down a plate of food in front of her, a grilled cheese sandwich one of her favorites, she gave him a smile. "I was so worried about you, thank god for Doug and his Dad."

Joey notices how she intentionally leaves out Pacey's name, but doesn't do anything to correct her, she's too overloaded on everything to worry about her love life just right now. "Well don't worry anymore, I'm fine, and….. Well actually the only thing I confirm at this time is me so."

"Yeah." Bessie doesn't say anything about Dawson, but she could tell that her sisters thoughts on the 'film geek with a big forehead were unkind and most likely violent. "Well Doug's just here to get your statement, unless you're too tired, then he can come back tomorrow."

"No I'm fine." She took a bite out of her sandwich and finally met Doug's eyes, she couldn't really read them, but then he wasn't like Pacey, the younger Witter was an open book, he let you see his emotions and thoughts in his eyes, Doug was trained to hide things. "You want to talk outside."

"Sure." Doug got up and nodded at Bessie, and ignored the glare he received from Bodie, he didn't know what he had done but for some reason Bodie had taken an extreme dislike to him. He pulled on his coat and offered hers to her, afraid to let himself touch her.

"I'll be back soon." Joey and began leading Doug outside to the dock. "Okay so where should I begin."

"Uh… the scene at the cemetery will work for now; anything else we'll leave for the D.A. or lawyers to work out."

Joey nodded." Uh, I went to the cemetery to be closer to my mom, and work some things out, and I turned around and there he was, looking a little off, I asked what he was doing here and he said he had come for me." "He apologized …"

"For what?" Doug said taking out a notebook as he began writing.

"He said he didn't know what, whatever made me angry at him and was forcing me to 'punish him', his words." She shrugged." I don't know what happened it was like all our other conversation had been these past few months, me telling him what I want, him ignoring what I said, and telling me what I really mean." "He said I was confused, that I couldn't really be feeling what I was feeling, then he started telling me how he was going to be the father of my children and how he was my first everything, and I corrected him."

Doug stopped and looked at her sharply." Corrected him how?"

Joey gave a bitter laugh at the uncomfortable look on the deputy's face." Chill out Doug, I just told him that he was wrong and that title of father of my children was way out of his reach, and then he just snapped."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." Although she would be washing the last traces of his touch away from his face for the next few days. "I managed to keep him at a distance, then John showed up and I think you know the rest."

"John?" Doug said as he closed his notebook with a raised eyebrow. "New development?"

"Yeah, they're have been several since your departure."

"Yeah I heard congratulations Bessie tells me Stanford is beating your door down."

"What can I say, I'm a hot commodity." She looked away from the creek and stared at him." Are we actually going to have this conversation or just skip around it, because if we are could we just jump in, the dance is tiring me out."

"What do I say Josephine."

"Don't call me Josephine." She said backing away from him slightly. "Josephine was someone you don't talk about anymore, you broke up with her, and you don't get to know her anymore."

"That's fair." He looked at her and this time she could clearly see regret in his eyes." I don't know what I could say to make this better or okay between us, but I do want you to know that even thought it ended badly, I don't regret what we had , because I truly did care for you."

"I know you did, and you did the right thing, obviously we wouldn't have worked, I mean first of all Bessie would have killed you, and dead is no way to began a relationship."

"Joey, about Pacey…."

"I love him, Doug." Joey looked at him and felt pangs of guilt for the admission, she didn't want to hurt him, and she could see the words did, but she also wasn't going to apologize to anyone for her feelings not anymore. She caught something in his eyes, and sighed." But why do I have a feeling that you knew that."

" You two where made for each other, and I think deep down everyone knew that, we've all just let other factors interfere with things that we know are basically written in stone." He gave her a sad smile." Let's consider our liaison as it were as a vacation from logic, we're two of the most logical and grounded people in Capeside, we're allowed a walk on the side of rebellion, and that was ours." They turned when they heard footsteps on the dock, and both froze when they recognized Pacey at the end of the dock. "Well I have everything I need, take care Joey."

"You too Doug."


	40. Happy Ever After

The Unseen Obstacle CH.40

I Disclaim

Pacey didn't even acknowledge his brother, as he passed him, he was that focused on Joey that it didn't even register when his brother told him not to 'Screw up'. It didn't matter if he had heard him, Pacey wasn't going screw up.

"So we meet again on the docks." He stopped just within a foots distance from her." Potter, I'm beginning to think this is our spot."

"Well it makes sense." Joey nodded and smiled reminiscing." I mean this is the first place I beat you up."

" You didn't beat me up."

The brunette titled her head to the side and pretended to think about it." Well let's see, you were bloody and bruised, in a heap over there." She said point to a spot where her boat was usually tied up." While I was doing a dance without a nick on me after having punched you continuously, I think that qualifies as a beating." "Therefore, i.e. I beat you up."

"You have a very selective memory Potter."

"You just don't like to admit you got beat up by a girl." Joey began laughing." And several times if memory serves me correctly." "I'm amazed you have any self-esteem at all."

"Whatever Potter."

An easy silence descended on the dock, both parties thinking back and trying to make sense of it all." What happened Pacey, at one point I'm sure we were all friends, real friends we didn't judge or put each other down, what happened?"

"We grew up." Pacey turned from the water and watched her sadly. "We stopped being little kids that had no expectation; we starting listening to the things around us, buy into the things adults said." "Dawson started to believe he was the golden boy that I was the sidekick, and you were his soul mate. When we got hurt through out the years we bought into it, because those people didn't get hurt." "It was so much safer then where we really where, soul mates' mother don't die, their father's don't go to jail, sidekicks don't want to run away." "Then one day you and I decided that there was more." Pacey took her hand and looked at shaking his head sadly. "But he couldn't leave Jo; it had become his world, to the point where just acknowledging one change could make the entire house of cards fall. "

"He hates us."

"No, not the real Dawson." "That little boy we knew a long time ago was our friend and he loved us, and he still loves us, but I don't know where he is Jo, and neither does Dawson."

"I miss that little boy." Joey said with tears sliding down her face." I miss the guy I thought he was." Joey walked away and looked at him questioningly." How could I do that Pacey, how can after everything he did I still care?"

Pacey took her into his arms and hugged her." Because he was your friend, and your first boyfriend, and you know that deep down that boy still exist somewhere and that's who you love."

Joey let she stay in the circle of Pacey's arms, he was the only thing she had left from that time in her life when things were right and perfect in her world. But she knew it couldn't last, there were still things that need to be addressed." Don't think we're okay because of this moment of weakness."

"Never." He says savoring the moment knowing that anytime know Joey going to remember that she was mad at him, and that they had broken up.

As if she realized the same thing she pushed him away, and walked to the other side of the dock well away from him." I'm thinking I had enough emotional upheaval for the day, so I'm heading back inside."

Pacey watched her start to walk away and sighed." I love you." Joey stopped and turn back to look at him, and shook her head." It's true; you know it's true, everyone knows it."

"Then what the hell was that this morning Pacey, 'that I don't know if I can be near you right now', what was that, that wasn't love, I know love Pacey." "Love was what last night was; I don't even know what nightmare I woke up in this morning."

Pacey took a deep breath and tried to explain." Doug is real issue for me, Jo not just you being with him, just him in general." He shrugged." He's my Father's son, he's makes him proud, he makes my mom smile, my sisters light up at his mention, and then there's me." "People would forget there is a fifth Witter kid if I didn't get into so much trouble or I wasn't friends with Dawson Leery."

"He's this guy that I wanted to be and … he's responsible and dependable, and … everything I think you deserve in a man."

"But he's not what I want in one."

"Yeah, well you tend you shot low." She glares at him and he gives her a placating smile" You do, you base your decisions on realistic options, things you know you can do, and things you know are out of your reach, you have no idea how good you are, and how nothing is out of your reach."

"You seem to be out of my reach, because I'm standing here with you, and I know you've heard me tell several people in the last few hours alone that I love you, and that doesn't seem to mean anything to you."

"It means everything to me, and that's scary, because it means so much that I'd follow you anywhere, give up anything and everything to be with you, but then this voice in my head, that wonders if this is what you need to be stuck with some guy that would just follow you anywhere, that doesn't have any grand plans or plans past waking up tomorrow."

"Who need plans, Pacey, they fall through all the time, Dawson had plans, my Mom had plans, in seconds plans can change, and lives can be ruined or revived."

"You have plans."

"I have goals, which are quite different from plans, my goals include getting out of Capeside, beyond that I have nothing, I don't even have a destination in mind, it's just a blanket 'out of here'."

"You're doing it again, you're limiting yourself."

"No you're doing it, you're putting me in this box, marked 'out of your reach', when I quite clearly am within your reach." Joey moves toward him till she is inches away from him, and he could tell she was trying to keep her temper in check. "You keep acting like I'm too good for you or something, and that's just not true, if anything its sad how perfect we are for each other."

"How are we perfect for each other?" Pacey asked now slightly amused, he knows she getting worked up.

"Well look at all we have in common older lovers, exes with mental problems, father issues, older siblings acting as parents."

"So we're basically too screwed up for anyone else?"

"I think it would be beneficial to mankind to keep our dysfunctions limited to each other, yes." Joey said nodding vigorously.

Pacey stepped forward and wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her toward him, bending his head slightly." Okay I give; we're perfect for each other."

"Uh huh." Joey leaned forward ready to accept his kiss then her face cleared and she pushed him back." Hey no way, you wrecked me this morning, and you don't get me all worked and then swoop in and try to kiss and make it better."

"Jo." He cupped her face, and she saw the regret and guilt so clearly she thought she would drown in it." You will never know how much it hurt to see you in so much pain; I thought I would die just watching you hurt that badly." "And I can't promise not to be so insecure about being with you cause, I'll never really feel like I deserve you, but I can swear to you that no one will ever love you quite like I do." "Just like I know that no woman could ever love me the way you do."

"It's true no one will." She said nodding. "But you have to know that I will never buy in this stupid idea that you're not the man I deserve, because you're the man I want." She pushed him back again and gave him a saucily look." But that doesn't mean that I'm that easy."

"Okay, I understand you need time." Pacey stepped away and took a deep breathe, waited a full minute then looked at his watch." You good now?"

"Yeah." Joey nodded, and rushed in his arms, running her fingers thru his hair, as she met his lips in a torrid kiss.

"Ah… and they lived happily ever after." Came a voice from the top of the dock.

Joey pulled away from Pacey and looked up to see Jack grinning and waving at them, while Jen just shrugged and took a step back from the man. "Pacey, their back."

"I know baby, but we can ignore them." He made a move to kiss her again, when he heard a snicker followed by an off key singing.

"Joey and Pacey sitting in a tree K. I.S.S.I.N.G., first comes love, and then comes marriage….."

"Jack you should start running." Jen said she backed away even further amazed at her friends stupidity.

Jack stopped signing and looked at the blonde to his side." Why?"

"Cause Joey's running towards you, and that's not happiness on her face." Jack turned and caught the look in the brunette's eyes and just before he took off with her fast on his tail. Pacey jogged up and joined Jen as she leaned against a tree watching Joey chase Jack." I swear he has the sensitivity and awareness of a heterosexual."

Pacey nodded and laughed when Joey managed to trip her ex up and began hitting him in the arm." He really is the worst gay man ever."

The End


	41. Epilouge

The Unseen Obstacle Epilogue

I Disclaim

It came the evening of her wedding it was addressed to Mrs. Josephine L. Witter, having not even had the title more then five minutes; Joey was stunned to say the least. The envelope had been worn she could tell that it was old and had been through some rough times, because age had caused the ends of the envelope to curl at the edges.

But it was the hand writing that got her, it seemed familiar and forced her to think back to try to find the author.

"Hey, Mrs. Witter." Pacey said as he dropped on the bed beside her, and wrapped a hand around her waist to pull her back into him, as he rests his chin on her shoulder, looking at the envelope in her hands." What's that?"

The tone was weary, still years after Dawson been committed Pacey was still wear about the man that used to be their friend, he had improved some through therapy, but he would never be the boy they once knew and every know and then he had a break. His writings would start again and he began sprouting phrases like soul mate and 'love of my life'.

"It's a letter just delivered, by Bessie."

"You going to open it?" He leaned away from her from, and smoothed by her hair. "You want me to leave."

Joey turned and gave him a smile, before she pulled his arm back around her waist, and tugged him forward. "No, its okay, no secrets remember." She kissed his cheek." Besides its addressed Mrs. Witter, you got me the Witter so I guess you're involved."

"I like the way that sounds, Mrs. Witter." Pacey began kissing her neck, and lowering the neckline of her dress down on her shouldering.

"Yeah it does, it unfortunate that I'm still using Potter, no matter what you do." She said slapping his hand away, and chuckling at his pout. He seemed bound and determined to have the byline on her articles for the Boston Times be Josephine Witter." Now I can't read this is you're going to distract me."

"Fine, but can we at least comfortable." Pacey sat back on the bed after readjusting the pillows and moved his wife into his arms. "Now proceed."

Joey glared at him but still fell into his arms, as she had done every time, since their reconciliation on the edge of the docks five years ago. Not to say that everything had been something sailing, but everything had progressed the way a relationship involving Joey and Pacey would go. Lots of fights, bantering and arguments full of sexual tensions and innuendo. "Marriage has changed you Pace."

"Whatever **POTTER**, just start reading."

"Fine." Joey traced her name again on the envelope, and gave a sign as she opened the letter with her finger tip, and removed the letter recognizing the stationary immediately. It was her mother's stationary, se remembers it from her childhood clearly, and her mother still believed in a handwritten letter and in her final days she would have Joey go get her some so she could write letters to friends to keep in touch.

"Jo?" Pacey sensed the change in her before he saw the tears began to form in her eyes, and hugged her from behind, and smoothed her hair." Hey you okay?"

"It's from my Mom."

"Oh." There was nothing else he could say, a letter from a woman dead more then a decade had a way of taking away your ability to speak. Especially Lillian Taylor Potter, she was as engraved in their story as he and Joey were. "You still want me here."

"Yeah, I need you." Pacey tightened his hold on her.

" Then I won't I leave you."

"Thank you." Joey settled back on his arms and traced the words on the paper; she could almost see her mother painfully hunched over her bed writing furiously as she was know to do in her last days.

_Dear Josephine,_

_It's safe to say that this is your wedding day, and may I first say congratulations to you and your husband Pacey, on what I'm sure was a wonderful day. Knowing that I'm not going to be there to see it cause me both pain and curiosity._

_Pains that I couldn't win this fight, and stay and watch you grow up. That couldn't share the secrets and moments that I shared with Bessie, or simply watch while you stubbornly try to find the answers on your own._

_Curious to see if your courtship of Pacey was as eventful as I think it will be. I know from experience that dating a Witter man can be an experience in itself. They are stubborn men by nature, and also fiercely loyal and noble to the point of stupidity. Which makes my curiosity grow , as just like me, you are also stubborn and unwilling to bend to ideas that limit your own free will, even when its done fro your own protection_

_I noticed the similarities between you and Pacey almost immediately, you were both to rebellious to be told what to do, and yet still obedient enough to try to conform. Pacey however was different, he seemed to have a confidence that far surpassed you Josephine, and it I saw right away that it challenged you. _

_I would watch you three play and I could see that connection, you and Pacey had , always fighting and battling about everything from the activity to play to the color of the sky, and even angry anyone could see how you both enjoyed the fight. _

_I'm curious to see the role of little Dawson Leery, even as children I could see him feeling threatening by the bound you shared with Pacey. He was never quick enough to catch up when you two gave chase and could never seem to hold his own in one of your fights, whether it be verbal or physical. It was sad to watch his retreat, but hopefully as you grew older he began to understand the reality of the situation. That you and Pacey were meant for each other and that he was bound to be on the outside looking in on that connection._

_Most of all I'm curious to see how you my darling little girl handled the knowledge that it was Pacey that I hinted about. Did you fight the attraction as much as you fought the boy, and there was an attraction even as young as you were it could be seen quite clearly. Others would walk into a room and you sometimes would glance up, but never engage, but Pacey was another matter. Even if you didn't get up and speak to him, you would look up sharply and narrow your eyes, like a prey just entered into your hunters sights, and he's noticed too because you could see his smirk. I have a feeling that smirk will annoy you to know end, but rest assured it grow on you. I wonder how many other people you will involve before you see the truth, will you leave behind a trail of broken hearts before you look into the eyes of your friend and see the truth. I wonder if you'll relinquish the control you've begun to take so seriously and take a bigger risk. _

_But most of all I wonder the future will hold you now, that your search is over, and my dearest Josephine it is over. Trust me when I say that you will never find a more perfect person for you then Pacey John Witter. He will fight with you, annoy , challenge you, but more importantly he will love with his whole heart, just as you will him, when you finally let down the wall that of hurt you've been working on this last few years. _

_I'm sorry Josephine that I couldn't be strong enough when I needed to be, I'm sorry that I can't seem to fight the cancer, or be the kind of wife and mother our family needed. But I hope that one day you realize that I was only human and that the errors and judgments I made in my life were the ones I felt were right for my life, but not for you and Bessie, and I hope you learn from my mistakes._

_I want to pray that you and Pacey had an easy relationship, one free of hassles and drama, but I doubt it. So instead I pray that you and Pacey have grow together, and will continue to do so, that your children will have the same energy and drive that you two had, but more importantly I pray that you remember the love, it will never leave you. _

_Love Always_

_Mom._

Joey finished the letter tearfully, with Pacey holding her tightly, wiping the tears as fast as they fell. "It's okay Jo."

"She knew way back then."

"Yeah, I always knew I liked your mom." He kissed her temple, and gave a laugh that was a little tearful itself. "At least I was her favorite."

"True but she didn't know Jack." Joey said as she wiped her tears and tried to lighten the mood, even after all these years Jack being known as Bessie and Grams favorite still got to him, and she enjoyed watching him scowl at the mention.

Pacey lightly pushed his wife away and watched as struggle to sit up right on the bed still laughing at him." Well she did know Dawson, and she thought he was a tool too."

"She didn't call him a tool; she just said he didn't get it."

Pacey began unbuttoning his dress shirt, and looks over at her, and laughed." Jo, Dawson not 'getting it' is what makes him a tool."

Joey watched him take off the shirt and dropped it on the floor; she placed the letter carefully on the end table, and sighed contently." You known now is really not a good time to be talking about Dawson, after all it is our wedding night."

Pacey began walking towards the bed with purpose, his blue eyes lit with pleasure. "And there's that control your mother talked about."

"And there's the smirk." Joey countered, before Pacey dropped down on the bed beside her, and those were the last words spoken that night.


End file.
